O Que Eu Faço?
by Fleuurd'hiver
Summary: O momento que menos desejava aconteceu, havia passado uma noite em claro pensando no que fazer quanto o encontrasse, só não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Ignorar toda aquela situação lhe parecia difícil, porem o mais certo a se fazer...
1. O Ataque do Sobrancelhudo

**.**

**.**

**O Que Eu Faço?**

**.**

**.**

**O Ataque do Sobrancelhudo**

**.**

**.**

Uma jovem caminhava apressada pelas ruas desertas de Konoha, não parecia ter destino certo, sua face alva estava manchada por grossas lagrimas que teimavam em continuar escorrendo pelos seus olhos esverdeados. A jovem em questão era Haruno Sakura, médica-nin respeitada por toda a vila, pupila de Tsunade, a princesa das Lesmas. Muitos diziam que a garota já tinha superado sua mestra, com os seus 21 anos, corpo bem delineado, rosto delicado e uma personalidade forte. Era raro encontrar Sakura naquele estado. A menina deveria agradecer por suas únicas testemunhas ser a lua cheia que brilhava intensamente no céu e as estrelas. Uma bela noite, que não conseguia confortar o coração machucado da rosada.

O motivo de tamanha tristeza era o término, nem um pouco amigável, de seu relacionamento com Uchiha Sasuke. Ela sempre soube que o moreno era ciumento, não gostava de demonstrações publicas de afeto, não ligava para ninguém e por essa razão parecia não se abalar por qualquer coisa que visse, mas ela o conhecia e reconhecia qualquer mudança em sua fisionomia por menor que fosse, mas naquele fatídico dia ela nem se dera ao trabalho de observar, não se dera ao trabalho de achar que ele se importaria com algo tão bobo, ele não poderia ter levado aquilo há sério de forma alguma.

.

.

Mal tinha chegado ao hospital e já a chamavam para socorrer algum caso que só ela poderia dar conta, com Tsunade cuidando da parte administrativa por ser a nova diretora do Hospital de Konoha, os pacientes mais complicados acabavam ficando para Sakura. Sendo a pupila da Senju, e a responsável pelo setor de traumatologia do local, não podia reclamar, não que quisesse reclamar, amava seu trabalho, mas ser chamada assim que chega só mostra o quão seu dia seria agitado. Suspirou resignada, tratando logo de ver qual era a emergência.

Ao chegar à ala da enfermaria deparou-se com Rock Lee, estirado em uma das macas todo torto, tentando parecer doente, mas seu desempenho era terrível, melhor dizendo patético. Sakura buscou em seu interior um controle que nem ela mesma sabia que possuía, segurando ao máximo a vontade de rir do rapaz ou espanca-lo, manteve sua expressão seria e neutra aproximou-se da maca, podendo ouvir alguns resmungos sem sentido que ele proferia. Ignorou completamente o fato de toda semana ser a mesma coisa e agiu como a boa e respeitada medica que era. Levou uma das mãos à testa do rapaz para ver se sua temperatura estava alta, porém foi interceptada no meio do caminho pelo garoto, que a segurou firmemente com ambas as mãos, apertando os dedos da rosada. Sakura olhava-o intrigada, sabendo que boa coisa dali não poderia vir – "O que diabos ele pensa que vai fazer?". – O sobrancelhudo levou a mão da garota até seu peito, apertando-a contra o seu macacão verde.

─ Sakura, você consegue sentir? Meu coração bate por você. Não me deixe ou eu vou perder o fogo da juventude. ─ Cada palavra dita pelo o menino, dava a médica mais vontade de rir e soca-lo até morte.

Toda semana era a mesma coisa. Lee aparecia de uma forma absurda dizendo que estava morrendo, e precisava dela para não perder o seu 'fogo da juventude'. Não conseguia se acostumar com aquilo, tinha vontade de mandá-lo e chuta-lo para todos os buracos que conhecia, porém com o tempo passou a ignorá-lo, pedia a alguma enfermeira que o tirasse dali. Mas hoje estava decidia a tentar uma abordagem diferente, estava muito bem humorada. E colocaria um fim naquela historia o quanto antes. Assim Lee, não conseguiria mais estragar seus dias.

Mas o que Sakura não desconfiava, era que misteriosamente Sasuke havia acordado de uma forma totalmente inesperada esta manhã. Bem humorado sem razão alguma, diferente de seu habitual. Quando mais novo Sasuke possuía uma personalidade mais maleável, no entanto com o tempo e os ensinamentos do clã acabou se tornando mais fechado e reservado, em publico quase não demonstrava emoções, porém junto de sua mãe e Sakura sempre se tornava um pouco mais espontâneo, até falava um pouco mais.

Sua mudança repentina tinha um nome: Sakura. Há dias não via sua namorada direito por culpa do trabalho dela e hoje estava decidido há passar o dia com ela, querendo a chefe do hospital ou não. Iria raptá-la de lá, esconde-la em seu quarto e ninguém, ninguém mesmo conseguira pará-lo ou afastá-lo de sua flor.

Por ser encontrar no melhor dos seus humores, antes de sair de casa tomara café com sua família e contra todas as expectativas havia sido simpático com seu irmão mais velho.

Todos dentro do clã sabiam que o clima na casa do líder dos Uchiha não andava nada bom. Itachi, que passou a vida inteira brigando com o pai por não querer a liderança do clã, repentinamente, mudou de ideia para total desagrado do Uchiha mais novo que subia a cada dia no conceito do pai e parecia próximo em conseguir realizar o seu sonho de substituir Fugaku na liderança, até o gênio, talvez futuro substituto do Yondaime, surgir com aquela _magnífica ideia_.

Uchiha Itachi, o gênio da vila, desde cedo havia alcançado prestigio por toda Konoha com seu talento natural, para melhorar situação ainda conseguira pegar Uchiha Madara, enquanto o mesmo planejava um atentado contra a vila libertando a raposa de nove caudas.

Depois desse feito a vida de Itachi estava feita, todos adoravam e o respeitavam. Sendo o melhor ninja em Kohonagakure do últimos tempos, não foi difícil de se imaginar que alguns anos depois, mas maduro e crescido ele começou a receber um treinamento especial vindo do próprio Minato, o Hokage. Todos já falam e faziam sua aposta que o quinto hokage seria o moreno. Mas para isso precisava se tornar alguém responsável, e não o mulherengo que era.

Pensando que seu filho precisava largar os "velhos hábitos" e almejando o prestígio que os Uchihas terão com essa colocação de Itachi, Fugaku parou de tentar pressiona-lo para ser o líder pensando apenas no clã, agora a arma que usava era o cargo de hokage, exemplificando que todos que ocuparam aquela posição eram casados e respeitáveis. E dessa forma conseguiu convencer seu filho de que a melhor forma de mostrar sua responsabilidade seria se tornando o líder do clã.

Itachi acabou cedendo realmente desejava se tornar hokage, não pelo clã, mas por amar sua vila. Porém Sasuke não sabia dessa parte da historia e se sentiu traído pelo irmão. Passou meses sem trocar uma palavra com o mesmo, quando Itachi estava em casa dormia no apartamento de Sakura, tudo para não vê-lo, mas com o pedido desesperado de sua mãe para que seus filhos se entendessem, - Mikoto queria ver sua família unida e não aguentava mais aquela situação. - acabou cedendo, voltando a participar do convivo familiar quando o irmão estava, mas ainda sim não lhe dirigia a palavra, apenas quando não tinha escolha o fazia, ainda assim relutante. No entanto aquele estranho dia estava totalmente virado. Resolveu sem motivo algum cumprimentá-lo no café. Deixando toda a sua família embasbacada, enquanto o mesmo tomava seu desjejum tranquilamente como se tivesse feito à coisa mais normal de todas.

Agora, caminhava despreocupado pela ensolarada vila, não sorria isso já era querer demais, porem sua expressão estava mais suave do que o normal, não estava indiferente. Algumas pessoas ousavam dizer que o moreno encontrava-se feliz, mas as surpresas não acabavam por ai, para o espanto de todos – que viram a cena - entrou na floricultura Yamanaka. Sem duvidas quem viu aquela cena não conseguiu acreditar que aquele era o jovem e sério Uchiha Sasuke, só podia ser Naruto fazendo um henge¹ para pregar uma peça em alguém.

.

Ao ouvir o sininho da porta badalar, Ino, preparou o melhor de seus sorrisos para atender o seu segundo freguês daquela manhã:

─ Bom dia, pos... ─ A frase morreu em sua garganta ao perceber de quem se tratava, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

O frio e maravilhoso, Sasuke, estava indo em sua direção com um pequeno lírio branco em mãos. Realmente ele não precisava da ajuda de ninguém, entrara naquele lugar sabendo exatamente que flor pegar e sairia no mesmo instante. Ele estar bem humorado não quer dizer que iria sorrir e pular por todos os cantos como Naruto, ainda permanecia o mesmo, só estava um pouco mais dócil.

Ino pegou a pequena flor das mãos de Sasuke, guardou-a numa pequena caixa com um laço vermelho em volta do caule devolvendo-a em seguida para o dono. Sasuke deixou o dinheiro em cima do balcão sem pronunciar uma única palavra da entrada a saída.

─ Volte sempre. ─ As palavras saíram no automático, ainda não havia assimilado o que acabou de presenciar, a loira suspirou apoiando-se no balcão – _"A testuda vai morrer do coração quando vê-lo com um lírio" – _Pensou Ino.

.

Já estava certa de que parar para ouvir o Lee não tinha sido uma brilhante ideia. O garoto não parava de falar um segundo sequer, implorava, chorava, até de joelhos havia ficado. Ao menos tinha conseguido tirá-lo da enfermaria, agora estava levando-o para recepção e por incrível que pareça ele ia com uma boa vontade assustadora. Começava a desconfiar do que poderia lhe aguardar lá, cada vez que ficavam mais próximos da entrada do prédio, mais animado o garoto ficava já estava enlouquecendo com todo aquele falatório.

─ Lee! ─ interrompeu em meio a mais uma declaração. ─ Acho que não preciso mais te acompanhar você já... . ─ Antes que pudesse terminar sua frase Lee a puxou pelo braço arrastando-a pelos corredores silenciosos ─ O que pensa que esta fazendo? Solte-me imediatamente. ─ Os pacientes já começavam a olhar aquela confusão, qualquer hora Tsunade apareceria por ali. Acabaria sobrando para ela, já estava até vendo.

Preparava-se para usar sua superforça quando Lee parou abruptamente, Sakura quase caiu no chão, pois o sobrancelhudo a soltou do nada, sem se importa com a menina e saiu correndo para o balcão da recepção, onde estava um enorme buquê. Ou o que deveria ser um buquê, era a combinação mais estranha que havia visto, havia flores de vários tons desalinhados, nada combinava com nada. – _"Céus, não era possível que Ino havia feito algo do tipo" _– Pensou a rosada.

O rapaz voltou a ajoelhar-se enfrente a Haruno, para desespero da mesma, todos que se encontravam no recinto os observavam curiosos e algumas enfermeiras abafavam risinhos irônicos. – _"Oh, Não!"_

─ Sakura... ─ Os olhos do sobrancelhudo brilharam. ─ Por favor, eu posso fazer você à mulher mais feliz do mundo... – Antes que ele continuasse a falar, arrancou aquele buquê pavoroso dos braços dele.

─ Fico... _lisonjeada_...com...esse...fabuloso...buquê. Agora eu preciso trabalhar. ─ Puxou pelo braço, para que o mesmo se levantasse, empurrando-o com um pouco de força para fora do hospital, não aguentava mais toda aquela humilhação. Seu plano havia fracassado, queria torturá-lo, mas quem acabou sendo torturada era ela.

─ Sakura, só me prometa que vai amar essas flores que fiz com todo carinho como me ama... ─ Sakura olhou das flores para o Lee, a vontade era de tacá-la no chão e pisar com toda a sua força, mas se o fizesse o garoto faria uma cena digna de Oscar, sorriu amarelo acenando que sim com a cabeça, para em seguida Lee sair correndo feliz e gritando – "Gai-sensei, ela me ama!".

Suspirou ao menos um problema havia ido embora, entrou no hospital novamente ignorando todos que a olhavam. Largou o buquê na recepção – alguém saberia o que fazer com ele –, partindo em busca de uma xícara de café.

Mas o que Sakura não suspeitava é que alguém havia visto toda aquela cena, e de longe ela parecia outra coisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Henge: <strong>Formalmente dizendo é henge no jutsu a técnica de se transformar em uma pessoa ou animal.

.

.

Comentem!

.

.

Fleur d'Hiver!

.

.


	2. Desastre! Desastre! Quanto Desastre!

**.**

**.**

**O Que Eu Faço?!**

**.**

**.**

**Desastre! Desastre! Quanto Desastre!**

**.**

**.**

Naruto arrastava-se por toda Konoha, se o motivo que o tinha tirado da cama não fosse forte o suficiente, não possuía duvidas de que passaria o resto da manhã, e um bom pedaço da tarde, dormindo. Não saia em missões há um bom tempo, exatamente por isso havia descoberto o prazer de dormir tarde e acorda mais tarde ainda, isso sim era vida.

Naruto encontrava-se na idade certa, como o mesmo dizia, 21 anos, não era mais criança, nem era um homem com muitas responsabilidades, estava no ponto. Pronto para aproveitar tudo que a vida tinha lhe proporcionado, só não esperava que em uma de suas "curtições" se apaixonasse.

Durante anos amou Sakura, que não correspondia nem um pouco a toda a sua platônica paixonite infantil, porém depois de crescer e compreender que seus amigos foram feitos um para o outro, Naruto passou a aproveitar mais o que a vida havia lhe dado, até que em certo momento encontrou a menina que o desarmou de tal forma que estava ali, acordando cedo para encontrá-la às escondidas.

Essa tal menina era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Hyuuga Hinata, a herdeira de um dos mais poderosos clãs de Konoha, para melhorar toda a história, a pobre menina só podia casar ou até mesmo se relacionar com alguém de dentro do clã, o que não era o caso dele, e namorar escondido se tornou a única e ultima opção daquele casal.

Todo aquele relacionamento se baseava na sorte. Desde o principio aquele casal não pode se queixar, tiveram a ajuda de todos os amigos, até mesmo da mãe de Naruto. E agora o gênio dos Hyuuga também os ajudava, apenas por ter certo interesse em que essa regra de só se relacionar com pessoas do clã acabasse. Porém o Uzumaki não se importava com os motivos que levavam Neji a ajudá-los, ficava feliz por mais um apoio e pronto.

Enquanto rumava em direção ao seu encontro secreto, Naruto avistou mais a frente um conhecido seu, na verdade alguém que era muito mais que um conhecido, quase um irmão. Respirou fundo, enchendo seus pulmões de ar soltando um belo berro:

– Teme! – O loiro hiperativo não pensou duas vezes antes de sair correndo na direção de seu melhor amigo/inimigo.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Como tinha sido estúpido, não estava acreditando que parara para pensar em mudar por alguém, nem que fosse por um dia ou um breve momento. Mas mesmo assim estava fazendo coisas que não eram do seu feitio. Pelo o que? Por uma garota que aceitava toda contente o _cortejo_ dos outros. Sasuke respirou fundo antes de pensar em destruir tudo, cerrou os punhos até ouvir o barulho da caixa sendo perfurada por seus dedos. Levantou o objeto frente a seus olhos, retirou o pequeno lírio do embrulho à vontade que tinha no momento era de esmagá-lo, tortura aquela flor até sua raiva mal contida passasse, no entanto outros planos começavam a se formar em sua cabeça. Largou a caixa no chão e continuou caminhando, agora segurava apenas a pequena e solitária flor, até ouvir o grito estridente de seu amigo. Virou-se apenas para ver o loiro vindo correndo em sua direção todo desajeitado, não queria encontrar com Naruto nesse momento, mas se o mesmo topasse treinar, poderia extravasar toda a sua raiva sem culpa.

– É mesmo necessário gritar dessa forma, dobe? – Sasuke o observava com reprovação enquanto o loiro leva ambas as mãos à nuca, coçando-a dando um de seus sorrisos idiotas.

– Pow, faz tempo que não vejo meu melhor amigo, é mesmo necessário você ser chato todos os dias? – Retrucou o ninja hiperativo.

Naruto iria parar de implicar e se despedir do seu melhor amigo, quando notou algo de diferente nas mãos do caçula Uchiha, mesmo que quisesse não podia ir embora agora, um sorriso travesso se formou em seu rosto enquanto observava Sasuke com uma expressão pervertida.

– Está preparando as coisas para hoje a noite, Sasuke-teme? Fique você sabendo que a Sakura-chan não é tão fácil assim, mas depois me conte os mínimos detalhes, e diga se é igual ao livrinho do... EI! Teme? NÃO PODE ME DEIXA FALANDO SOZINHO 'TTEBAYO. SASUKE? SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Por mais que Naruto gritasse Sasuke não lhe dava a mínima atenção, continuava seu caminho, agora mais carrancudo que antes, a passos duros, direto para o bairro Uchiha, era melhor ficar em casa, ou acabaria matando alguém.

Naruto, não havia entendido nada do que tinha acontecido, mas em sua cabecinha desmiolada acreditava fielmente que Sakura teria uma grande surpresa e que ele havia deixado o pequeno gênio Uchiha encabulado.

A manhã e tarde percorreu com tranquilidade, depois do tornado Lee, Sakura não teve problemas no hospital tudo correu muito bem. Não só para a rosada. Naruto estava no maior amor com Hinata, mas dessa vez o encontro tinha sido forjado por Hanabi, parecia que todos os jovens daquele clã queriam acaba com a regra que o Uzumaki tanto odiava e, claro, ele adorava isso.

– Na...Na...Na...ruto-kun...já... ta anoitecendo... – Não conseguia nem mesmo completar uma sentença próxima ao loiro, porém não desmaiava mais como antigamente. Naruto sorriu de uma forma calma, totalmente diferente da sua habitual histeria, com uma das mãos tocou o delicado rosto da jovem retirando uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos púrpura de Hinata.

– Hehe... Eu sei Hina-chan, mas é que... eu queria ficar mais tempo com você. – A menina ficara mais vermelha que um tomate, enquanto Naruto aproximava seu rosto do dela.

– HINATA! Preciso muito da sua ajuda. – Esbravejou uma histérica Tenten, Hinata se assustou sem entender a gravidade da situação, sua amiga estava quase chorando o que não era do feitio da mestra de armas. – Venha comigo é algo urgente. – Antes que o casal protestasse Tenten já havia puxado e carregado à herdeira dos Hyuuga em direção ao hospital. Deixando para trás um atônito Naruto.

- HINATA! – Naruto corria e berrava atrás das meninas, tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido que não conseguiu assimilar, estava quase tocando aqueles lindos lábios rosados e derrepende sua preciosa Hinata não estava mais em seus braços e uma louca gritava dizendo que precisava da ajuda de sua namorada. E ele precisava da ajuda do mundo, mas nada colaborava. Só não quebrava a cara do infeliz que tirou sua garota, por ser outra garota que realmente estava aflita. Suspirou – Dattebayo... Essas coisas só acontecem COMIGO.

Naruto chegou ao hospital o mais depressa possível, não gostava daquele lugar, mas foi para lá que Tenten levou sua namorada, e ao entrar no recinto descobriu que Neji estava em um dos quartos, gravemente ferido. Parece que ele e Tenten haviam sido mandados em uma missão de extrema importância, espionariam sei lá o que, que não interessou nem um pouco a Naruto, por isso nem fez questão em saber, só o que lhe interessava é que a missão havia falhado e agora o gênio Hyuuga encontrava-se nas mãos de sua melhor amiga.

Sorriu orgulhoso de seu time, o melhor de Konoha, caminhava sorridente pelos corredores até deparar-se com uma Tenten desesperada parada em frente à porta de um quarto. Na mesma hora o sorriso morreu, sabia exatamente o que a garota estava passando e ele não seria tão idiota para ficar feliz em uma situação daquelas.

– Tenten... eu... – Foi interrompido pela voz embargada da morena que era de partir o coração.

- Sinto muito, Naruto. Eu... eu ... não queria atrapalhar você e a Hinata-chan. Mas é que não queriam me deixar vê-lo, falavam que só alguém da família podia. Eu entrei em desespero e não sabia a quem recorrer. Desculpa ter atrapalhado. – As palavras da garota fizeram com que se sentisse um idiota, por ter ficado com raiva dela mesmo que por pouco tempo, sem pensar duas vezes abraçou a menina que desembestou a chorar em seu ombro.

– Não se preocupa Tenten. Neji vai ficar bem, ele sempre f... – Parece que todos naquele dia estavam dispostos a interromper as falas do rapaz, mas agora ele não reclamaria. Sakura acabava de sair do quarto onde Neji se encontrava acompanhada por Hinata.

– Pode entrar Tenten, Neji agora só precisa de descanso. Bastante descanso e carinho. – A médica-nin piscou para a morena, sorrindo.

A mestra das armas não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar no quarto do moreno, todos entenderam a aflição da mesma. Hinata abraçou o namorado, chorosa, estava feliz por seu primo estar fora de perigo, porém não conseguia imaginar se a mesma coisa acontecesse com Naruto, ela não suportaria.

– E vocês casal feliz? Vão mesmo ficar se abraçando no meio do corredor? A qualquer minuto seu pai deve chegar ai, Hinata. É melhor se despedirem.

Por mais que doesse Naruto sabia que sua amiga estava certa, com pesar apertou Hinata em seus braços para em seguida solta-la, depositando um breve selinho nos lábios da morena, despediu-se em um adeus silencioso, transmitido apenas com o olhar, antes de sair daquele lugar acompanhado de sua melhor amiga.

Sakura e Naruto percorreram em silencio por um bom tempo, ambos pensando em seus respectivos amores, a primeira pensava que hoje seria um ótimo dia para matar a saudade, e o outro não via a hora de poder agarra Hinata em todos os cantos dessa vila sem culpa.

– Ah, Sakura-chan, já ia me esquecendo... acho que você deveria passar na casa do Sasuke-teme essa noite. – Falou o loiro maldoso, retomando seu ar brincalhão e descontraído de sempre.

- Do que está falando, Naruto? – Sakura parou no meio do corredor sem entender aquelas indiretas de seu amigo. O que Naruto sabia que ela não?

– Hoje eu vi o teme... e...e... – Aproximou-se do ouvido da garota. – Ele disse que essa noite seria muito longa...

Sakura ficara mais vermelha do que Hinata quando estava próxima ao Naruto, a médica-nin cerrara os punhos, fechando os olhos, bem zangada. Sasuke não tinha dito isso, mas Naruto tinha certeza absoluta que ele planejava algo grandioso, no entanto a real intenção de seu comentário era apenas ver Sakura daquela forma, rara para outros shinobis e tão fácil para ele, o garoto ria horrores da reação de sua amiga sem reparar no olhar faiscante da garota.

– NARUTOOOOOOOO.

– Dattebayo, Sakura-chan, Isso dói! – Os gritos de ambos foram ouvidos por vários andares daquele prédio.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura não queria admitir mais estava empolgada com o que Naruto havia dito. Não queria perder tempo, tratou logo de arrumar suas coisas, preencher algumas fichas que faltavam e explicou a enfermeira-chefe e ao medico que ficaria em seu lugar como deveriam conduzir o tratamento aos pacientes que deram entrada hoje. Depois se pôs a caminhar apressada em direção ao bairro Uchiha, provavelmente seus sogros estariam em casa, mas nem ligava para isso, Sasuke daria um jeito para despistar todo mundo, sempre dava.

Ao chegar a frente à casa principal do clã sentiu um frio na espinha, as luzes da casa em estilo oriental estavam acesas. Subiu os degraus até a porta e quando se preparava para bater, a mesma foi aberta de uma vez. Sakura prendeu a respiração, o individuo parado a sua frente era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi, o gênio do clã e seu cunhado.

Sakura tinha certeza de seu amor por Sasuke, sem sombras de duvidas, porém não podia negar, Itachi era algo fora do normal, principalmente quando dava aquele sorrisinho de canto que todo Uchiha parecia saber fazer, mas que nele era quase um pecado, involuntariamente a rosada corava todas às vezes, e dessa não foi diferente.

– Boa Noite, cunhadinha. – Manteve a expressão serena, enquanto aquele sorrisinho, mencionado anteriormente, surgia em seus lábios de forma quase perversa, Sakura não entendia como aquilo poderia existir, alguém tão calmo, às vezes, lhe parecer tão diabólico – Veio procurar meu otouto¹? Ou... outra _pessoa_?

Sakura estava ficando com medo de estar tão corada quanto Hinata novamente, procurava uma brecha entra a porta e Itachi para que conseguisse entrar, mas o moreno era esperto demais para deixar uma passagem assim fácil para a rosada à única alternativa era enfrentá-lo.

– Ora... O que mais eu estaria procurando, Itachi? – Esforçou-se ao máximo para que suas palavras soassem no mínimo convincentes.

– Não sei. Talvez algo mais... _interessante_. – Disse o moreno ao passar do lado da rosada, aproximando o rosto do ouvido da mesma ao dizer a ultima palavra. Sakura havia travado, não entendia bem aquelas brincadeiras estúpidas do Uchiha mais velho, sempre a perturbava com isso. Com o passar do tempo adquiriu certo escudo contra elas, sabendo exatamente o que fazer para não ficar sem jeito frente a essas situações, mas tinha passado tanto tempo sem vê-lo que tinha esquecido como era. – Bem, meu otouto está nos fundos, passou o dia inteiro lá. – Informou Itachi já se distanciando da casa.

Sakura adentrou a residência o mais rápido possível, retirando os sapatos em frente à porta. Ao passar pela sala cumprimentou sua sogra que estava sentada costurando algo indecifrável para a menina. Continuou o seu caminho até chegar aos fundos da casa que possuía um amplo jardim e mais ao fundo um lago, muito utilizado pelos garotos para treinos, um bom lugar para ficar sozinho e pensar, Sakura sempre achou isso, mesmo tendo ido tão pouco para aquele lado, aquela era a parte do clã e da casa de Sasuke que mais gostava. Toda vez que comparecia a uma reunião social, ou apenas um almoço nos Uchiha gostava de passar o tempo ali, sentada, admirando a paisagem, ou namorando.

Recordar os momentos que havia passado naquele lugar apenas aumentava suas expectativas, talvez o moreno estivesse lhe aguardando para uma grande surpresa. Sakura não teve muita dificuldade para deduzir onde seu amado estava. Desde que Itachi informou que ele tinha passado o dia no jardim já imaginava que Sasuke estava debaixo de uma velha e grande cerejeira onde ele gostava muito de ficar e eles sempre ficavam. Uma vez até fizeram amor naquele lugar, a rosada corou só de relembrar.

Surpreendeu-se ao chegar à árvore e não encontrar seu namorado, por um instante amaldiçoou-se por ter ouvido as asneiras de Naruto, aquilo só poderia ser uma pegadinha, porém ao olhar em direção ao lago teve a impressão de ver uma sombra, chegou mais perto notando assim que realmente havia alguém em pé no final do píer, sorriu descendo o mais depressa possível.

– Sasuke! Que bom que eu te encontrei, Naruto me disse que você tinha algo para mim. Então vim correndo para cá. – Sakura passou a estranhar aquilo, estava a uns dez passos de seu namorado e desde que havia posto os pés no píer ele ainda não havia se movimentado nem um milímetro sequer, parecia que ela nem estava ali, ou que sua presença não era desejada.

Com todo aquele silêncio passou a observá-lo melhor, Sasuke parecia atento ao lago como se esperasse que algo se mexesse na água, parado de costas para ela, usava uma calça preta e uma blusa pólo branca com o símbolo dos Uchiha desenhado de um tamanho pequeno bem abaixo da gola. Os olhos da menina pararam no que Sasuke segurava e não conseguiu se conter de tanta emoção. Era um pequeno lírio, a flor favorita de Sakura, correu até o moreno segurando sua outra mão. Puxando-o para que se virasse

– Não acredito nisso. É para mim? Faz parte de uma surpresa? Conte-me vai... O que você ta... - Perdeu a voz ao ser afastada sem nenhum esforço pelo braço do moreno.

– Não toque em mim. – Proferiu Sasuke em seu tom frio e monótono. Sem se importa com o quanto isso mexeria com Sakura.

– O que... O que foi que disse? – Sakura não queria acreditar no que havia ouvido.

– Exatamente o que ouviu. – Virou o rosto na direção da menina, mantendo sua visão fixa nela, seus olhos transbordavam uma raiva mal contida. – Eu disse: Para. Não. Tocar. Em. Mim. Quer que eu fale mais devagar ou agora você entendeu?

Os olhos da menina começaram a lacrimejar e sua garganta a secar, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo ou um mal entendido.

– Sasuke... essa brincadeira ou seja lá o que está fazendo não tem graça. – Sorriu forçado bastante assustada, aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto, Sasuke iria voltar ao normal e tudo ficaria bem. Era exatamente nisso que Sakura queria acreditar. – Vamos entrar e jantar... eu to com fo...

– Para! Para de agir como se eu não estivesse falando sério. Não sou o idiota do Naruto, não gosto de brincadeiras. – Cortou a menina sem pensar duas vezes, estava começando a ficar ainda mais irritado com aquela atitude dela. Odiava ver Sakura chorando, mas odiava ainda mais ser feito de bobo. – O que foi? Acha mesmo que ficar bancando a boa moça, vai adianta de algo? Eu sei bem o que anda fazendo sem que eu veja. E agora eu quero que você vá embora antes que as coisas piorem. – Virou totalmente o corpo na direção de Sakura.

– Boa moça? Sasuke você só pode estar louco. Tem algo erra... – Tentava falar algo, mas foi interrompida pelo moreno. Estava completamente aflita, apavorada com a raiva dele, sabendo que suas chances de conseguir qualquer tempo de se justificar eram mínimas, toda vez que era cortada mais se desesperava, o pior não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse feito para despertar tamanha ira.

– Não tem nada errado, Sakura. Chega, chega de fingir. Hoje eu fui naquela droga de hospital fazer uma droga de surpresa para você, e nem precisei entrar para descobrir a verdade. Eu vi você e o Lee, há quanto tempo estão juntos? Ele vai lá te entregar flores sempre, você me disse, mas também disse que não as recebia, mas não foi o que eu vi. Ele _te_ entregou as flores e você não as tacou na cabeça dele, não era uma enfermeira ou qualquer outra pessoa que o colocava para fora, _como você_ havia me dito. Além do mais não era a ponta pés, na verdade ele estava sendo incrivelmente bem tratado pela minha namorada, aliás, _ex_-namorada. – Ponderava o máximo que podia, enquanto destroçava a flor em sua mão. Pode parecer que não estava se controlando, pelo tom que o usava, mas só o fato do sharingan ainda não estar ativado demonstrava que todo seu treinamento de autocontrole realmente funcionava, pois a vontade que tinha não era de acabar com uma simples planta e sim de acabar com Lee e talvez com Sakura, ela não deveria estar ali, não deveria falar com ela hoje, mas se estava acontecendo talvez fosse melhor, pois pensar nem sempre era a melhor opção e no momento agir era a palavra-chave.

Nunca tinha visto Sasuke falar tanto, nem ser tão grosso com ela, nem mesmo na pré-adolescência quando ele era quase insuportável. Podia sentir em cada palavra o cinismo e sarcasmos pesado. Queria gritar e explicar que tudo não passava de um mal entendido de que ela só estava sendo gentil com o Lee, mas não conseguia falar, não conseguia se mexer, estava em choque.

– Agora que não há nada a ser explicado eu peço que se retire da minha casa e nunca mais volte a por os pés aqui.

– Não! Não! Você precisa me ouvir. É tudo um mal entendido... – As lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos involuntariamente, precisava urgentemente se justificar, seu mundo estava desabando e o pior não conseguia nem ao menos lutar contra isso.

– É muito conveniente para você que essa história toda seja um mal entendido. Nem acredito que eu algum dia pensei em ter algo com uma qualquer como você. – Sasuke dizia as ultimas palavras enquanto se afastava do píer e de Sakura, não conseguiria ficar ali nem mais um minuto, vendo-a naquele estado. No entanto não conseguia também controlar sua raiva, seu orgulho estava ferido, não achava Sakura qualquer uma, porém necessitava urgentemente por fim aquela conversa e machucar para não ser machucado parecia ser a única solução. Agora iria direto ao hogake pedir uma missão para o mais longe possível da vila e de Sakura.


	3. Fossa e Saquê, combinação infeliz

**Nota: **Eu passei por uma série de problemas com pc e outras coisas e a estória ficou muito tempo parada, eu ainda não sei direito mexer na e por isso as coisas ficam um pouco bagunças e esse capítulo não foi betado, espero a compreensão se tiver algum errinho perdoem, ok? Quanto as atualizações a partir de agora vai ocorrer tudo bem, principalmente porque já tenho alguns capítulos prontos. Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto e essa é uma estória sem fins lucrativos. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**O Que Eu Faço?!**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3 – Fossa e Saquê, combinação infeliz**.

.

.

Mikoto suspirou, volta e meia dirigia sua atenção ao local por onde Sakura tinha passado e mais cedo o seu caçula com uma expressão abatida, ao contrario de sua nora que parecia muito animada ao cruzar a sala. Bem, não tinha muito que fazer, eles eram diferentes. No final tudo daria certo, tinha certeza, com aqueles dois, sempre dava. Voltou sua atenção para o tricô em suas mãos, faria cachecóis para seus filhos e seu marido o inverno estava vindo, implacável, queria todos bem protegidos.

A calma e tranquilidade da mansão Uchiha foi abalada por um Sasuke transtornado que passou depressa por sua mãe, em direção aos quartos. Mikoto teve tempo apenas de levantar e abrir a boca, largando seu kit de costura de lado e tomando o caminho de seu filho, assim que chegou enfrente ao quarto mais uma vez se surpreendeu com a velocidade de Sasuke que já cruzava os corredores, vestido para uma missão. A morena o acompanhou até a porta de entrada tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

– Sasuke, para onde você vai? O que houve? A Sakura veio dar alguma noticia urgente do hokage? Estão te convocando para alguma coisa? Sasuke? Sasuke!? Sasuke! De atenção a sua mãe! – Toda aquela agitação repentina e o silêncio de seu filho a deixava apavorada, precisava saber o que tinha acontecido para seu filho agir daquela forma estranha com ela, sempre tão carinhoso, no momento parecia outra pessoa, não o seu Sasuke.

Sasuke ignorava as palavras de sua mãe, não queria dar explicações a ninguém do que havia ocorrido, precisava, urgentemente, sair daquela casa, daquela vila. Parou em frente à porta de entrada, fazendo com que Mikoto esbarrasse em suas costas.

– Vou sair em missão, não me espere por esses dias. – Proferiu tais palavras sem um pingo de sentimento e imediatamente saiu deixando a porta aberta, que denunciava que toda aquela cena rápida e sem sentido realmente tinha acontecido e a pobre mãe do rapaz continuava sem entender nada com o coração aos pulos, necessitando saber de algo que parecia sem resposta imediata.

Sakura observava as pétalas despedaçadas do pequeno e inocente lírio que não teve chances de sobreviver ao ataque do Uchiha. As lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto, enquanto processava as palavras de seu atual ex-namorado e amaldiçoava aquele maldito dia, tudo havia dado errado apenas porque queria ser gentil com alguém, ajoelhou-se pegando o que restou da sua "surpresa" que nem chegou a receber e por mais simples que fosse teria adorado.

Sentia uma dor sem tamanho, que parecia rasgá-la por dentro, ergueu-se como se não aguentasse o peso do próprio corpo, porém não podia ficar naquele lugar, voltou a caminhar, no entanto próximo à casa principal, foi abordada por uma Mikoto desesperada que não parava de lhe perguntar o porquê do choro, e o que havia acontecido, Sakura continuou andando mesmo com os protestos de sua ex-sogra e como Sasuke parou apenas em frente à porta de entrada.

– Perdoe-me, Mikoto. Eu queria poder lhe dar alguma explicação, mas... Mas... Eu não consigo. – Sua voz voltava a falhar e ficar embargada só de lembrar os últimos minutos. Sabia o quanto aquela mulher estava sofrendo, no entanto ninguém, a não ser ela mesma, fazia ideia do quanto era doloroso lembrar as palavras dele e ter que contar a um outro alguém se tornava algo quase impossível naquele momento, só queria fingir que o que tinha ocorrido não aconteceu. – D-Di-Diga... ... Sasuke... Que... Que... Eu ainda o amo.

Saiu sem olhar para trás, sem espera uma resposta da matriarca Uchiha, saiu o mais depressa possível daquele lugar que tanto o lembrava. Mikoto ficou parada em frente à porta de sua casa novamente com o coração aos pulos, mas começava a enxergar o que poderia ter acontecido com seu filho e Sakura. Eram dores de amor, nada que ela fizesse estaria ao alcance de concerta ou cicatrizar tais feridas.

Enquanto isso Sasuke pegava uma missão ANBU para bem longe da vila, ou melhor, de Sakura, passou pelos portões sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, magoa e raiva ainda presentes em seu olhar.

.

.

Depois de vagar por um bom tempo pelas ruas desertas de Konoha, Sakura enfim chegou a sua casa, ainda aos prantos, largou suas coisas pela sala, arrastando-se até o quarto, jogou-se na cama e passou a admirar as pequenas pétalas de seu lírio, em meio ao desespero tentou junta-las e grudá-las em uma folha de papel o que a fazia chorar mais e mais, culpando-se por tudo que havia acontecido àquela noite, por fim o cansaço a venceu e dormiu com as pétalas ao seu lado na cama.

O sol nasceu brilhante e saudoso em Konoha o comércio começava a surgir pelas ruas antes vazias, as pessoas começaram a acordar e ao meio dia os cochichos sobre a "escapada" noturna do Uchiha mais novo começava a alastrar-se sobre a Vila da Folha.

Assim que amanheceu, Itachi adentrou a sua residência, após uma ótima noite de farra, tinha prometido parar com sua vida noturna, porém os outros não faziam idéia de como era difícil larga alguns hábitos prazerosos, esperando encontrar todos dormindo, assustou-se ao ver seus pais acordados. Pensou em se aproximar para ver o que acontecia, mas encostado ao batente da porta ouviu claramente os prantos de sua mãe aflita e seu pai tentando inutilmente acalmá-la. E não foi sem contentamento que acabou descobrindo o que tinha acontecido entre seu irmão e sua cunhadinha, agora ex-cunhadinha, não precisava ser um gênio para juntar os fatos e descobrir que aquele relacionamento tinha chegado ao fim. Saiu de casa no instante seguinte sabia exatamente o que Sasuke tinha feito, agora iria descobrir o que deu nele para tomar tais atitudes e para onde tinha ido.

Naruto acariciava seu mais novo galo, sua mãe bem que o avisou de que entrar na sala de seu pai daquela forma daria nisso, mas sem pensar o loiro hiperativo de Konoha invadiu a sala do hokage aos berros exigindo saber se Sasuke tinha passado por ali noite passada, e depois de levar uns belos cascudos de Minato, descobriu que os boatos eram verdadeiros, saiu em disparada em direção ao hospital, surpreendendo-se novamente ao ser avisado por uma das enfermeiras que Sakura ainda não tinha aparecido, nem ligado para informar o motivo de seu atraso.

Naruto permaneceu no prédio até umas quatro da tarde, enquanto as recepcionistas ligavam para casa da médica-nin. Chamava, chamava e ninguém atendia. No alto de seu desespero e sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, já que em seu ponto de vista, tudo deveria estar perfeito como tinha dito a Sakura-chan, correu o mais depressa que pode rumo à casa de sua melhor amiga, quase irmã, assim que chegou ao local, gritou, bateu na porta, olhou as janelas e parecia tudo vazio, mas tinha certeza que ela estava lá dentro, porém com pesar admitiu que não podia fazer nada.

– Naruto? – Ouviu uma voz atrás de si, virou-se apenas para ver Ino acompanhada de outra garota que nunca tinha visto antes por Konoha.

– Olá, Ino. – Seu desânimo era notório, não conseguia resposta de sua melhor amiga, não sabia o porquê de Sasuke ter saído em missão sem ele e não entendia o que estava acontecendo entre seus melhores amigos, queria resolver de uma vez aquela situação, mas não fazia idéia de como e isso para Naruto era desesperador e agonizante.

– Veio ver como está a testuda? – A preocupação e curiosidade eram perceptíveis nas palavras da loira. Quê estava tão ou mais preocupada e confusa que o menino. – A propósito está é minha prima Hachiko veio passar uns dias aqui em Konoha.

Naruto acenou para a menina, que respondeu com o mesmo gesto, se manteve em silêncio compreendendo que aquele não era o momento certo para cumprimentos animados e demorados.

– Então... Os boatos são verdadeiros? – Perguntou a menina temendo a resposta de Naruto, mas já sabendo só de olhar para ele, após um longo silêncio o loiro resolveu se pronunciar.

- Sim, o Sasuke saiu ontem em missão, mas eu não sei o porquê, duvido muito que alguém na casa dele saiba. Fui para o hospital e me disseram que a Sakura não apareceu, ela não atende ao telefone, nem abre a porta, mas sei que ela está lá dentro... – Suspirou abaixando a cabeça, sua amiga deveria estar sofrendo, nunca viu tal comportamento em nenhum dos dois. – Eu não entendo... Tudo deveria ter sido perfeito ontem, Sakura deveria estar feliz e não trancada em casa sem querer falar comigo e os outros...

Permaneceu com a cabeça abaixada, Ino nunca tinha visto Naruto abatido daquela forma, pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas o garoto já havia saído de sua frente e agora caminhava em direção ao centro, talvez um pouco de lamen fizesse melhoras ao ninja hiperativo. Ino suspirou encarando a porta de entrada da casa de Sakura. Caminhou decidida até os degraus, se a rosada acreditava que ela desistiria estava muito enganada, bateu três vezes com força na porta de carvalho.

- Vamos, Sakura. Pode abrindo está porta. – Gritou a garota e voltou a bater com mais força desta vez sem se importa com as pessoas que passavam na rua e a viam fazer aquele escândalo. – Se acha que vai me fazer desistir com essa falta de resposta está muito enganada, eu ponho está porta abaixo testuda me ouviu bem? E depois quebro a sua cara!

Mais algumas batidas e gritos de Ino e em fim a porta foi aberta, porém a visão que tiveram não foi nem de longe uma das melhoras, Sakura estava com umas olheiras enormes, cabelo emaranhado, roupas largas, uma cara amassada e inchada. Não proferiu uma palavra se quer apenas abriu a porta e olhou de Ino para a outra garota que parecia analisá-la enojada, e depois seguiu para sala ainda em silêncio.

– Aquilo, não parece estar vivo ou acordado. – Cochichou Hachiko fechando a porta atrás de si. Ino já estava parada no batente da sala observando o estado de sua amiga, como suspeitava algo terrível tinha acontecido e já fazia idéia do que. Aproximou-se de Sakura e sem falar nada a abraçou.

A rosada não resistiu aquele contato, apoiando o rosto no ombro de Ino, começou a chorar compulsivamente. Passaram-se quase duas horas e Sakura apenas chorava sem abrir a boca até que aos poucos às lagrimas foram diminuído, podendo ser ouvido apenas os soluços da menina, as outras duas permaneciam em silêncio, nada do que elas falassem amenizaria a dor da médica-nin.

– Ele... ele... ele... – As palavras estavam engasgadas em sua garganta, mas precisava por aquele sentimento que a consumia para fora. E ao mesmo tempo falar em voz alta significava de que tudo aquilo realmente tinha acontecido e não era o pesadelo que ela tanto queria acreditar, estava na hora de aceitar a realidade, respirou fundo, arrancando aquela dor de seu peito – Te...ter...Terminou comigo...

Sakura contou a Ino tudo que havia acontecido entre ela e Sasuke. Hachiko ligou para o hospital informando que a médica-nin tinha contraído uma virose e que estava de repouso, enquanto ela e Ino praticamente carregavam Sakura para o quarto, a menina não estava mais tão mal, mas sempre que o nome de certo moreno era proferido parecia que algo a dominava e ela voltava a chorar sem parar.

– Desencana e para de pensar nesse babaca. Eu se fosse você... – Hachiko parou de falar ao ver o olhar fulminante de Ino e Sakura querendo voltar a chorar

– Minha adorada priminha, quis dizer que você não pode ficar assim por causa disso, sempre foi fort minha "inimiga numero um", acha o que? Que uma chorona poderia ser? – Falou em um tom cômico tentando arrancar alguma risada de sua amiga por menor que fosse. – Odeio te ver assim...

– Vem cá, não tem nada para fazer nesse lugar não? – Perguntava a menina cansada de todo àquele chororô e de ficar parada também, a loira de cabelos encaracolados não havia nascido para ficar enclausurada, mas sim para as baladas. – Não falo isso por mim, mas tenho certeza que depois de umas boas doses de saquê e ela vai estar ótima. – Estava usando Sakura para conseguir o que queria, no entanto tinha certeza que essa depressão toda passaria com uma boa farra, ao menos ela ocuparia a cabeça com outras coisas.

– Infelizmente testuda, tenho que concorda com a Hachiko, você não pode ficar assim se o Sasuke quis dar uma de machão ofendido e não te ouviu o problema dele. Agora também vai ver o que perdeu. – Disse uma Ino que começava a se animar com a idéia de levar Sakura para algum lugar fora daquele mausoléu que tinha se tornado a casa dela.

–Eu fui à estu... - Foi interrompida pelas loiras em seu quarto. Começava a se irritar com o habito que todos haviam adquirido de interrompê-la, primeiro Sasuke, agora elas, no momento só queria alguém que a ouvisse de verdade.

– Ei, ele quem foi um babaca, não conheço esse garoto, mas já deu para ver que ele é um pé no saco. Aiii, Ino. – Ino tinha acabado de pisar no pé da prima, às vezes Hachiko falava demais, abriu às portas do armário de Sakura a procura de uma roupa maravilhosa para ela.

– Nada contra o Sasuke-kun, mas ele merece uma lição. E vai que ele aparece por lá e te veja deslumbrante, vai se arrepender na hora. – Por hora resolveu não contar a Sakura que Sasuke havia saído em missão, ou a rosada seria capaz de ter um piripaque e invadir a sala do yondaime exigindo que ele lhe dissesse para onde seu ex tinha ido.

Hachiko não estava entendendo mais nada, tinha certeza que o garoto que tinha visto mais cedo na porta da casa de Sakura havia dito que esse tal de Sasuke tinha saído em missão e agora Ino dizia a pobre menina que ele estaria no local aonde irão. Resolveu não se meter, apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa, isso não lhe cheirava nenhum um pouco bem.

– Então vou para casa da titia me arrumar, vê se não demora Ino. – Saiu da casa da rosada rumando em direção à floricultura Yamanaka, precisava estar linda para certo alguém que lhe chamou atenção desde que chegou a Konoha.

– Agora você, Sakura, vou te deixa magnífica. Todos vão babar por você – Falou uma Ino esfuziante.

– Ino... Tem certeza que isso vai dar cer...

– Quieta Sakura! Sem pensamentos negativos. – A loira puxou a pobre Sakura pelo braço empurrando-a para o banheiro, teriam um longo dia. Enquanto a rosada tinha desistido de abrir a boca, achava tudo isso uma péssima idéia, adorava Ino demais e como sabia que a loira só queria o seu bem não protestou.

O resto da tarde passou depressa. Ino arrumava Sakura dos pés à cabeça, tentando dar um jeito de encobrir as olheiras da amiga pela noite mal dormida, acompanhada das lágrimas, parecia que a aluna de Asuma tinha nascido para esse tipo de coisa. Por volta das oito Sakura estava pronta, usava um vestido preto colado em cima até a cintura, na parte de baixo solto, o comprimento certo era um pouco acima dos joelhos, mas por possuir varias camadas, ele se tornava mais curto indo até um pouco abaixo da metade das coxas, uma maquiagem leve, ressaltando seus olhos verdes brilhantes, e nos pés um scarpin rosa.

A franja presa para trás e os cabelos com leves cachos, simplesmente divina, com toda a demora em arrumar sua amiga, Ino acabou por se trocar na casa da rosada mesmo, soltou as longas madeixas loiras, e colocou um vestido de tubinho vermelho e scarpin preto, a maquiagem semelhante à de Sakura, mas um pouco mais ousada, diferente da amiga Ino gostava de ser bem provocante.

Saíram em direção ao bar que às vezes Tsunade frequentava, a noite ficava sempre cheio de ninjas que tinham voltado de missões ou não tinha nada para fazer, Hachiko provavelmente já estava lá.

Assim que chegarem ao local os olhares se voltaram para as duas amigas, no entanto Sakura estava mais a fim de encontrar certo moreno.

– Testuda já volto preciso fazer uma coisa. – Sakura apenas viu a loira ir em direção a uma das mesas, onde Hachiko estava agarrada aos beijos com Shikamaru, ao ver a cena à rosada não pode deixar de rir. Principalmente depois de ouvir da loira mais nova um: "me deixa e vá procurar o seu ruivo". Dito bem alto que fez Ino ficar vermelha, só não se sabe de raiva pela provocação ou pela lembrança de Gaara, mas resolveu deixar os dois em paz. Hachiko estava uma graça com short de cintura alta escuro e uma blusa de alcinha preta, scarpin vermelho, agarrada a um Shikamaru que nem de longe parecia estar sonolento como sempre.

Vendo que Ino já tinha arranjado alguém para consolá-la depois das palavras da prima Sakura resolveu dar uma volta para ver se avistava seu tão amado Sasuke. Concentrada em procurá-lo pelo estabelecimento acabou esbarrando em Tenten, sem perceber.

– Oh! Olá, Sakura não te vi hoje no hospital. Você está linda. – Disse uma animada Tenten, dando um tapinha leve no ombro da rosada com um sorriso gentil nos lábios. – Acho bem legal da sua parte não ficar trancafiada em casa e sair para espairecer. Quando o Neji sai em missão eu fico muito nervosa e aflita. Uma noite com as amigas, ajuda quase sempre, ao menos um pouco.

– Do que está falando Tenten? – No começo havia achado que o fim de seu namoro com o Uchiha mais novo já era conhecimento de toda a vila e preparava-se para tentar desviar daquele assunto, mas as palavras da morena a surpreenderam não sabia de que missão ela poderia está se referindo.

– Ué, Sakura, da missão. A que o Sasuke saiu ontem à noite... Você não sabia? – Tenten se sentiu constrangida ao ver que a amiga não fazia idéia do que ela falava pior ainda ao notar que a expressão da rosada mudou completamente. – Sakura, não era para fa... Sakura!?

Tenten não pode terminar o que dizia, a menina de olhos esmeraldas já não estava mais a sua frente. Sakura caminhava em direção ao bar daquele lugar, desnorteada não podia acreditar que ele não viria que tinha sido enganada por Ino. No fundo não culpava sua amiga, ela só queria o seu melhor, recordava-se de como a loira tinha ficado no final de seu relacionamento com Gaara, e de tudo tinha feito para animá-la até mentir desta forma, mas agora se sentia péssima. Tinha se arrumado que nem uma idiota para alguém que estava enfiado em algum país sabe Deus onde. Talvez com outra, ou talvez morto, as duas opções eram horríveis, sabia que não deveria ter concordado com está loucura toda. – Uma dose dupla de saquê, por favor.

Assim que a recebeu bebeu na mesma hora, sua garganta ardeu ao sentir o liquido quente descer, sentiu uma leve pontada na cabeça, mas não estava ligando. Essa noite tomaria todas e ninguém a impediria.

– Mais uma.

– Ei, ei. É melhor ir com calma, não acha? – Aquele era um local que o moreno costumava frequentar, mas nem de longe Itachi imaginou encontrar Sakura ali. Estava encostado na parede observando a rosada desde que havia aparecido no recinto, mais linda do que de costume, resolveu se pronunciar assim que notou o desânimo da mesma pelos motivos que já conhecia e lhe ajudariam tanto. Sentou ao lado da garota no bar, prestando bastante atenção nas pernas descobertas. – Então, cunhadinha, porque esta bebendo em um dia de semana?

Sorriu de canto, era impressionante como tudo parecia ajudá-lo. A forma como Sakura estava era totalmente oposta a de quando chegou, tinha certeza que ela torcia em encontra Sasuke naquele lugar, mas Itachi sabia que seu irmão não o frequentava e mesmo que frequentasse não tinha como está ali essa noite. Agora a pobre menina precisava de consolo, e era ele quem daria isso e receberia algo em troca, sem duvida.

– Não me chame assim, não sou mais sua cunhada. – Virou a segunda dose, apenas levantando a mão para pedir a terceira, quase colocou tudo para fora ao ver o sorriso de Itachi. Ele aparecer ali era só mais um tormento para acabar de vez com a sua vida – E não sorria assim também... Como ele... Faria qualquer coisa para esquecê-lo... – Permitiu que a bebida falasse por si só, não agüentava mais aquelas lágrimas que queriam voltar a cair e aquela dor que a consumia inteira, virou mais um copo sua garganta não aguentava mais, mas mesmo assim voltou a erguer uma das mãos pedindo mais uma.

– Talvez eu possa te ajudar. – Aproximou os lábios da orelha de Sakura sussurrando no pé de seu ouvido – Eu sei do que precisa de um ombro amigo, estou aqui Sakura, para o que _quiser_. O que _precisar_, eu vou te ouvir. – Tocou as costas da menina com uma das mãos em uma caricia suave e confortadora, seu hálito quente acariciava o canto do rosto fazendo com que Sakura se arrepiasse, sabia o quanto ela estava vulnerável, não deixaria essa oportunidade de ouro passar.

Sakura se assustou com tal atitude. Afastando-se um pouco, mas não podia negar o quanto aquilo tinha mexido com ela, Itachi sempre a provocou e agora parecia mais determinado e irresistível, oferecendo tudo do que precisava, queria que alguém a ouvisse de verdade, sem reprimendas, sem nada, só lhe desse atenção e carinho, a menina não soube dizer o que, – talvez fosse culpa da bebida - mas algo no tom do rapaz a fez acreditar que teria isso com ele. Tomou um copo e a proposta não parecia mais tão louca. Mais um que a vez pensar que talvez Itachi fosse um bom ouvinte, ele não era de falar, quem não fala ouve, não é mesmo? Tomou o ultimo copo, decisivo que lhe deu a coragem necessária para fazer o que nunca imaginaria, se estivesse sóbria, por mais que uma voz em sua cabeça dissesse que era um erro, não tinha o que temer, seria apenas uma conversa.

Virou para Itachi e maneou a cabeça.

- Venha, eu te levo para casa.

.

.

.

**CONTINUA...**

**.**

**.**

**PS: **Hachiko foi uma personagem que eu coloquei a pedido de uma amiga minha há muito, muito tempo atrás. Enfim. Espero que gostem. E comentem, sei lá, é triste quando ninguém comenta, aceito criticas. De qualquer maneira irei postar com ou sem comentários. rs

Beijinhos e até a próxima.


	4. Fossa e Saquê, combinação infeliz P2

**Nota:** Primeiramente, eu peço desculpas pela demora absurda, sendo que eu disse que postaria no mesmo mês. Tenho uma ótima justificativa. Quando postei o ultimo capítulo grande parte desse já pronto, em poucos dias eu fiz o resto e entreguei a minha amiga para betar, como nós tínhamos bastante tempo, diferente das outras vezes, eu disse a ela que não tava com pressa e a história foi ficando e ficando e ficando. Algumas coisas ocorreram na vida dessa minha amiga, como era um favor que ela me prestava eu me sentia mal em cobrar, acabou que depois de um tempo eu pedi a ela para deixar para lá e como já tinha passado muito tempo, eu resolvi que para compensar postaria junto dois capítulos das duas fics que tenho.  
>Nesse caso, levou um pouco mais de tempo, além de ter rolado uma entrevista de emprego e mais umas burocracias chatas com a documentação que me tomaram. Mas agora aqui e estou e vou fazer o possível para tentar manter minha palavra que ainda em agosto eu posto o próximo.<br>Como minha betadora oficial ta com a vida conturbada, a história não foi corrigida 100%, eu dei uma olhada. Mas quem escreve sabe que de tanto ler e reler, alguns errinhos acabam passando por nossos olhos, por isso a betagem é algo primordial. Vou procurar uma para esse serviço, logo, logo...  
>Como aqui tava mais desatualizado, vou postar todos os capítulos que estão aqui. Mas como eu disse ta sem betagem, perdoem os errinhos que encontrarem ou, caso conheçam algum betador de confiança indiquem...<p>

.

.

.

.

.

**O Que Eu Faço?!**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4 – Fossa e Saquê, combinação infeliz. Parte 2**

**.**

**.**

O barulho de despertador nunca lhe pareceu tão forte e intenso como naquela manhã. Sakura rolou por debaixo dos edredons até encontrar a borda da cama, tateou a cômoda em busca do maldito aparelho que tanto lhe perturbava o sono até encontrá-lo. Deu-lhe uma forte pancada fazendo-o se despedaçar sobre o criado mudo e parar de tocar. Sabia que tinha um dever a cumprir, ir trabalhar, mas sua cabeça latejava e o seu corpo parecia tão mais pesado do que o normal, que não tinha forças para levantar.

Algo veio a sua mente, parou por um instante, olhando em volta, estava um pouco confusa, encontrava-se em seu quarto, o que era bom, no entanto não se lembrava nem de ter chegado à porta de casa.

Ergueu o tronco de uma vez só, em seguida se arrependeu de tal ato, suas têmporas começaram a doer ainda mais forte o que a forçou a levar às mãos a cabeça, com o impulso e velocidade dos movimentos da rosada o edredom caiu, revelando sua completa falta de vestimentas, Sakura quase enfartou ao notar sua nudez. Estava completamente nua e não fazia idéia de como suas roupas haviam saído do seu corpo. Deus, o que havia feito noite passada?

Levou as mãos aos seios desnudos, tapando-os, remexendo-se violentamente jogando a coberta em seu colo para o lado, levantou da cama em um salto, se arrependeu novamente de suas ações rápidas e desnecessárias, tudo a sua volta começou a girar, cambaleou para trás duas vezes, apoiando um dos braços sobre a borda da cama, enquanto a outra mantinha sobre os seios cobertos, mas precisava entender o que estava acontecendo.

O que tinha acontecido dentro daquele quarto, que ela não se lembrava? Continuo percorrendo o ambiente em busca de suas roupas e a única coisa que encontrou foram seus sapatos e calcinha, a essa altura a rosada já estava em desespero.

Respirou fundo, buscando se acalmar antes que tivesse um colapso, quando ouviu um barulho vindo de seu banheiro. Sakura deu alguns passos, parando em frente à porta do recinto fechou os olhos, forçando a sua mente a procurar qualquer informação razoável para aquela situação, não se lembrava de ter visto o Sasuke no bar ontem à noite, na verdade não se lembrava de muita coisa daquela noite.

Mas sua mente só conseguia cogitar a hipótese dele ter aparecido por lá e levado-a para casa quando já estava bêbada demais para se proteger. Suspirou aquela ideia lhe parecia tão impossível, mas era a única aceitável, ela não estaria nua se não fosse por isso e com toda certeza ela jamais dormiria com outra pessoa. Sasuke seria sempre o único homem de sua vida. Reabriu os olhos levando uma das mãos à maçaneta, abrindo a porta de uma vez, enquanto um sorriso se formava em seus lábios.

– Eu sabia que você me desc... ITACHI!?

Todo o mundo de Sakura foi abaixo com a imagem de um Itachi com uma toalha envolvendo a cintura, "passeando" pelo _seu_ banheiro enquanto penteava as longas madeixas negras dele com o _seu_ pente. O fato de estar nua, ou de sua cabeça parecer que ia explodir não lhe importava mais.

A única coisa que passava pela sua mente era que aquilo só podia ser uma pegadinha, um terrível engano, um genjutsu. Era isso! Ela estava alucinando, não podia ter dormido com o irmão do noivo dela, simplesmente não podia ter feito isso. Juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo enquanto mentalmente pronunciava a palavra "kai", abriu os olhos torcendo para que quando o fizesse Itachi e tudo a sua volta teria desaparecido e ela estaria vestida, no entanto não foi isso que viu, mas sim a mesma imagem de antes, apenas com o moreno a observando intrigado, mas sem deixar seu ar malicioso passar despercebido. Sakura repetiu os mesmos gesto mais algumas vezes antes de sair correndo da frente da porta do banheiro pegando um roupão sobre o cabideiro em seu quarto, vestindo-o.

– Eu. Quero. VO-CÊ. Imediatamente. FO-RA. Da. Minha. CASA. – Vociferou a rosada.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxxoxo_**

Itachi havia acordado sentindo-se estranhamente bem, fazia tanto tempo que não dormia daquele jeito. Ultimamente acordava antes de o Sol nascer e ao que constatava o Sol já brilhava sobre o céu de Konoha. Virou o rosto para o lado esquerdo, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, ao deparar-se com as mechas rosa claro de Sakura sobre o travesseiro ao lado do seu, ergueu uma das mãos tocando alguns fios.

O motivo de sua calma e bem estar dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado. Não, ela não era mais uma conquista, não estava disputando com Sasuke, não queria provar ao seu irmãozinho que era melhor que ele. Ou queria? Na verdade não sabia dizer o que sentia pela rosada, só que durante anos acompanhou de perto todo aquele drama entre ela e Sasuke, viu de perto a menina ser desapontada pelo jovem. Na época não prestava atenção em Sakura estava com sua mente voltada aos treinos e missões e ao seu futuro glorioso e ela era apenas uma menina "irritante" – segundo o próprio Sasuke – não havia motivos para procurar saber quem era de verdade, seus sonhos, desejos, por que corria atrás de Sasuke. Itachi acreditava que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela desistiria como varias meninas ao decorrer dos anos faziam, e notaria o quanto tinha maltratado a "vitima" vulgo Sasuke. Sabia exatamente o que era aquilo e como funcionava, já tinha visto esse filme diversas vezes.

No entanto o improvável, aos seus olhos, aconteceu seu irmão começou a namorar a rosada e antes que percebesse ou se questionasse, Sakura estava presente em sua vida, de maneira indireta, é claro, mas ainda assim presente o suficiente para ele notar sua presença na mansão Uchiha, nos eventos familiares e sociais apenas para os amigos mais íntimos e aos poucos foi conhecendo a garota, ousava pensar que a conhecia melhor que seu próprio irmão.

E de repente se viu sentindo algo mais que afeição à menina que tanto o encantava e intrigava. Perturbá-la todas as vezes que ela aparecia em sua casa se tornou algo de praxe, necessário, as arruaças e ter qualquer garota não eram mais tão interessantes, ainda por cima ao ver o relacionamento dela de perto, sabia que ela merecia algo muito melhor do que alguém que escondia tudo que sentia. No entanto, Itachi mantinha-se firme. Aquilo tudo era encanto, ele não a amava, só queria saciar a vontade que há tanto tempo o consumia e era essa vontade que o fazia delirar e pensar na rosada, só porque não tinha, queria Era isso que ele forçava-se a acreditar sempre que seus pensamentos voltavam a ela, mas agora, depois do que tinham feito, a vontade não tinha cessado e ele não se incomodaria em repetir mais vezes.

Suspirou, mas agora parecia que voltar aquela casa seria impossível, largou o pente sobre o balcão da pia, saindo de dentro do banheiro com cautela, enquanto observava a expressão voraz de Sakura.

– Por que não tomamos um café? Você se acalma e nós conversamos sobre ontem a noite e daqui em...

– Não ouse continuar a falar. Eu não quero saber o que houve, eu quero você fora daqui agora, sem rodeios.

E antes que Itachi falasse qualquer outra coisa, a rosada levou uma das mãos para frente agarrando o pulso do moreno, que se permitiu ser puxado pela menina, para onde ela quiser. No estado que ela se encontrava protestar não era a melhor opção.

Sakura saiu do quarto dirigindo-se para a entrada de sua casa, mas a cada passo, uma nova descoberta. Enfim tinha achado suas peças de roupa jogadas pela escada que a levava a entrada. Passou por todas ignorando-as, pensaria nisso depois primeiro tinha que se livrar dele.

Itachi analisou com cautela os traços raivosos de Sakura, sabia que era mais forte que ela e não teria muita dificuldade em pará-la, mas algo o alertava que o melhor a fazer era não protestar. Só que não sairia sem antes se divertir um pouco, enquanto passavam por um móvel qualquer no corredor ele puxou sua calça que se encontrava sobre o mesmo.

Ontem a noite tinha feitou um 'tour' muito interessante pela casa dela, ver as roupas jogadas o fazia querer conhecer novamente os cantos daquela casa. Com a calça em mãos parou assim que a menina soltou seu braço, abrindo a porta logo em seguida para que ele saísse. Com seu típico sorriso de canto o rapaz deu um passo à frente parando sobre a claridade que dominou o espaço, passou a mão pelas madeixas negras longas.

– Deseja mesmo que eu saia da sua casa apenas de toalha?

Primeiramente, ela corou para logo em seguida empalidecer, fechando a porta com violência. Alguém poderia tê-lo visto parado ali só de toalha como uma estatua, maldito Itachi. Por que ela tinha que ter feito tamanha estupidez? Abriu uma pequena brecha observando a movimentação em volta, parecia calma, apenas umas crianças um pouco distante brincando, ninguém deve ter visto ele, era melhor acreditar nisso. Fechou a porta, escorando-se nela, notando, enfim, que Itachi continuava parado a sua frente, _ainda _com a toalha em volta da cintura.

– Por que você ainda não se vestiu? Você só pode está querendo brincar comigo.

Sem deixar que seu típico sorriso Uchiha sumisse de seus lábios – realmente brincar com ela era o que ele mais queria, mas não da maneira como ela estava pensando –, Itachi puxou o nó da toalha, desfazendo-o e ficando completamente nu em frente à menina, com toda a calma do mundo pôs sua calça sem se importar com o fato de sua cueca está perdida pela casa dela, quando Sakura achasse seria muito mais divertido. Alem do que as caras e bocas que ela fazia eram impagáveis demais para se importa com uma peça de roupa.

– Vou indo, depois você me manda o resto da minha roupa sabe onde eu moro. E acho melhor você respirar Sakura, está começando a ficar roxa. – O rapaz falou em seu tom zombeiro, enquanto a afastava da porta com o corpo levando suas mãos a maçaneta, girando-a.

Chegou a abrir uma pequena fresta antes de sentir a mão de Sakura bater na madeira a sua frente voltando a fechá-la, olhando como uma fera pronta para devorar sua presa.

– Você não pode sair pela porta desse jeito, é o meu cunhado. Deus, o que eu fiz? – Sakura havia saído do seu torpor induzido pela falta de pudor daquele homem.

Ele não tinha o direito de tirar a toalha bem na frente dela como se aquilo fosse algo completamente normal, porque não era e agora teria que dar um jeito de sumir com ele da sua casa e apagar aquele incidente da sua mente, da sua vida. O puxou pela calça, forçando-o a ir para longe daquela porta.

– Sou seu ex-cunhado Sakura, lembra? Você que me disse isso ontem a noite e Deus não tem nada a ver com o que fizemos. – Não podia ignorar a graça que estava achando de toda aquela situação, estava se tornando mais divertido do que o esperado.

– Para de ser idiota, ok? Você vai dar um jeito de sumir da minha casa, sem que ninguém o veja, Itachi. Você é um grande gênio pode muito bem fazer isso.

– Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas não espere que eu desapareça por completo, quando você menos esperar eu apareço.

Itachi desapareceu da sala em um estalo, Sakura sentiu um alivio dominando-a, girou sobre os calcanhares e tratou de recolher as roupas jogadas pelos cantos da casa sem pensar no que havia acontecido noite passada. Sem duvida o maior erro de toda a sua vida, mas aquela não era a hora para pensar sobre a grande besteira que tinha feito. Tinha que canalizar suas energias e ir trabalhar, muitas pessoas dependiam dela. Não podia se deixar abater por essas coisas, não agora. Talvez se fizesse um plantão manteria sua mente muito ocupada e não precisaria refletir sobre essa noite que teve, nem sobre ter visto Itachi nu, no meio da sua sala.

Sakura largou, sobre o balcão da recepção, seu ultimo prontuário. O hospital não estava tão cheio, sem grandes emergências apenas alguns pacientes e visitas de rotina aos que já estavam internados há algum tempo. Graças a isso seu pensamento volta e meio, retornava a manhã agitada em sua casa e o fato de não conseguir recorda-se de muita coisa que havia feito aquela noite.

Por que Ino não a socorreu? Ou a prima dela? Onde estão aquelas duas na verdade? Não teve noticias de ninguém, talvez falar com Ino mais tarde fosse à solução de seus problemas. A Haruno suspirou, caminhando em direção à cantina do hospital, necessitava de cafeína. Sem prestar atenção ao caminho acabou esbarrando em Hinata que saia de um dos quartos.

– Sakura-chan! Tudo bem com você? – Perguntou a tímida herdeira dos Hyuuga.

– Estou bem sim Hinata-chan. Eu dei uma olhada mais cedo no Neji e ele parece ótimo, logo, logo vai poder voltar para casa – Sorriu a rosada.

– Ahh...Isso sem duvida é uma ótima noticia, mas...eu

– SAKURA-CHAN! – Sem cerimônia alguma Naruto interrompeu a conversa das meninas agarrando sua amiga.

Os resquícios de sua ressaca ainda estavam presentes e foram logos descontados no loiro mais escandaloso de Konoha com um potente soco muito bem dado:

– NARUTO! Isso é um hospital, fale baixo e tenha modos.

– Desculpa, Sakura-chan, mas não precisa me bater 'ttebayo. – Naruto acariciava seu galo, aproximando-se de Hinata quando se lembrou de uma coisa muito curiosa que havia visto ontem à noite. – Hey, o que você estava fazendo no parque ontem à noite? Junto com o Itachi? – Perguntou um Naruto muito curioso.

No tom do Uzumaki dava para notar que não havia malicia apenas mera curiosidade. Não sabia que Sakura era tão amiga assim de Itachi para saírem juntos, mas para a Haruno aquela frase pareceu tão maliciosa e cheia de censura que ela se sentiu extremamente ofendida.

– Não te interessa com quem eu saio ou deixo de sair, Naruto. Não sou mais uma menininha que você e o Sasuke protegiam, agora sou uma mulher. MU-LHER e posso muito bem cuidar de mim e sair com quem eu quiser. – Disse tudo de uma vez em tom bem forte, acompanhado de uma carranca que assustou tanto Naruto quanto Hinata que achou que seria agredida pela médica-nin.

– Ca-calma...Sakura-chan. – Disse um Naruto muito nervoso e assustado, coçando a nuca. – Só não sabia que você e o Itachi eram tão amigos assim, só isso.

Sakura olhou para os dois estáticos a sua frente se repreendendo do seu comportamento, estava dando na cara que algo tinha acontecido com eles tendo uma reação dessas, é obvio que Naruto, seu amigo tapado, nunca maldiria um encontro seu com o irmão do seu namorado. Suspirou.

– Desculpa Naruto, isso é só o estresse...eu...eu...encontrei o Itachi por acaso...e fui falar sobre o Sasuke com ele. É...foi isso, só isso. – Sorriu para os dois a sua frente tentando transmitir calma, no entanto Naruto e Hinata só pareciam mais apavorados com o comportamento da rosada.

– Ahh...mas...você estava bebendo com ele e parecia muito ani...

– Espera um minuto, o parque não fica na direção da sua casa... – Sakura preferiu cortar de uma vez aquele assunto já imaginando onde ele daria, quando se lembrou desse detalhe e ao notar que os dois estavam corando um sorriso sacana surgiu em seus lábios. – Mas fica próxima a casa de Hinata. Não acredito nisso. Que horas eram? Seu pai sabe que o Naruto fica até tão tarde na sua casa, Hinata-chan?

Naruto e Hinata começaram a falar um monte de coisas incoerentes e sem saída, Hinata se enfiou no quarto de Neji e Naruto saiu em disparada falando alguma coisa sobre treino e aposta com o Kakashi-sensei e Sakura pode enfim se sentir tranquila. Ter Naruto falando sobre aquele assunto tão delicado só a deixava mais apreensiva e culpada. Pensando em quem mais na vila poderia ter visto ela e Itachi juntos e principalmente o que Sakura e Itachi haviam feito à vista de todos. Ela precisava urgentemente lembrar-se daquela fatídica noite.

.

.

**Continua...**

**.**

**.**

**Nota: **Espero que gostem e comentem paah, não faz mal. HSUASHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSAHS

Bjos, até a próxima.

.

.


	5. Encontros ao Acaso ou Não?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O Que Eu Faço?!**

**.**

**.**

**Cápitulo 5 – Encontros ao Acaso ou Não?**

**.**

**.**

Quando bateu a porta do escritório do Yondaime aquela noite sua mente encontrava-se no mais completo caos. Apenas duas coisas eram coerentes e precisas: uma que necessitava de uma missão e duas não voltaria para casa essa noite. Não importava se tivesse que ir até a casa do Minato e enfrentar a Kushina e o Naruto, juntos. Precisava sair daquela maldita vila, de perto _dela_, a culpada de toda essa confusão interna em que ele se encontrava.

Lembrava perfeitamente o motivo de ter decidido namorar a Sakura. Ele precisava se livrar das suas fangirls que estavam se tornando, cada dia, mais barulhentas e invasivas. Mas a rosada, que um dia tinha sido uma das suas maiores fãs, parecia ter mudado, não era como as outras e não o tratava mais daquela forma grudenta e insuportável. Sabia que ela ainda gostava dele, no entanto não havia favoritismo nas missões e o tratamento que recebia dela, nessas ocasiões, era o mesmo que ela direcionava a Naruto. Não gritava, nem grudava, muito menos vivia pedindo para sair ou fazendo demonstrações de amor em qualquer canto, mas ainda era carinhosa.

Por essas e outras razões achou que ela estava apta a ser sua namorada. Ele precisava ter uma, urgentemente, ela o conhecia quase tão bem quanto sua mãe. Pedir Sakura em namoro não envolvia qualquer coisa semelhante a amor era apenas unir o útil ao agradável, já que a medica-nin havia crescido bastante desde a época em que eram gennins e agora era tão ou até mais bela do que Ino.

Então, ele o fez, pediu a garota em namoro. Não disse com todas as letras que não a amava, é claro, mas disse que estar em uma relação era algo novo para ele que precisaria ter calma e paciência para que juntos conseguissem manter esse relacionamento. E ela teve, cumpriu seu papel de forma tão perfeita que o caçula dos Uchiha permitiu algumas exceções, algumas exigências por parte dela, uma coisinha aqui e outra ali e no meio de toda essa mudança ele se viu gostando de verdade da sua irritante colega de time.

Não sabia dizer onde e quando esse sentimento havia começado. A atração sempre existiu, o sexo era ótimo, mas no começo não tinha muita coisa. Ele não se importava com nada em relação à vida da rosada. O ciúme existia, mas não era ciúme em si era mais uma questão territorial. Os caras precisavam saber que ela era dele e depois que descobriam esse detalhe ele não se importava mais. No entanto com o tempo as coisas foram tomando um caminho novo, inesperado e quando a via sorrindo para outro – que não fosse Naruto e Kakashi – de forma muito intima ele perdia a cabeça e queria que Sakura se afastasse deles ou falasse apenas o extremo necessário com esses indivíduos, e claro, que lhe passasse o relatório completo: Quem era? O que queria? E se mantinha algum relacionamento? Se a ultima resposta fosse uma negativa ele a queria longe dessa pessoa, não importa se fosse o chefe dela, ou o amigo gay. E principalmente, Sakura sabia que o Lee ela deveria fingir que não existia.

Ele sabia que o sobrancelhudo nunca teria chances ao lado dele, um Uchiha, mas ainda sim todo aquele grude e declarações sem fim, às pessoas iam achar que ele era fraco e não tinha voz de comando sobre a sua relação que até mesmo o _Lee _se atrevia a paquerar sua namorada e isso nunca, ferir seu orgulho de macho era demais.

Mas era exatamente isso que Sakura parecia tão a fim de fazer, não uma ou duas vezes, mas diversas. Muitas ele esteve presente e afugentou o desgraçado mostrando a todos quem mandava. Só que não era sempre que ele estava por perto e, às vezes, tinha que ouvir uma piada aqui, uma história dali sobre o que e Lee fez para Sakura, _sua_ Sakura. Até a ultima, demais para ele e o pior: Sakura nem estava sendo hostil ou afugentando ele como dizia sempre fazer, ela o tratava bem. Tratava bem, O Lee! Seu sangue subiu, não dava para perdoar isso. Sakura mexeu com forças que ela não podia controlar e agora pagaria o preço.

A missão que havia pego era "solo" encontraria o resto do pessoal no país da Cachoeira e voltaria com eles, trazendo algo de muito valioso. Ao que tudo indicava um dos companheiros estava ferido e precisavam de alguém para substituí-lo, perfeito, parece que essa missão caiu do céu para ele e teria que ficar uma semana fora.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sakura largou o jaleco em sua sala pegando a bolsa e enfim saindo para almoçar, às três da tarde, era quase uma janta. A manhã no hospital havia sido puxada e ela não teve um tempinho livre desde que chegou, apenas agora.

Ao menos não estava de ressaca como ontem, se estivesse não queria nem pensar no quão patética pareceria. Pensando nisso a rosada notou que havia passado um dia inteiro sem Itachi.

Depois do que ocorreu em sua casa imaginou que o encontraria ao "acaso" em diversos lugares, porém não foi o que aconteceu. O Uchiha simplesmente sumiu de suas vistas, mas infelizmente não podia dizer o mesmo sobre sua cabeça.

Durante um tempo tentou a todo custo recordar do que tinham feito naquela noite. A única coisa que veio em sua mente foi uma conversa louca em frente à geladeira da sua casa, sobre frutas favoritas e sinceramente não estava muito a fim de aprofundar esse tipo de pensamento, mas ainda sim, não conseguia parar de pensar nele ou na grande confusão que tinha se metido. Tinha decidido que deixaria essa história para trás e não buscaria mais nada sobre aquela noite do inferno, no entanto ao andar pelas ruas de Konoha algumas pessoas a olhavam de forma esquisita.

– "_Será que todos sabem que passei a noite com o meu próprio cunhado e que agora sou oficialmente a maior vadia dessa vila?" _–Devaneando sobre sua atual promiscuidade Sakura não percebeu que alguém vinha em sua direção até bater na lateral do corpo da pessoa.

– Opa! Está distraída assim porque ficou relembrando da nossa noite de amor, Sakurinha? – Não é necessário dizer que as bochechas da Haruno tomaram tons de um vermelho berrante, quase um sinalizador, mas não era apenas de constrangimento que ela corava, mas de raiva também.

– Como se atreve a falar comigo? Como se atreve a olhar para mim depois do que _me_ fez? – Falava tudo em um tom raivoso, mas baixo, não queria que ninguém ouvisse. Sua cabeça virava de um lado para o outro em busca de olhos curiosos e cochichos sobre eles, mas parecia que ninguém ali se importava.

Itachi sorriu, observando a apreensão da medica-nin:

– Que eu saiba, não fiz nada que, _você, _não quisesse. Não se lembra, Sakura? Você me implorou bastante. Muitas e muitas vezes, em muitos lugares diferentes da sua casa – Ao ver as expressões que ela fazia, Itachi não pode evitar judiar um pouquinho mais. Aproximou seu rosto do dela dessa vez sussurrando, certificando-se de que apenas ela ouviria – E... Até mesmo fora dela. – Ao dizer isso virou o rosto contendo sua vontade de rir. – Mas não se preocupe, se você não se lembra, nós podemos repetir a qualquer hora é só você chamar.

A mão de Sakura coçou para ir de encontro aquele rosto perfeito de Itachi enquanto ele falava sobre a noite que passaram juntos como se fosse algo normal e casual e completamente comum entre eles. Estava estupefata, com ódio, revoltada com aquele homem. E antes que atraísse a atenção das pessoas preferiu se afastar.

Caminhou o mais depressa possível até OrganicClub o melhor restaurante natural da redondeza. Bem, sempre achou que precisava perder uns quilinhos e dessa maneira evitaria encontrar o Naruto, geralmente comia em um local que era caminho para casa de Hinata e ele sempre a via, ou então no Ichiraku, onde ele sempre estava. Depois daquela conversa no hospital ela queria que ele esquecesse o tópico Itachi da mesma forma que ela queria. Nada melhor que uma distância saudável para que isso acontecesse.

– Eu vou querer uma salada _Bakuton_¹ e chá gelado de limão, por favor. – Respondeu ao garçom, sorrindo.

– Testuda! O que faz aqui? – Sakura sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha – mas não um prazeroso, diga-se de passagem – ao ouvir a voz estridente de Ino.

Por que ela não pensou nisso? Era obvio que Ino, sempre tão preocupada com seu corpo, frequentaria um lugar como aquele, quando não estivesse em reunião com o resto do seu time. Sakura sorriu amarelo, observando a loira que já tomava o lugar a sua frente na mesa que antes era apenas dela.

– Por que não me disse que começou a me dar ouvido e tava comendo em um lugar tão bom e saudável? A gente podia marcar para comer juntas com mais frequência.

– O que está fazendo aqui esse horário, porca? Veio lanchar salada? – Sakura zombou e Ino bufou.

– Não é nada disso, tive que levar minha prima hoje cedo para casa dela. Você sabe, ela não vive aqui na vila. Cheguei ainda pouco e vim aqui comer algo. – Dizia uma Ino estranhamente calma, enquanto Sakura apenas torcia para que o assunto: "Sasuke/bar/Itachi" não surgisse, não teria como escapar da loira e por mais que estar na frente de uma pessoa que esteve no mesmo bar que ela há dois dias despertasse sua curiosa, a rosada mantinha-se receosa. Talvez descobrir a verdade não fosse algo bom de fato.

Após fazer o seu pedido Ino se virou para a rosada:

– Testa, eu preciso te manter a par de tudo que aconteceu desde que nos desencontramos aquela noite no bar. – A Haruno temeu aquela expressão esfuziante da loira não queria nem ver o que poderia vir por ai, resolveu mudar de assunto.

– Fale-me de sua prima, Ino-porca. Por que ela foi embora?

– Então, é isso! Deixe-me falar. Hachiko se atracou com o Shika. Você sabe, você viu. Dormiu na casa dele e tudo mais, mas aquele preguiçoso do Shikamaru ficou se sentindo culpado, mesmo não tendo mais nada com a Temari. Na manhã seguinte ele despachou minha prima de forma sutil. Ela chegou lá em casa toda animada dizendo que nunca mais ia embora da vila. Vê se pode? – Ino sorria e gesticulava sem parar pegando um dos pãezinhos sobre a mesa e começando a comer. – Mas a questão é que ontem a Temari chegou por aqui para resolver um desses problemas sobre a prova _Chunnin_e você sabe muito bem quem é a outra pessoa responsável. Pois é, eles fizeram as pazes e o Shika, boca grande, contou para a Temari e a louca foi parar lá em casa querendo brigar com a minha prima. – A loira ria sem conseguir se conter. – Sakura, você tinha que ver, e a Hachiko que não é ninja queria peitar a Tema. Eu ri de me acabar, mas no final sobrou para eu apartar os ânimos e mandar minha prima para casa, faz parte da vida. E você testuda? O que me conta da _sua noite?_ – Ino lançou a Sakura um sorriso faceiro e em contrapartida a rosada não gostou nada daquela expressão de sua amiga/rival.

Por sorte os pratos chegaram bem na hora que teria que responder e Sakura nunca agradeceu de forma tão sincera um garçom por trazer sua refeição. Voltou sua atenção para o prato remexendo sua salada. Suspirou tentando dizer tudo de forma despreocupada, sem transmitir o nervosismo que sentia.

– Nada. Minha noite foi bem normal, ontem também e hoje. Rotina, apenas minha velha rotinha. – Ao terminar tomou uma boa golada de seu chá gelado encarando pela primeira vez sua amiga loira que a observava com uma sobrancelha erguida, estranhando o comportamento da outra.

– Hmmm... Olha Testuda, eu sei que as coisas não estão fáceis. – Ino diminuiu um pouco seu ritmo sabia que aquele era um tema delicado e sabia também por tudo que sua amiga estava passando. – Eu não quero te pressionar, mas saiba que eu to aqui para o que precisar, eu vou está do seu lado amiga, pode contar.

As palavras de Ino não reconfortaram Sakura, em vez disso ela só ficou ainda mais tensa. Não entendia onde a loira escandalosa de Konoha queria chegar com isso... "tema delicado"; "vou está do seu lado"; Essas frases fizeram a cabeça da rosada dar um estalo. Sakura largou o seu garfo sobre a mesa e olhou espantada para sua amiga que mantinha uma expressão compadecida, engoliu em seco, sentindo seu coração bater tão forte em seu peito que tinha certeza que as pessoas ao redor podiam ouvir. Inclinou o corpo para frente, falando o mais baixo possível:

– Ino, do que você tá falando?

– Sakura não se preocupa. Eu sei que você não quer falar sobre isso e eu entendo amiga, entendo mesmo. Acontece com todo mundo, mas eu to aqui, quando se sentir a vontade para falar sobre, pode contar comigo. – A medica-nin tinha certeza que começava a sentir todos os sintomas de um infarto fulminante, levou as mãos a cabeça, jogando seu cabelo para trás de forma nervosa, Ino só podia está falando de uma coisa. Ela sabia! Sabia o que Sakura tinha feito com Itachi.

– Ino, eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não sei onde me enfiar. Parece que tá tudo desmoronando. O Itachi... Ino, foi o Itachi... Eu... Ele – Sua voz começou a embargar, Ino estaria ao seu lado, mas as pessoas a julgariam e Sakura não queria ver as pessoas importantes em sua vida virando-lhe a cara.

– Tá tudo bem, Sakura, não precisa se forçar a falar, todo mundo tem seu tempo, o seu vai chegar. – A loira estendeu a mão sobre a mesa, pegando-a da rosada e apertando – E é normal que você tenha recorrido a ele, é o irmão. Eu sei que você buscava... Eu também fiz isso quando o meu relacionamento com o Gaara acabou. – Sakura ficou completamente atônita, não iria julgar sua amiga, mas essa parte da história ela não conhecia. Ino e Kankuro, ta ai um casal que ela não consegue imaginar. – Pobre Shika... – Shika? Ino está falando da Temari, como eu não soube disso antes? Ino se envolveu com uma mulher e não contou para Sakura? Estava passada demais com essa revelação.

– Por que você não me contou isso, Ino? Era obvio que eu não te julgaria e estaria do seu lado. – Ino ficou de boca aberta sem entender do que a Haruno estava falando.

– Como assim não contei a você sua testuda desmemoriada? Eu te pedi desculpa por ter te deixado de lado e está andando com a Temari. É que, como ela era irmã ela realmente viu todo o meu namoro, e no fim eu me sentia conectada a ela, eu tava mal, só queria ficar perto dela. – E aquelas palavras foram como um balde de água fria para Sakura, ela gentilmente puxou a mão do aperto da amiga loira, levando-o a barra de sua saia e apertando.

Ela deveria ter desconfiado que ninguém no mundo faria o que ela fez. Era disso que Ino falava: consolo. Ela acha que a Haruno tinha ido até Itachi falar sobre o Sasuke... Sasuke... Um bolo começou a se formar na boca do estomago da rosada.

– Por isso eu entendi perfeitamente bem quando vi o Itachi te levando do bar...

Sakura não estava mais tão atenta às palavras de sua amiga. Pensar que quase tinha contado a Ino a maior merda que havia feito em sua vida. Agora só conseguia se odiar um pouco mais. Desde que acordara na mesma cama que seu ex-cunhado, havia deixado um pouco o tema Sasuke de lado e estava se sentindo culpada por isso também. Pensava em coisas frívolas, por não querer pensar nele, não dava, seria demais para ela.

Um dia a verdade viria à tona, e ela sabia que se dependesse de Sasuke ela estaria morta desse dia em diante. E esse era um pensamento inconcebível. Tocar no nome do moreno fez outros questionamentos voltarem à mente da rosada. Onde ele estava agora? O que estava fazendo? Ela não fazia ideia, só que estava em uma missão.

–... Mas confesso que fiquei bastante espantada em ter ver em um balanço junto com ele. – E Ino riu alto e a rosada só pegou o final da frase.

– O-o que? Balanço? Do que ta falando sua porca?

– De você sua idiota. Você e o Itachi. Ele estava te balançando, eu achei isso engraçado, mas não quis te incomodar, vocês conversavam e você parecia até bem. – Sakura ficou um tempo parada. Encarando sua amiga que comia alegremente seu almoço e tagarelava como sempre, mas sua mente trabalhava em outras questões.

– Bem, vou indo, o almoço foi uma maravilha, a gente tem que fazer isso mais vezes Sakura, não fique o tempo todo enfiada naquele hospital, ok? – Sakura apenas sorriu em concordância se despedindo de sua amiga escandalosa enquanto tomava o rumo contrario ao dela e sua mente trabalhava com os novos fatos que surgiram.

Naruto tinha lhe dito que a viu no parque, mas não era o mesmo que a porca a viu. O de Ino era um parque infantil, que ficava na direção de sua casa. Ao saírem do bar aquela seria a rota ideal. Passariam em frente a uma pracinha que tinha esse playground, mas o parque que Naruto se referia era o Parque de Konoha, uma área aberta para passeios e piqueniques e definitivamente não ficava no caminho de sua casa. Ficava próximo a área nobre da vila. O que ela foi fazer lá? Com o Itachi e de madrugada? Poderia perguntar ao Naruto, pedir mais detalhes do que ele viu, mas isso era uma coisa que ela não queria. Tocar nesse tema com ele não seria nada agradável, principalmente por não saber o que fazia lá e que explicação poderia dar ao loiro escandaloso.

Mal chegou ao hospital e a rosada já foi logo informada que o turno dela na enfermaria iria começar. O hospital de Konoha era grande e recebia muitas emergências ninjas gravíssimas e para não negligenciar os casos menores os médicos criaram um sistema de turnos entre eles para que um ou dois a cada duas horas ficasse responsáveis das emergências mais simples e de fácil resolução, principalmente as voltadas aos civis.

Assim que entrou na enfermaria, Sakura quase voltou, quase. Deitado em uma das macas estava Itachi, forçando uma expressão de desconforto com as mãos no abdômen, uma cena completamente irreal que chamava atenção das enfermeiras e até de algumas pessoas que conheciam o gênio Uchiha, por nome é claro. Aquela era uma cena digna do Lee e Sakura não acreditou que era Itachi quem a estava fazendo. Aproximou-se da maca sem um pingo de boa vontade:

– Itachi, o que faz aqui?

– Não dá para notar? Eu não me sinto bem. – Disse com um sorriso de canto formado em seus lábios, sorriso esse que Sakura queria arrancar a paulada. – Achei que as pessoas vinham ao hospital quando não se sentiam bem.

– Claro. E o que você está sentindo? Pode me dizer? – Perguntou de forma gentil usando seu tom profissional, mesmo não acreditando naquela cena.

– Uma dor bem aguda em meu abdômen e náuseas. Acho que o meu almoço não me caiu muito bem. – Dizia o moreno levando uma das mãos à cabeça com uma expressão quase sofrida no rosto que penalizou algumas garotas que estavam bem próximas.

– Hmmm. E você não poderia resolver em casa? Com um remédio? Pedia a sua mãe por exemplo.

– Minha mãe não está em casa, foi passar o dia com a Kushina, por isso comi fora.

– E, você, um homem adulto e muito inteligente não sabe achar um remedinho para indigestão, sozinho? – Questionou uma Sakura incrédula com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, vendo até onde aquilo iria.

– É... Eu sei, mas fiquei pensando... Eu sou um ninja brilhante. Futuro líder de um clã próspero. Quem sabe futuro Hokage. Alguém pode ter tentado me envenenar, eu não sei. Então achei melhor ir ao local certo e ficar sobre os cuidados de... _mãos hábeis..._ – Suas duas últimas palavras foram em um tom mais lento e dava para sentir a malicia, Sakura corou mesmo contra a sua vontade. – ...Que sem duvida alguma me tratariam do jeito certo, você entende, né?

- Eu entendo que você é um babaca. Não deveria está aqui, me seguindo. Que coisa Itachi! Você não tem nada mais importantes para fazer? – Tinha se aproximado um pouco mais da maca e sussurrada essas palavras de forma mordaz, para que só ele ouvisse e entendesse que estava começando a perder a cabeça com essa situação.

- Seguindo? Onde estou te seguindo, querida Sakura? Eu estava aqui à espera de um médico. O que posso fazer se esse médico é você? – E o sorriso de lado pareceu alargar-se, mas como todo Uchiha, não chegou a formar um sorriso completo, mas ela sabia que ele estava se divertindo e o pior à custa dela.

Sem ter muito que dizer e odiando o fato de que ele estava certo, Sakura fez um exame rápido no Uchiha. Não acreditava em nada nessa historinha, mas tinha que admitir que as desculpas dele fossem melhores e bem mais elaboradas que as do Lee.

Depois do check-up ela apenas confirmou o que já sabia, ele estava perfeitamente bem, fora essa "dor" que ele sentia, mas como uma "vingançazinha" ela o fez tomar algumas vacinas para "evitar problemas futuros" e no máximo Itachi foi furado dez vezes, por parcela, ela sempre dizia que era a ultima e quando ele estava quase saindo da sala lembrava-se de uma nova que o protegeria de 'n' coisas que ele não fazia ideia do que eram, mas permaneceu no joguinho e quando ela informou que aquela era ultima e podia embora, ele não foi. Ficou sentado, sobre a maca esperando a próxima agulhada. Não cairia na brincadeira dela mais uma vez estava começando a perder a graça.

– Agora é sério, você já pode ir. – Ele a encarou por um tempo, Sakura fugia de seu olhar a todo custou, o Uchiha mais velho se levantou e despediu-se de todos os presentes, agradecendo as enfermeiras pela ajuda. Caminhou até a porta, mas quando foi sair voltou seu olhar à médica-nin, fitou-a de forma intensa e sorriu – Obrigada por sempre me conceder os melhores tratamentos Sakura-chan. – E saiu, deixando a Haruno corada para trás e um grupo de enfermeiras apaixonadas.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Um pouco depois que sua estadia na enfermaria acabou seu turno no hospital também terminou. Estava livre para ir para casa, descansar e esquecer as confusões que ela tinha passado, ultimamente seus dias estava sendo tão turbulentos.

Antes de ter o seu merecido descanso, Sakura lembrou que precisava pegar um pergaminho na biblioteca. Necessitaria dele para amanhã bem cedo. Maldita seja essa sua vida de médica. Arrastou-se até a biblioteca de Konoha e ao entrar apenas acenou para bibliotecária, todos a conheciam por ali, ela vivia enfiada naquele lugar.

Não demorou muito para que encontroasse o corredor desejado e menos ainda para pegar o pergaminho que queria. Quando ia saindo do corredor em que se encontrava, trombou com uma pessoa. Não pode acreditar quando seus olhos se depararam com Uchiha Itachi pela terceira vez aquele dia.

– "_Não é possível, ele esta passando de todos os limites." _– Pensou uma Sakura bastante incomodada.

– O. QUE. VO-CÊ. ES-TÁ. FA-ZEN-DO. AQUIIII?! – Suas palavras saíram bem pontoadas e silaba por silaba, todas gritadas para que ele compreendesse perfeitamente o que ela dizia. Já não existia mais qualquer resquício de paciência com aquele ser dentro do corpo da rosada. – VAMOS. DIGA-ME!

Itachi foi pego completamente de surpresa pelos berros de Sakura, porque sinceramente ele não esperava encontra-la ali. Bem, com muita relutância ele admitia que o esbarrão "ocasional" na rua não tinha sido tão ocasional assim e nem mesmo o encontro no hospital.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Ele caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha quando avistou aquela cabeleira rosa andando desatenta, na verdade ela estava na rua principal e ele pegaria uma das transversais para voltar ao seu lar, mas não lhe custaria desviar seu caminho para provoca-la e já que tinha mudado seu trajeto inicial porque não ir até o hospital e esperar por ela? Não tinha nada para fazer em casa.

Esse era o plano, mas ao chegar à entrada ouviu uma das enfermeiras perguntar a outra sobre Sakura, informando que ela deveria aparecer logo, pois seu turno na enfermaria logo começaria e ele resolveu apenas unir o útil ao agradável. Ficou por ali em volta do hospital até sentir o chakra de Sakura locomovendo-se. Então, deu entrada, mas ele não a perseguia, de maneira alguma, Uchiha Itachi nunca perseguia. Ele apenas, ocasionalmente, conseguia informações que ninguém mais tinha e usava-as ao seu bel prazer, só isso.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Infelizmente dessa vez não era como as outras duas ele realmente necessitava de um dos livros daquele lugar. Minato pediu que ele lesse e era só isso e nada mais que isso que o levava até ali, quanto a encontrar com ela, dessa vez era realmente o destino a seu favor, ou não.

– Duvido muito que você vá acreditar em mim, mas eu vim pegar um livro – E estendeu o encadernado a altura dos olhos da rosada.

– SEU GRANDE MENTIRO... – A Haruno foi interrompida.

- Shhhhh...Srta. Sakura! Isso é uma biblioteca, não faça escândalos. – Disse Mizuki, a bibliotecária em um tom de reprimenda saindo logo em seguida resmungando sobre os maus modos dessa juventude.

Sakura sentiu suas bochechas arderem, não sabia onde se enfiar havia gritado com aquele homem maldito em um lugar publico, ela estava perdendo o controle da situação – se já não tinha perdido – isso não podia acontecer. Abaixou a cabeça, massageando as temporãs.

– Olhe, para de me seguir, para de dizer que esses encontros são ocasionais. Porque eu sei que não são.

- Ora, ora. Então admite que está atrás de mim? – Disse um Itachi com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- O-o...O QUE? – Seu tom aumentou um pouco, mas logo tratou de baixa-lo. – O que está dizendo seu idiota? O perseguidor aqui é você!

- Não, no meu ponto de vista. – Itachi levou uma das mãos ao queixo, acariciando enquanto observava um ponto entre a parede e uma das estantes. – Veja bem, o caso da rua, é uma via pública. Onde toda a cidade passa. O que não impedia nem eu e nem você de estarmos nela, mas foi você... – Cutucou o ombro dela de leve com o indicador - ...Quem esbarrou em mim. E depois no hospital quando eu entrei. Você não estava lá e uma doce enfermeira me avisou que um médico logo viria me atender e então alguns minutos depois você apareceu. – Voltou a cutucar o ombro da Haruno – E bem, aqui nem vou comentar. Viu alguém entrar depois de você? E se insiste nesse assunto, pode perguntar a bibliotecária que ela vai ter o prazer de informar que eu cheguei aqui antes de você. – Ao terminar Itachi deu alguns passos na direção da rosada, enquanto ela recuava, afastando-se dele e entrando no corredor em que estava há alguns minutos atrás. – Agora me diga: se eu chego primeiro e logo depois você aparece. Quem está seguindo quem, Sakura? – A menina sentiu suas costas baterem na estante de pergaminhos, os pelos da sua nuca se eriçarem enquanto o moreno a encurralava e aproximava seu rosto do dela. Aproximava demais. – Por acaso você quer algo de mim? Pois se quiser eu posso está aberto a negociações. – E enquanto dizia a ultima palavra a rosada realmente sentiu os lábios dele roçando sobre os seus. – Mas você vai ter que está vestida de enfermeira, como me prometeu. – E ele afastou seu rosto apenas para poder apreciar o que havia feito com ela.

Sakura passou de constrangida, a receosa, a ansiosa, confusa e enraivecida. E sua face transpareceu todas essas emoções que borbulhavam dentro dela. No final suas sobrancelhas se uniram.

– Que promessa mais absurda! Eu não fiz isso... Não...mesmo... E-eu... eu fiz?

Itachi soltou uma lufada de ar que podia se assemelhar há um riso contido:

– Ah fez, fez essa e muitas outras. Se quiser eu posso te contar tudo que você prometeu fazer e tudo que você realmente fez aquela noite. – O moreno esperou por alguma resposta por parte dela e ao ver que não receberia, resolveu se afastar, mexera demais com a cabeçinha da rosada, ela precisava de um tempo para absorver essas novas informações.

Estava quase saindo daquele lugar quando a ouviu resmungar algo tão baixo que se não estivesse em um local tão silencioso e não fosse um ninja que mantinha seus sentidos sempre apurados não teria ouvido.

- É mentira. É tudo mentira. – Virou-se para o moreno, bastante séria. – Eu sei o que você está fazendo. Quer me tirar do sério a qualquer custo, fazer de mim seu passatempo, me irritar e provocar só para que eu estoure e você possa dar boas gargalhadas depois. Eu não dormi com você. Eu não fiz nada de errado. Nós provavelmente só conversamos e eu apaguei e VOCÊ se aproveitou disso para criar toda essa confusão na minha vida. Acabou, Itachi, eu já descobri tudo então pode parando com essa sua encenação patética. – Disse uma orgulhosa Haruno e com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo se aproximou do seu ex-cunhado com uma expressão vitoriosa.

Sem pedir e de forma bastante inesperada, Itachi passou os braços pela cintura da Sakura, jogando-a novamente contra a prateleira de pergaminhos, mas dessa vez não eram apenas seus rostos que estavam próximos, seu corpo estava colado ao dela. O que a deixou bastante sobressaltada.

– Você pode não se lembrar do que houve, mas existem muitos fatos que você excluiu da sua dedução. Eu poderia tirar a minha blusa e mostrar os vergões que você deixou em minhas costas, mas eu sei que vai me dizer que isso pode ser feito por qualquer uma e arrumar desculpas esfarrapas para as outras coisas. Então eu te direi algo que você não vai poder negar, Sakura. – Ele a olhou bem no fundo dos olhos verdes dela e Sakura sentiu todo o seu corpo gelar, pois sabia que naquele momento ele realmente não estava brincando. O Uchiha desviou o olhar aproximando seu rosto do ouvido dela. – Eu sei que quando você goza, você gosta de morder o ombro do seu companheiro. Poderia ter te mostrado ontem as cinco mordidas que tinha no meu ombro, mas elas já sumiram, o que é uma pena. – E ele se afastou abruptamente, sem olha-la tomou o seu rumo até a bibliotecária deixando para trás uma Sakura completamente estupefata, com o coração a mil e sem saber o que fazer com mais essa.

.

.

.

**Continua...**

**.**

**.**

Até breve e beijos.

.

.


	6. O Retorno

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O Que Eu Faço?!**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6 – O Retorno**

**.**

**.**

Os dias foram passando sem muitas mudanças. Sakura continuava aflita. Não dormia direito, não comia bem, não falava com Naruto e evitava a qualquer custo pensar _naquilo_. Mesmo que tal feito parecesse impossível.

Depois de sua _conversa_ com Itachi acabou tendo um sonho relativamente esquisito. Não via nada com clareza, apenas cenas meio turvas que pulavam de uma a outra sem explicação com diálogos e frases desconexas, ela parecia bêbada, mas fora isso as coisas que falava – o que conseguiu entender – não pareciam eróticas, eram perguntas até casuais demais. Isso apenas reforçava sua ideia de que nada tinha ocorrido entre eles.

No entanto sempre que chegava a essa conclusão a lembrança da maldita explicação voltava. Como queria ignorar esse momento. A única coisa que conseguia pensar era que se Itachi não tivesse saído com aquela frase tudo seria muito diferente. Afinal não tinha outra explicação. Como ele poderia saber o que ela faz ou deixa de fazer? A não ser que espionasse a ela e Sasuke, mas isso era demais para qualquer um, principalmente para ele. Sabia que era apenas um devaneio de sua mente que buscava uma justificativa para tudo isso. O gênio dos Uchiha nunca se rebaixaria algo do tipo.

A verdade é que a culpa a corria pouco a pouco. Pensar em Sasuke doía por muitas razões e a saudade dele era tanta, mas então vinha em sua mente tudo que tinha feito e muitos sentimentos negativos a tomavam. Só conseguia se sentir um lixo como ser humano.

Ainda tinha Naruto, continuava a evitar seu amigo e isso também era algo muito ruim. Como seria quando Sasuke voltasse? O que ela faria quando estivesse frente a frente com ele? E quando ele descobrisse o que ela fez? Ele a odiaria para sempre, ela tinha certeza disso, mas e Naruto? Seu melhor amigo também viraria as costas para ela? Nunca poderia pedir que Naruto escolhesse entre ela e Sasuke, mas eles nunca mais seriam o time que o loiro tanto amava, ela havia arruinado tudo.

Precisava de uma solução urgente. E conseguiria. Foi com esse pensamento que saiu de casa, quase queimando de tanta convicção, mas ao virar a esquina de sua rua, bateu em algo sólido e musculoso, antes mesmo de levantar sua cabeça, uma veia começou a surgir em sua testa, enquanto seus punhos cerravam. Ninguém mais poderia estar ali àquela hora da manhã. Ergueu a cabeça pronta para xingar o individuo a sua frente, mas ficou estupefata em ver cabelos grisalhos e espetados no lugar de preto e liso.

- K-Kakashi-sensei? O que faz aqui há essa hora? – Questionou a menina tentando disfarçar o desconforto por ter imaginado que fosse outro ali.

– Pela sua expressão há alguns segundo atrás devo imaginar que esperava por outra pessoa, Sakura. – Evitou encarar seu sensei, se sentia tão mal por ele está certo. Kakashi suspirou. – Você sabe que pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa...

– Eu sei, sensei, mas as coisas andam tão confusas e complicadas que prefiro lidar com elas sozinha por enquanto. – Kakashi suspirou, não podia obriga-la a falar.

– Tudo bem, não irei pressiona-la. Mas trago algumas informações que talvez você precise ouvir. – Sakura encarou seu sensei, o analisando, já imaginava o teor daquela conversa, mas não sabia que algo era esse que ela precisava ouvir.

– O que sensei? – Duas questões lhe vieram em mente e nenhuma delas lhe era favorável.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo**

– Por favor. VOCÊ TEM QUE ME CONTAR, DATTEBAYO, VOCÊ CONTOU AO KAKASHI-SENSEI. – Minato sorriu sem graça tentando acalmar seu filho que fazia um escândalo enorme em seu escritório, talvez até maior do que os que sua mãe costuma fazer de vez em quando.

– Pare com isso, Naruto. Contei ao Kakashi porque ele treinou vocês e ainda possui algumas responsabilidades em relação aos três. Coisas de sensei, isso nunca muda. – Dizia um Minato, apaziguador, mas firme. Levantou de sua cadeira, rodeando seu gabinete.

– Sasuke é praticamente meu irmão, não pode me privar dessa informação. Sakura-chan está morrendo na cama, e a tia Mikoto não para de chorar. – Falou um dramático loiro. Esparramando-se sobre a poltrona do escritório de seu pai.

– Mikoto esteve com sua mãe ontem, parecia bastante preocupada, mas bem. – O yondaime suspirou. – Naruto, eu não posso te falar. Eu peço, volte para casa e tente se acalmar. – Minato colocou as mãos nos ombros de seu filho, sorrindo de forma calma e passiva.

– NÃO! EU NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI ENQUANTO VOCÊ NÃO ME FALAR DO TEME E VOU FAZER O MAIOR ESCANDALO QUE KANOHA JÁ VIU. TIA MIKOTO PODE ESTÁ FINGINDO MUITO BEM, MAS A SAKURA-CHAN TA MORRENDO. – Minato ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, um pouco espantado com o que Naruto falara sobre a médica-nin. – ELA NÃO SE INTERESSA NEM MESMO EM FALAR COMIGO. SAKURA-CHAN NÃO COME MAIS, SAKURA-CHAN NÃO VIVE MAIS. NEM O KAKASHI SENSEI A ENCONTRA MAIS A NÃO SER NO SERVIÇO. Ela tá trabalhando para esquecer a dor de um coração partido e um coração sem noticias. – Dizia um Naruto aos berros e se descabelando. A verdade é que ele se sentia culpado se não tivesse fugido de sua amiga no começo da semana por causa do assunto Hinata, ela talvez não estivesse nesse estado. Ele foi egoísta, pensou em sua vergonha, antes de ver que sua amiga sofria com a ausência de seu melhor amigo idiota. Como Sasuke podia ter terminado com Sakura? Como? Ele não conseguia compreender. – Minato massageou as temporãs. Naruto não o deixaria em paz se ele nada fizesse.

– Tudo bem, Naruto. Você não me deixa outra escolha. – E ao dizer isso pegou o telefone sobre a mesa, discando para sua secretaria.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo**

– O que está dizendo, Kakashi-sensei? – Perguntou uma Sakura perplexa oferecendo uma xícara de chá quente para o mascarado. A essa altura já tinham voltado para a casa dela, só assim poderiam conversar mais a vontade sobre aquele assunto tão delicado. – Por que ele fez um absurdo desse? Todo ninja sabe os perigos que corre em sair em uma missão solo.

– Não sei te dizer com exatidão, mas foi o que Minato-sama me disse. Sasuke estava disposto a aceitar qualquer coisa e aceitou essa missão solo, sem pestanejar, mesmo conhecendo os riscos. – Sakura nada disso, olhou do seu sensei para o chá em suas mãos.

Kakashi suspirou, coçando seu olho visível, sentia-se bastante preocupado com seus alunos principalmente com Sakura que tinha perdido o pai recentemente, ele o conheceu. Fizeram algumas poucas missões juntos, era um homem bom e justo. Agora ele se sentia incumbido em ocupar essa lacuna na vida da garota, mas a verdade é que ele não sabia muito bem como fazê-lo.

– Naruto está preocupado com você. Eu já sabia o que estava havendo, mas achei que você precisava do seu próprio tempo, só que ele veio até mim desesperado dizendo que você estava entrando em um estado de inanimação depois que ele te ignorou por uma bobeira qualquer com Hinata.

Sakura soltou uma risada baixa, cômico, Naruto achar que a ignorava quando o que estava acontecendo era o oposto.

– Mas...Hmmm...Não podemos ir atrás dele Kakashi-sensei? Fazer algo, se certificar de que dê tudo certo e que ele volte... – Por mais que a ideia de encarar Sasuke fosse algo muito difícil para a rosada, pensar em nunca mais vê-lo era algo pior ainda.

Kakashi olhou bem a expressão compenetrada de Sakura.

– Não tem mais o que se fazer, ele já deve está voltando. Retorna amanhã, ou depois. Vai está pronta para vê-lo? – A garota encarou seu sensei, aturdida, abriu algumas vezes a boca para falar, mas nada saiu, voltou a abaixar a cabeça, sentindo seus olhos enxerem-se de lagrimas. – Sakura, eu sei que você tem suas amigas, mas se quiser pode me contar o que ta acontecendo... O que houve com vocês...

Sakura voltou sua atenção novamente para seu sensei, analisando-o com cautela. Ela precisava desesperadamente contar a alguém. Mesmo sabendo que ele não era o mais apto a ouvir. Como uma criança ávida por um pouco de atenção e conforto a rosada se aproximou de Kakashi. – Sensei, eu... Hmmm... Eu fiz uma coisa muito errada...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo**

– Não! Não! Não! ISSO NÃO É JUSTO. PAPAI ME TRAIU – Gritava um Naruto desesperado, agarrado a porta do escritório de Minato. Usando toda a sua força para se manter ali, enquanto uma Kushina, irada, o puxava pelas pernas. – POR QUE VOCÊ A CHAMOU? POR QUE?

Minato coçou a nuca um pouco sem graça com todo aquele escândalo que tinha se formado em frente à sala. Às vezes não tinha como impedir coisas desse tipo.

- Pare de importunar seu pai no serviço, moleque. QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE TE DIZER PARA NÃO VIR AQUI ENCHE-LO? – Kushina largou as pernas de Naruto e de uma só vez agarrou o pelo pescoço, puxando-o com sigo e carregando para fora dali. Mesmo sufocando, o garoto ainda se agarrava as coisas pelo caminho.

- VOCÊ DEVERIA ME RESPEITAR, EU VOU SER HOKAGE. – Bradava um Naruto que tinha conseguido se soltar por alguns segundos

- E QUEM DISSE QUE EU VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ FAZER TUDO QUE QUER MESMO SE TORNANDO UM HOKAGE? AINDA VOU TE DÁ MUITOS CASCUDOS SEU PIRRALHO ABUSADO. – Agarrou o filho novamente que agora estava grudado a mesa da secretária.

- DATTEBAYO! NÃO SOU MAIS PIRR... – Naruto, como sua mãe, foram interrompidos por um comentário bastante maldoso.

- Tsc. Mas que cena patética, Naruto. Digna de um dobe mesmo.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo**

Já havia se passado um tempo que Kakashi-sensei tinha saído da casa da rosada. Munida de muita coragem a Haruno tinha contado tudo a ele, seu sensei pouco disse, a observava a maior parte do tempo, por fim ele parecia sem ter o que dizer e por alguns estantes Sakura achou que ele tinha se concentrado ou lembrado de alguma outra coisa. Abraçou-lhe forte, disse que precisava ir, mas que a conversa ainda não tinha acabado.

Não sabia se queria ouvir o que ele ainda poderia ter a lhe dizer, só que se sentia tão aliviada com isso. Contar a verdade para alguém nunca lhe pareceu tão certo quanto agora. E por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer ele era mesmo a pessoa certa a ouvir. Por mais que adorasse Ino e ela fosse sua melhor amiga, a loira não conseguiria ser neutra e imparcial e as questões principais perderiam completamente a importância, a loira perguntaria por coisas frívolas e fúteis e que Sakura não saberia responder, pois não lembrava. O melhor de tudo foi ele não ter julgado os atos dela, apenas a confortou, sabia que a conversa ainda teria continuidade, mas pelo ar dele essa tarde, ela tinha certeza que ele não lhe viraria às coisas de maneira alguma. Isso era muito reconfortante.

Pensando em tudo que ocorreu durante seu dia, Sakura resolveu que já era tempo de parar de besteiras e ir encontrar seu melhor amigo. Encontrava-se leve e tranquila, a presença de Naruto só lhe faria bem. Colocou um casaco por cima da regata que usava, junto com o short jeans e abriu a porta de sua casa, estava de folga podia por roupas civis. Mas não fora sem susto que ela largou a maçaneta e voltou alguns passos para trás.

O momento que menos desejava, aconteceu. Havia passado uma tarde inteira divagando sobre o que fazer quando o encontrasse, só não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Ignorar toda aquela situação lhe parecia difícil, porem o mais certo a se fazer.

À hora de Sakura tomar uma decisão chegara enfim. E ele estava parado bem em frente a sua porta**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continua...**

**.**

**.**

**Nota: **Esses foram os capítulos que eu já escrevi, devo postar um ainda esse mês e A Aluga-se Um Namorado devo postar entre amanhã e domingo. Espero que vocês curtam e tudo isso. E comentem, comentem, comente...

.

.

Beijos, até breve.

.

.


	7. Sasuke

**Nota:** Como prometido, consegui voltar ainda esse mês. Wee *-*'  
>Acho que eu to conseguindo estabilizar meus horários e manter uma rotina boa o suficiente para pensar em novidades.<p>

Bem, eu dedico esse capitulo a duas pessoas que desde que eu comecei a postar essa fica a tanto tempo atrás vem acompanhando e que não desistiram dela, mesmo depois da minha longa pausa: Bella21 e  
>kekedia.<br>Obrigada de verdade por ainda lerem essa história e comentarem sobre ela, muito obrigada mesmo, vocês são lindas.  
>Enfim esse é um pouco diferente, vamos ver apenas o Sasuke-kun e todo o seu melodrama. Como já sabem está sem betagem; Espero que gostem e divirtam-se. ;*<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**O Que Eu Faço?!**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7 - Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Não demorou muito para que ele chegasse ao seu destino. Sozinho, fazia tudo mais rápido. Sem um time para atrapalhar, sem ter que parar para os outros descansarem. O que levaria de dois dias e meia a três em equipe, com Sasuke sozinho levou um dia e meio.

Havia saído de Konoha as pressas, não parou um minuto sequer até o Sol já estar a pico no céu, e ainda sim o repouso só veio porque foi vencido pelo cansaço, seu corpo já não aguentava correr de galho em galho. Mal arrumou o saco de dormir, e já estava completamente apagado. No entanto seu sono, sem sonho, não foi muito longo no máximo umas quatro horas. Fez um esforço sobre humano para que despertasse e não passasse desse tempo. Não queria perder um segundo se quer, não queria ficar parado, queria se manter ocupado, alerta o tempo todo.

Ficar parado e sossegado o levaria a pensar, pensar o levaria a Konoha, que o levaria a querer voltar para casa, para matar alguém, ou talvez duas pessoas e no final essas coisas não o levariam a lugar algum, a não ser a prisão, é claro, e se voltasse essa missão que tinha pego seria deixado de lado, uma coisa que não podia acontecer de forma alguma. Quando um Uchiha assumi um compromisso, seja com o que for, ele vai até o final, custe o que custar. Tinha aprendido essa lição com o seu pai, sua vida toda tinha sido moldada nessa e em outras doutrinas de seu clã. Não seria por uma garota que isso mudaria. Não mesmo.

Depois de desperto caminhou o dia inteiro, parou apenas umas duas vezes para comer algo e no meio da madrugada, quando o sol estava quase nascendo ele chegou à bendita Vila da Cachoeira.

Dirigiu-se apenas as pessoas estreitamente necessárias e foi dormir novamente, quando acordou já era de manhã, talvez umas onze, saiu do quarto desejando pegar o maldito pergaminho e voltar a se matar no caminho para Konoha. Por mais que voltar significasse dar de cara com Sakura. Preferia isso, sem duvida a ficar ali naquele local sem nada a fazer, pensando no que não deveria pensar. Em sua vila poderia ir direto ao Hokage e emendar uma missão na outra, nem que tivesse que ameaça a integridade de Minato, a Vila inteira se preciso. Dessa forma apenas bateria os olhos nela rapidamente, nada demais.

Mas o destino conspirava contra Sasuke, agora sendo o novo membro no time, os conselheiros da Vila Oculta da Cachoeira e os responsáveis pela documentação de todo o país da Cachoeira prenderam os pergaminhos, fazendo com que toda a burocracia para pego-las voltasse a correr, simplesmente porque o Uchiha era um membro inesperado, que não constava quando os papéis foram liberados.

Quando esse detalhe chegou aos ouvidos do jovem Uchiha foi muito difícil para-lo Sasuke perdeu a cabeça e quase ameaçou todos os malditos conselheiros e a 'corja' que cuidava dessa papelada. Dizer que ele quase ameaçou significa que o sharingan estava ativado e pronto para ser usado em todos eles. Isso acarretou em uma confusão tremenda, ele quase foi preso, a missão foi quase comprometida, o Minato foi quase contatado, um dia inteiro foi perdido e o orgulhoso Uchiha teve que se desculpar pelo seu comportamento e esperar pacientemente enquanto a papelada rolava.

O mau humor de Sasuke era palpável, as pessoas mantinham a distância o máximo que podia, temiam o olhar mortal que o moreno distribuía gratuitamente a todos que lhe encaravam ou puxavam qualquer tipo de assunto. Esse mau humor tinha uma razão, tudo o que Uchiha lutou durante todos esses dois dias para evitar, aconteceram mais rápido do que ele previra, ele começou a pensar no fim do seu namoro. Muito pior do que só pensar no fim do namoro, é pensar no que vai ser agora sem a Sakura, pior ainda é cogitar voltar a Konoha e ela está com outra pessoa. Essa ideia o levou a ter um sonho bizarro em que ele chegava a sua vila e via Sakura e Lee juntos, caminhando de mãos dadas e felizes. Só lembrar-se disso o fazia estremecer.

Mas o que pesava, era sua própria rotina, não conseguia nem ao menos se programar direito sem lembrar-se da rosada, sem ter uma referência dela em sua vida. Merda, até as roupas que escolhia vestir o levava a sua, agora, ex-namorada. Voltar a conviver separado dela estava começando a incomodar o moreno, isso porque ele estava muito longe da presença da Haruno, não queria nem imaginar quando estivesse na mesma vila que ela, realizando as tarefas do Time Sete, comendo no Ichiraku, passeando juntos, sua mãe questionando sobre ela, até seu pai sentiria falta da rosada.

Entre todas essas observações, Sasuke enfim notou que Sakura já estava fazendo falta, que a raiva que ele tinha sentido dela naquele dia, já tinha passado, ousava dizer que ela nunca tinha existido. Nunca admitiria a alguém porque essas novas revelações eram complicadas até para admitir a si mesmo, admitir que a fuga repentina fosse por razões internas, a revolta foi interna, a confusão e até mesmo o medo, medo do que realmente sentia – ou sente – por Sakura, um sentimento tão grande que nem mesmo ele conseguia estipular seu limite. Não fugiu por ter raiva dela, fugiu por ter raiva de si, por não ter raiva da merda que ela estava fazendo, ali, na cara dele. O que aquela garota tinha feito com ele? Nem mesmo Sasuke se reconhecia mais, talvez nem ela saiba o que tenha feito com ele, mas algo fora feito, algo fora mudado de forma irreversível.

Quando a papelada enfim foi liberada, a ânsia do moreno tinha mudado de foco, agora não queria correr para não pensar na rosada, queria correr para tentar salvar o que ainda restava de seu relacionamento. Às vezes se via pensando que talvez Sakura não quisesse mais nada com ele, mas nesses momentos seu ego sempre falava mais alto, não tinha como Sakura deixar de gostar dele, era o único na vida dela, tinha certeza, talvez ela estivesse lá agora esperando pelo retorno dele, isso seria fácil, talvez nem precisasse falar muito, talvez ele nem precisasse falar.

Mas para aumentar sua cota de azar os problemas não acabaram quando saiu da Vila Cachoeira, o trajeto de volta estava ocorrendo de forma muito lenta graças ao companheiro ferido, Sasuke estava quase surtando novamente. Porém antes disso, eles conseguiram bolar um esquema para carregarem o cara, dividindo a locomoção do ferido por turnos, não teve como fazer tudo bem rápido como o Uchiha mais novo desejava, mas conseguiram manter um ritmo acelerado e fizeram o caminho de volta a Konoha em um tempo muito bom.

Em Konoha, Sasuke se sentiu mais tranquilo, até mesmo acompanhou seu companheiro até o hospital, claro que a intenção de ir até lá era outra, mas foi apenas para descobrir que Sakura não estava lá.

–_ "Quando Sakura parou de se matar naquele local?" _– Ele não sabia. Saiu de lá direto para a torre do Hokage e ao por os pés no corredor da sala de Minato, o moreno viu uma das cenas mais bizarras de toda a sua vida. E o responsável por ela só podia ser Naruto.

– Tsc. Mas que cena patética, Naruto. Digna de um dobe mesmo. – A frase era maldosa, mas o sorriso de lado estava lá, evidenciando que apenas tirava um bom sarro de seu amigo idiota.

Naruto largou a mesa, sua mãe não o puxava mais, no entanto mantinha-o preso, mas sem apertar, ela também estava surpresa com a presença dele ali, tão cedo.

– Te-te-teme... É você? – Kushina largou o filho. O loiro escandaloso, que geralmente gritaria com Sasuke até não poder mais, parecia estranhamente surpreso e calmo, falando baixo, como se em sua frente estivesse uma aparição.

– Quem mais seria, Naruto? – Ergue uma das sobrancelhas olhando desconfiado para o Uzumaki. – Começou a usar os remedinhos do Choujo?

– Não seu teme idiota, mas você tava em missão, eu tava tentando arrancar o seu paradeiro do meu pai agora – Olhou um pouco feio para sua mãe, traição materna é algo horrível. Kushina apenas deu de ombros, não voltaria a discutir sobre isso com seu filho, sua atenção estava voltado ao outro jovem na sala, ao menos sua amiga ficaria aliviada agora.

– Hmmm. Eu estava em missão, acabei de voltar. Fim. Não tem porque você se meter nisso. – Sasuke fez pouco caso, voltando a caminhar em direção a sala do Yondaime

– TTEBAYOU NÃO FIZ POR VOCÊ. NÃO FARIA POR VOCÊ. FIZ PELA SAKURA-CHAN! – Naruto se interpôs no caminho do Uchiha, se ninguém o contava a verdade ele arranjaria um jeito de arranca-la de seu amigo.

– Pela Sakura, é? Por quê? – Ao ouvir o nome da rosada, o moreno parou prestando atenção no loiro a sua frente.

– Porque ela estava muito triste por sua causa. O que você fez, heim? Eu ainda não entendi nada dessa história. Sakura esta esquisita, você saindo em missão sozinho. Isso ta muito errado, ei...ei... ONDE VOCÊ VAI, EU NÃO TERMINEI DE FALAR

Sasuke não precisava continuar ali ouvindo os questionamentos de Naruto, não os responderia de qualquer maneira, o mais importe tinha escutado: Sakura esquisita. Como suspeitava ela estava sentindo sua falta, ela estava precisando dele, ótimo as coisas seriam muito fáceis a partir de agora.

Entrou na sala do hokage, entregou o que precisava entregar, falou o que precisava falar e quando saiu Naruto ainda estava lá, mas o ignorou como sempre fazia, e o loiro permaneceu no seu encalço, como sempre também, mas o Uchiha logo o despachou dizendo que resolveria sua história com Sakura.

Há muito contragosto o Uzumaki deixou-o partir sem tirar satisfações, ao menos sua amiga ficaria melhor agora, depois tentaria descobrir o que estava rolando entre os dois, ou melhor, o que tinha rolado.

Desde que saiu do escritório de Minato seguiu em um único caminho, depois passaria em casa, depois comeria, tomaria banho, faria o que fosse fazer, tudo ficaria para depois. Agora só pensava em por um fim em todo aquele drama, fora pensando assim que bateu a porta da rosada com muita convicção.

Assim que Sakura abriu a porta eles passaram alguns instantes se encarando, a rosada parecia tão surpresa com a presença dele que o Uchiha preferiu não dizer nada, apenas a observou, vendo sua fisionomia mudar algumas vezes, até mesmo culpa viu transpassar por aqueles olhos verdes cristalinos.

Isso só fez com que ele achasse que ela estava em suas mãos, como sempre, nada tinha mesmo mudado, e ela parecia ter entendido o que tinha feito de errado, ele não precisava falar nada. Quando Sakura abriu a boca para falar seus lábios foram calados pelos de Sasuke em um beijo que se iniciou calmo, mas aos poucos foi deixando claro toda a vontade e desejo que consumia o moreno por dentro e a menina apenas se deixou guiar novamente para dentro de casa, enquanto o Uchiha fechava a porta as suas costas tomando posse novamente daquilo que nunca deixou de lhe pertencer, ao menos era o que ele acreditava.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Nota:** LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM!

Então como agora eu conseguir me encontrar, na questão horário eu andei tendo umas ideias. Eu possuo muitas histórias arquivadas, algumas só com o planejamento e outras com capítulos e prólogos já feitos e bonitinhos. Por essa razão eu resolvi publicar três delas, mas ficaria muito pesado para minha linda pessoa postar seis fanfics por mês, quem sabe no futuro eu consiga quatro, mas por enquanto eu só consigo manter o ritmo de três por mês.  
>Por isso eu pensei que podia passar as fics para bimestrais. Esse mês eu posto as três primeiras, como já fiz, mês que vem ficaria para as três novas e em outubro voltava a postar: O Que Eu Faço?!, Aluga-se um Namorado e Entre Amigos.<br>Mas eu não posso forçar ninguém a concordar com essa ideia e pensando no que poderia ser o melhor para vocês, eu queria contar com a ajuda de quem ler minhas fanfics. Entre hoje e amanhã eu vou postar o primeiro capítulo das três novas e se vocês se interessarem pelas três e acham que não vai ter problema fazer essa intercalação comentem, em uma delas que gostaria que isso ocorresse, se toparem a ideia, não exijo comentários em nada para continuar a escrever as fanfics, só to pedindo isso para tentar ver se vocês curtem a ideia. Não precisam escrever textos enormes, nem nada até um "up" eu aceito, vou está entendendo que vocês aceitam que elas sejam bimestrais.  
>No entanto se vocês não concordarem com a ideia e acha melhor que continue mensal mesmo eu peço que vocês comentem na que mais gostarem "eu quero que essa continue a ser publicada", porque entre amigos vai ser bimestral até que eu consiga manter quatro em um mês. Agradeço desde já a atenção e colaboração, entre hoje e amanhã, eu posto as novidades.<p>

Qualquer duvida é só mandar um review perguntando.

LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM!


	8. Juntos Novamente

**Nota: **Oi,oi,oi... Demorei uma semana a mais para aparecer, mas cá estou com um caps cantinho. E gostosinho. Então já começo nas safadezas básicas. SAUSHAHSUAHSUAHSA Minha primeira tendência ao hentai espero que todos aqui curtam essa leve inclinação e se deliciem. Quem tem conta no Nyah! e quiser me pedir é só mandar um comentário falando isso que eu passo, geralmente posto lá primeiro, mas essa eu postei junto.

Uma boa leitura a todos e beijinhos.;*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**O Que Eu Faço?!**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8 – Juntos Novamente**

**.**

**.**

Os lábios se procuraram com uma necessidade sôfrega. Os braços de Sakura passaram pelos ombros de Sasuke, enlaçando o pescoço, seus dedos ávidos procurando caminho pelos fios negros e rebeldes, a outra mão apertava o ombro forte tomando-o para si, desejando, ansiando não parar nunca de toca-lo.

Os braços de Sasuke passaram em torno da cintura delgada quase a tirando do chão. Os dedos frios percorreram a pele macia e suave por baixo da camisa de algodão simples, em um único puxão, o Uchiha já havia retirado seu primeiro empecilho, seus dedos deslizando pela pele de pêssego perdendo-se nas maravilhosas sensações que sentia ao toca-la, ao tê-la para si.

Em uma questão de segundos ambos estavam tombados no sofá, com o moreno entre as pernas da rosada, que arrastava os dedos pelas costas dele, enquanto os lábios de Sasuke devoravam-lhe o pescoço e colo com uma fome sem procedentes, completamente embriagados pelo desejo que sentiam.

Sakura arrancou a camisa dele, aranhando-lhe as costas enquanto seus lábios deslizavam pela lateral do rosto. As mãos do jovem Uchiha desabotoaram a bermuda dela, puxando-a em seguida. Ficou de joelhos para retirar por completo as duas ultimas peças que cobriam o corpo da menina. Seu corpo tremia de excitação, quente e desenfreado, mas ao tê-la nua a sua frente, ele parou e a contemplou. _Linda._

E seus olhos percorreram cada detalhe, cada pequena curva e por mais que queimasse por dentro a vontade que crescia dentro de si era de toca-la e apreciar a delicadeza daquele ser a sua frente, ignorando a fome desenfreada que crescia dentro dele, o máximo que podia suportar.

Sakura contemplou o homem a sua frente, seu coração doía dentro do peito, seu corpo clamava pelas mãos fortes e firmes de Sasuke. Sentou-se, com ele ainda entre suas pernas, tocou-lhe a lateral do corpo com a ponta de seus dedos finos, agarrou-se aos braços fortes, ficando de joelhos. Frente a frente com moreno, seus olhos verdes cravados na imensidão negra dos dele, entorpecida, anestesiada, nua. _Dele. _Completamente entregue aquele homem.

Seus lábios tocaram o meio do tórax de Sasuke em pequenos selinhos, subindo até o queixo enquanto suas mãos subiam pelo braço até o pescoço. A Haruno ergueu a cabeça, seus lábios roçaram aos dele, rapidamente, para deslizar por todo o seu rosto em pequenos beijos, sem quebrar o contato visual, as mãos calejadas do Uchiha tocaram-lhe a cintura subindo pela espinha em uma caricia suave que a arrepiou dos pés a cabeça.

Os lábios voltaram a se encontrar em um roçar suave, apenas lábio em lábio. Afastaram-se, se contemplaram e voltaram a se encontrar, dessa vez, ávidos demais para se afastarem, uma mão de Sakura desceu e uma de Sasuke subiu até os seios expostos. Os lábios se separaram novamente, apenas para voltarem a se encontrar com mais ardor. Roçando-se em um quase beijo, em um momento mais selvagem, mais fora de si.

Calça arriada, um aperto mais forte a cintura fina e um beliscão no mamilo enternecido que a fez arquear antes de voltarem a cair novamente sobre o sofá. Os lábios dele desceram do pescoço há um dos seios em uma trilha de beijos e mordiscadas que a faziam gemer e o levavam a loucura. O cheiro dela o intoxicava, uma droga na qual ele se embriagava. Como necessitava dela.

Por um momento ambos voltaram a parar e Sakura se perdeu naquela imensidão negra que parecia ler sua alma, seus lábios se tocaram e ele a penetrou lentamente, fazendo com que todo o corpo da menina estremecesse e daí por diante seus corpos dançaram juntos, se amaram e chegaram ao êxtase um após o outro. Tornaram-se apenas um, sufocando a saudade que sentiam, esquecendo completamente o mundo fora daquele pequeno recanto. Sem desejarem mais nada a não ser a presença um do outro.

Sakura se enrolou sobre as próprias cobertas, deixando apenas do nariz para cima a mostra, nua, encolhia-se quase tímida, no silêncio reconfortante do quarto ouvia apenas os sons distantes da água corrente que a faziam crer que ele realmente estava ali, que não era mera ilusão. Suspirou, tudo parecia tão irreal, principalmente agora que o entorpecimento pela aparição repentina de Sasuke tinha passado.

Ter o Uchiha lhe roubando beijos abrasadores do nada era de chocar qualquer uma principalmente depois do rompimento que tiveram. Sua mente se inundava de questionamentos e ideias más formadas sobre: a briga que tiveram; o que ela tinha feito; o sumiço. Todos esses assuntos precisavam ser verbalizados.

Quando Sasuke surgiu em sua visão, a primeira coisa que ela pensou foi na briga, um bolo se formou na sua garganta e as palavras não conseguiram passar por lá. Um misto de tantas emoções diferente a inundava e sua mente não clareava e as poucas palavras e a ideias que restavam morreram ainda em sua mente, assim que sua blusa caiu sobre o chão da sala e ambos caíram sobre o sofá. Naquele momento percebeu a ânsia que estava sentido, a vontade aterradora que quase a fazia chorar de saudade, mesmo tendo Sasuke ali em seus braços, haviam passado a tarde toda se amando que qualquer resolução a se chegar, qualquer conversa a se ter ficou completamente perdida no tempo, era tão reconfortante saber que ele estava ali, no cômodo ao lado, tão perto, tão dela.

No entanto uma vozinha, bem lá no fundo a dizia que ele precisava falar algo, era isso que doía, uma dor pequena, porem incomoda. As palavras de Sakura poderiam morrer, poderiam se perder, porque o amor dela era maior que tudo, mas e quanto a ele? Ela desejava bem mais do que só sexo, Sasuke a havia magoado demais ela, pisado em seu amor e dedicação.

Os sentimentos de Sasuke sempre foram uma incógnita e a duvida de quanto tempo aquele relacionamento teria, sempre existiu desde o pedido. Agora com a volta ela esperava com toda certeza que algo seria dito, sobre o que ele sentia, sobre o que ela representava, mas ele apenas chegou e nenhuma palavra foi dita. Resistir a ele era loucura, sempre soube, não era forte o suficiente para isso, mas imaginou que no final, algo seria dito, ela precisava de algo muito mais do que o barulho do chuveiro em um quarto vazio. Incomodada, tapou o nariz, agora o cheio do quarto não era mais tão bom e maravilhoso. O cheiro de sexo impregnado no ar só fazia com que a dor em seu peito se alastrasse.

Ouviu a companhia tocar e só depois de relutar muito levantou, Sasuke havia levado a bolsa com suas coisas para cima, pegou uma das blusas dele e colocou. Descendo as escadas correndo pegou seu short no chão o colocando também enquanto escondida o resto da roupa. Abriu a porta um pouco mole e sonolenta seja quem fosse despacharia na hora. Mas sua moleza e sonolência passaram assim que viu quem estava parado a sua frente. Sakura ficou completamente atônita.

– O que? O que faz aqui?

– Surpresa! Sakurinha devo dizer que essa camisa não é sua. Hmmm... – Itachi entrou, sem ser convidado, olhava em volta, vendo se seu otouto estava por perto. Certo da ausência de Sasuke, virou-se em direção a Sakura que estava exasperada com a aparição e comportamento dele.

– Itachi, pelo amor, você precisa sair daqui. Você não deveria nem tá aqui! – Sakura sentia um nó se formando na boca do seu estomago, a aflição consumindo-a.

– Então não contou a ele? Não disse a verdade para o seu "grande amor"? – Itachi falou aquilo de uma forma amarga e irônica ao mesmo tempo.

– Saia daqui! – O puxou pela mão, mas antes que o empurrasse para fora da sua casa, uma voz muito conhecida surgiu:

– Itachi? – Sasuke estava com uma calça de moletom preta, sem blusa, secando os cabelos escuros. – O que faz aqui?

O moreno estranhou sair do banheiro e não ver Sakura na cama a sua espera, não precisou se esforçar muito para achar o chakra dela, mas o esquisito foi sentir o do Itachi próximo a ela. Saiu do quarto em busca de Sakura e intrigado com a presença de seu irmão.

– Sasuke-kun! Itachi veio te chamar para ir para casa. Sua mãe está muito preocupada com você, desde o dia em que saiu em missão. – Sakura sorriu tentando disfarçar o nervosismo e Sasuke pareceu acreditar, pois voltou para pegar suas coisas deixando o primeiro casal parado em frente à porta em um clima muito constrangedor, a garota não queria falar nada com o moreno, que parecia contido demais, indecifrável em sua postura rígida.

Ao descer Sasuke não levava suas coisas apenas tinha colocado uma blusa, olhou sério para seu irmão mais velho. Não queria Itachi ali, no seu canto, já tinha lhe tomado tudo que desejava desde criança, vê-lo na casa de Sakura dava a impressão que perderia esse espaço também, o ultimo que lhe restara e o que era definitivamente só seu. Suspirou um pouco contrariado, voltando sua atenção para rosada, com um sorriso de canto, tocou os lábios dela em um beijo casto, sussurrando sobre eles:

– Depois eu volto. Pode arrumar o que eu deixei aqui no seu armário? – Sorriu tocando a camisa que ela usava e saiu.

Itachi estava às costas de Sakura, observando a maneira como seu irmão a tratava, só não pode ver as reações da garota, mas aquela situação o enervava. Deixou que Sasuke saísse, para depois acompanha-lo, esbarrando sobre o ombro da rosada ao passar por ela.

– Mentiras, nunca são provas de amor, Sakura. Acho que deveria rever seus conceitos, ou seus sentimentos... – Falou tudo enquanto passava por ela, mais a frente a observou sobre os ombros, antes de se voltar para Sasuke acabando comn a distância que havia entre eles.

Sakura fechou a porta, escorando-se na madeira, permitiu-se escorregar até o chão. E agora? O que seria dela? O que faria? Será que o Itachi contaria algo? Desde que Sasuke chegou e a agarrou o assunto Itachi tinha sido momentaneamente apagado de sua cabeça, ela sabia que não podia ignorar esse fato, por muito tempo, sabia que o certo seria ela contar, mas ao estar novamente nos braços do Sasuke, não poderia ficar mais sem isso. Ele era a única pessoa que lhe interessava, a única quem ela realmente queria. Não dava para abrir mão disso, não dava. Agora manter seu pequeno deslize em segredo era o mais importante de tudo. Levantou recolhendo o que sobrou das roupas, as dobrou e colocou sobre o sofá. Caminhou até a cozinha, precisava tomar algo.

Fez um rápido chocolate quente. A cozinha de Sakura era simples, pequena, toda branca, na parede esquerda ficava fogão, o balcão da pia e o fogão, uma mesa também branca que tomava quase todo o espaço, com uma janela de correr, bem a frente que dava para o quintal da casa. Com uma caneca fumegante em mãos, ela parou em frente a janela, apreciando o Sol se pôr, escorou-se no vidro, virando o rosto em direção a planta que tinha bem no canto do cômodo, mas ao observa-la com atenção, Sakura notou algo diferente entre as folhas, algo que não fazia parte daquele cenário.

Ao pegar o pedaço de pano preso entre as folhas da sua planta ela notou que não se tratava de um pano qualquer e sim de uma cueca box preta, gemeu baixinho. Aquela maldita peça só podia ser de uma pessoa, a pegou e jogou no lixo. Largou seu chocolate pela metade, pegou as roupas dobradas no sofá e subiu. Observar a vista já não tinha a menor graça.

O que tinha que ser colocado para lavar, colocou. Depois guardou as peças e o resto dos utensílios que estavam na bolsa do moreno em seu armário, mas permaneceu com a blusa que usava. Era reconfortante ter aquela peça de roupa em si, com o cheiro dele tão perto. Fazia com que os temores dela, suas incertezas evaporassem.

Era tão injusto Itachi aparecer com seus mistérios e frases de efeito quando tudo estava em perfeita harmonia, ou quase isso, não tinha porque ele tocar nesse maldito assunto agora. Por que ele tinha que estragar os momentos bons dela? Por que ele tinha que atrapalhar tudo? Por que ficar falando inconveniências? Grunhiu bastante amuada, sentou-se sobre o parapeito da janela, as mãos em frente ao rosto, tapando os olhos e tentando desanuviar a mente.

– Itachi disse algo que te atormentou? – Sakura quase caiu da janela ao ver Sasuke no telhado em frente ao da sua janela. Levou uma das mãos ao coração, tentando acalma-lo.

– Nossa, Sasuke, não chegue como um gato. Vai me matar assim. – Apoiou a cabeça sobre a lateral da janela, olhando para o céu.

– Não fuja do assunto Sakura. Você parecia muito tensa quando os encontrei juntos. – Sakura suspirou, virando-se notou que ele estava tenso demais para uma conversa amigável.

– Um pouco desconfortável, sabe, ele, aqui, não é algo normal. – Não conseguiu encara-lo, então preferiu entrar e procurar o que fazer.

– Realmente, mas eu cheguei a achar que pudesse ter algo a mais, que ele pudesse ter dito a você algo que não gostou.

– Não, não. – Sorriu, tentando desconversar e mostrar tranquilidade. – Só foi o espanto de vê-lo aqui mesmo...

– Ok. Bem, eu não vim aqui falar dele. Vim te chamar para jantar lá em casa. – Sakura parou de procurar o que fazer, virando-se novamente para o Sasuke, já dentro do seu quarto, escorado na janela que minutos antes ela estava sentada.

– Jantar na sua casa? – Questionou um pouco insegura.

– É, ué? Algum problema? – Cruzou os braços, um pouco desconfiado do comportamento de sua namorada.

– Então... Sua mãe me viu sair de lá chorando. – Tentou desconversar.

– Não se preocupa, minha mãe é discreta você sabe. – Sorriu de canto, piscando.

– Então, eu vou me arrumar – Corou ao lembrar do quanto já tinham aprontado na mansão Uchiha e a mãe de Sasuke nunca pareceu ligar, ou ouvi-los.

– Certo, enquanto você se arrumar, eu espero lá embaixo. Mas antes eu queria dizer uma coisa – Aproximou-se sorrateiro colando sua testa a dela. Lábios próximos, olhares cravados. – Tem algo muito importante que eu quero te dizer essa noite, Sakura. Mas só lá em casa, ok?

– Ok... – A garota parecia meio abobada enquanto o via se afastar, saindo do quarto. Rumou para o banheiro, curiosa e ao mesmo tempo amedrontada, aquele jantar não lhe parecia uma boa coisa.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Espero que todos curtam, acho que estamos praticamente no meio da fic, entre o próximo e o outro capítulo vai rolar uma passagem de tempo, para algo que em si é um X da questão que vai mudar muito o comportamento de muita gente vai acontecer. Palpites do que é? rs

Bem, quanto as outras fics todo mundo vai ser mensal até dezembro que ano que vem, as coisas vão complicar muito para mim, então vou dividir mesmo no bimestral. qq

Outra coisinha eu fiz uma revisão geral na fic, porque tava com uns errinhos que só orando, quem quiser dá uma relida fique a vontade. ;D

.

.

**Haruka-sempa: **A sua pergunta é uma questão e tanto? Quem é o casal principal: SakuSasu ou SasuIta? Eu tenho uma eterna leve tendência ao Sasuke. ;x

Mas nessa eu garanto que eu to na duvida também, muita gente pode dizer que por esse cap, eu já decidi, mas eu não decidi nada. Porque uma noite com o Itachi não pode fazer a Sakura simplesmente desgostar, mas ainda tem muita água pela frente para ela decidir agora. Para mim também, vamos ver no que vai dá. Espero que continue acompanhando;*

.

.

Comentem, adoro saber o que pensam

.

Beijos da Fleur d'Hiver

.

.


	9. Decisões

**Nota: **Cheguei, não se empolguem por me ver duas vezes no mês a postagem do começo era setembro atrasado, agora só novembro eu dou as caras.  
>Mas enfim agradeço a todos que acompanham e comentam a história e espero que gostem desse capitulo.<p>

Uma boa leitura a todos, beijo;*'

* * *

><p>.<p>

**.**

**.**

**O Que Eu Faço?!**

**.**

**.**

** Decisões**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A lua brilhava no céu, a noite estava mais fresca do que tinha sido todo o dia. O caminho até a casa dos Uchiha foi calmo, reconfortante para Sakura, que apreciava a maravilhosa sensação que era ter a mão de Sasuke sobre a sua todo o percurso. Ao chegarem à residência, apenas Mikoto estava em casa, feliz por seu filho está de volta e por tudo ter terminado bem, ela preferiu não perguntar o que houve entre os dois apenas os felicitou pelo retorno. Alguns minutos depois o patriarca Uchiha chegou e eles foram jantar em um clima ameno e familiar.

Mesmo sendo rígido e disciplinado com as questões do clã e achar que ambos os seus filhos deveriam se casar com garotas que cresceram sobre os mesmos costumes que eles, Fukagu apreciava a Haruno.

Não havia sido sempre assim, quando ela era apenas uma colega de time de Sasuke, achava a garota bastante pedante e piegas demais, mas ela cresceu e se tornou uma brilhante kunoichi e o relacionamento com o seu caçula fez de Sasuke um adulto mais responsável, por essas e outras razões sua opinião sobre Sakura mudou drasticamente. E se para que Sasuke continuasse no bom caminho que estava tivesse que abrir uma exceção, abriria para a medica-nin, ele realmente apreciava a presença da menina, tão educada e inteligente, sem duvida merecia a chance, a oportunidade de entrar para sua família.

E Sasuke adorava o fato de seu pai gostar de sua namorada, Itachi só tinha vadias, enquanto ele tinha um relacionamento sério e duradouro, com alguém renomeado e direito, sabia que parte dos pensamentos do pai tinha mudado em relação a ele, graças ao seu namoro com Sakura e quem sabe assim, mostrando responsabilidade não conseguiria o clã para si.

Quanto à rosada apenas desfrutar da refeição com seus sogros da melhor forma possível, Itachi não estava lá, tudo ficava melhor sem a presença dele para atormenta-la, fazia com que se lembrasse dos velhos tempos naquela casa e isso era perfeito.

Após o jantar e a sobremesa Fukagu e Mikoto foram para sala, Sakura ia acompanha-los, mas Sasuke segurou o seu braço e sussurrou em seu ouvido um: _"Me espere nos fundos". _A garota não protestou, não o contrariou, estava curiosa, mas um pouco receosa a sua ultima 'surpresa' não tinha sido lá das melhores.

Olhou para trás apenas para ver seu moreno favorito seguir os pais, sorriu e atravessou a janela de correr para os fundos da casa dos Uchiha, sentou-se em uma das espreguiçadeiras que ficavam na soleira da residência observando o lago enquanto esperava Sasuke. Abraçou-se a noite tinha ficado fria e ela usava uma fina blusa de alça.

– Quer que eu te esquente? – A voz inesperada e inconfundível a fez sobressaltar-se, virou-se para encontrar Itachi, na penumbra, escorada na parede da casa.

– O que faz aqui? – Perguntou a rosada, ignorando completamente a pergunta com duplo sentido dele.

– Ora essa, eu estou na minha casa. – Sorriu despreocupado.

– Hmm... Você não estava no jantar por isso eu... – Sentiu-se uma idiota por ter sido lembrada por ele que aquela também era sua casa, mas antes que chegasse a uma justificativa plausível foi cortada.

– Não queria atrapalhar a reuniãozinha do casal feliz Acho que seu Sasuke-kun notaria rapidinho que algo estava acontecendo. Ele pode parecer meio bobinho, mas é esperto em alguns momentos... – Sakura voltou a olhar para frente, ignorando-o. – Mas e você? O que faz aqui fora? Cansou do meu irmão e veio pensar em mim. – A rosada revirou os olhos.

– Pare com isso. – Manteve os olhos voltados para o lago, fingindo que ninguém estava ao seu lado.

– Por quê? Agora você voltou, oficialmente, a ser minha cunhadinha? – Sakura mordiscou o lábio inferior, nervosa, voltando sua atenção ao moreno, virou-se de frente para ele.

– Itachi, eu preciso de um favor. – Falou séria e sem pestanejar, mas o Uchiha mais velho mantinha sua posição relaxada e semblante despreocupado.

– O que eu ganho? – Sorriu sacana.

– É sério. – Exasperou a garota

– Eu também estou falando sério. – Ela ia voltar a ignora-lo, mas antes que se virasse, ele segurou em seu braço, toque esse que foi prontamente repelido pela Haruno. Itachi ignrou o incomodo que tal gesto causava. – Fale, antes que eu desista de ouvir.

– O que ocorreu entre a gente, eu preciso que você prometa que nunca vai revelar a ninguém. Que isso vai morrer entre nós. – Ela tinha pensado bem antes de falar, até oigitou desistir depois do momento idiotice pura por parte, mas sem pensar em proferiu a frase e depois dela o silêncio se instalou entre eles, Sakura o olhava bastante séria e decidida, enquanto Itachi a analisava com cautela.

– Realmente acha que ele é melhor para você, Sakura? – A rosada piscou algumas vezes, supresa com a pergunta.

– E-eu... Eu o amo... – Respondeu bem baixo e sem encara-lo, olhava para baixo para os próprios pés, por um instante a resposta havia lhe faltado e ela não sabia o que isso podia significar. – Só...faça o que eu estou pedindo, ok? – Itachi soltou uma risada baixa e maneou a cabeça.

– Sim, mas fingir que não ocorreu, não significa de fato que nada tenha acontecido. Nós dois sempre vamos saber e talvez isso seja muito melhor do que revelar a todos. – Aproximou-se sussurrando ao ouvido da garota. – Esse vai ser o nosso segredinho. – Sakura se afastou, voltando a olhar para o lago, fazendo o possível para ignorar a presença de Itachi, o moreno tencionou tocar-lhe as costas, mas afastou a mão e em poucos segundos Sasuke apareceu.

O Uchiha mais novo não gostou muito ao ver Itachi tão próximo de sua namorada pela segunda vez aquele dia e como da primeira um clima esquisito pairava sobre eles.

– O que faz aqui, Itachi? – Perguntou rudemente o Uchiha mais novo, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

– Nada. Só vim cumprimentar minha cunhadinha, irmãozinho. Mas agora ela é toda sua. – Disse o mais velho entrando em casa. Sasuke observou as costas do irmão até ele sumir pelo umbral da sala, voltou sua atenção para Sakura. – O que ta rolando entre vocês dois?

– Nada, nada! – Ela quase deu um salto de susto pela repentina pergunta, mas se controlou a tempo, virou-se sorrindo a amarelo, desconfortável com o questionamento dele. – Por que acha que tem algo rolando entre nós?

– Não sei, é a segunda vez que os pego conversando e um clima esquisito sempre os rondando. Não está me escondendo nada. – Sasuke se aproximou perigosamente, analisando com cuidado os olhos claros sempre tão verdadeiros.

– Não. Claro que não! Que coisa, Sasuke... Pergunta mais sem cabimento. – Desviou o olhar, tentando parece leve e descrente do que ele estava falando, mas ela era uma péssima e esperava que não tivesse ficado tão obvio assim.

– Hmmm... – Ela não o encarava, tinha voltado a se virar em direção ao lado, ele preferiu não questionar mais. Aproximou-se das costas e a abraçou, beijando-lhe a nuca até o ombro onde deu uma leve mordidinha, escorando bem na curvatura do ombro dela. A Haruno relaxou aos poucos em seus braços. – Sabe, eu andei pensando... Namoramos há bastante tempo, você não acha?

O coração de Sakura se sobressaltou, ela olhou o rosto de perfil dele, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, como estava ansiosa, aquela conversa tava com cara de algo tão sério que ela nem podia acreditar que estava acontecendo.

– Acho que sim, mas eu não me importo... E – Começou a falar, as palavras saindo uma por cima da outra, porém Sasuke a cortou antes que continuasse e se embolasse.

– Eu sei. – Ele deu uma risadinha baixa e ela amoleceu um pouco mais, sentindo um arrepio gostoso subir-lhe a espinha ao ouvir a risada dele, baixa, mas ainda sim gostosa, a risada dele era uma das coisas mais linda que ela já havia ouvido na vida, como tudo que o cerca. – Não precisa se justificar. Eu sei que você nunca me apressaria para nada e por isso, eu estava pensando em morarmos juntos. – O sorriso nos lábios dela não morreu, mas perdeu um pouco de sua força, de seu encanto.

– Morar juntos? – Repetiu, ele podia ter dito as palavras por engano, essas coisas acontecem.

– É. – Sasuke a virou de frente para ele, segurando o rosto delicado de sua namorada. – Você me conhece tão bem e já está acostumado com as minhas manias Eu conheço você e sei conviver com as suas. Estou cansado desse clima aqui de casa, do Itachi, não aguento mais ter que olhar para cara dele só para agradar minha mãe Ainda acho que não é justo o clã ser dele e esse súbito interesse por parte do mesmo ainda não consigo aceitar de forma natural. Morar com você seria a solução para os meus problemas. – E o entorpecimento, os arrepios e as borboletas no estomago definharam junto com o romantismo em sua mente. – E claro, ótimo para nós, não vai mais precisar ficar com vergonha de encontrar meus pais no café da manhã.

– É parece perfeito para você... – Desviou o olhar, não o repeliu, mas vontade não lhe faltava.

– Para _nós_, também penso em nós... – Ela manteve o sorriso fraco e permitiu-se ser beijada por ele sem protestos, mas por dentro tudo continuava quieto e vazio.

Depois de um café na sala e uma conversa amena, Sasuke e Sakura saíram da casa do líder do clã e do distrito Uchiha. Caminhavam tranquilamente pelas ruas de Konoha quando encontraram Hinata e Naruto.

– Teme! Sakura-chan! – Mesmo que o plano fosse passar despercebido, o radar de Naruto era sempre muito atento. – Venham, vamos tomar algo.

– Dobe, eu estava levando a Sakura para casa. – Falou um Uchiha contrariado.

– Ahh, você pode leva-la depois. Agora precisamos comemorar o fato de você ter voltado ao seu juízo normal. – Sakura sorriu e Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos.

– Pare de falar idiotices Naruto. – Sasuke já estava prestes a puxar Sakura em direção a residência dela, que logo seria deles.

– Podemos ficar um pouco Sasuke-kun. Amanhã eu vou ficar a tarde toda em casa, só terei um plantão que começa às oito da noite. – Sorriu, dando um pequeno beijo no canto dos lábios dele, tentando desanuviar o semblante fechado do moreno.

– Hmmm... – Ele não respondeu, mas relaxou e para Naruto e Sakura aquele som tinha um significado bem próprio.

- Uhull. – E o loiro saiu na frente com uma Hinata ao seu encalço, Sakura e Sasuke iam logo atrás.

Assim que entraram no bar ambos os casais não notaram que uma pessoa já se encontrava ali, sentado em um dos bancos mais escondidos do balcão. Itachi viu quando seu irmãozinho entrou com a rosada e seu melhor amigo, e sentaram em uma das mesas no meio do local.

Algo conspirava contra ele, tinha saído de casa para não ter que dividir o mesmo espaço com o casal feliz, mas eles surgiram exatamente onde ele estava 'relaxando', tomou o resto da cerveja dentro da garrafa em um gole, afastou-se um pouco quase levantando para ir até eles, quem sabe irritar Sasuke poderia salvar sua noite, ou dizer umas verdades, mas uma mão tocou em seu ombro e o fez permanecer no local.

Quando virou e viu quem hora, não pode deixar de bufar, parecia que aquele homem agora tinha tirado o dia para ficar em seu encalço.

– Você não tem mais o que fazer, Hatake? – Falou Itachi com sua atenção voltada ao balcão novamente, erguendo a mão para pedir ao barman outra cerveja. – Talvez dar alguns conselhos para seus alunos sobre escolhas e consequências.

Kakashi tirou seu infame livrinho laranja do bolso, levantou a mão pedindo a mesma bebida que o companheiro ao lado, enquanto folheava uma pagina qualquer do livro, notou o local que há alguns instantes Itachi observava com muito interesse, soltou um suspiro.

– Acho que quem anda precisando de conselhos é você. – Disse de forma despreocupada.

– Tsc. Se você não tivesse me atrapalhado as coisas não estariam assim. – Murmurou um insatisfeito Itachi

– Ah, não? E como estariam? Seria você ao lado da Sakura agora? – Itachi nada disse, pegou a cerveja que tinha sido posta a sua frente, tomou um gole, olhando para frente, Kakashi continuou a falar mesmo sem resposta, sabia que ela não viria. – Essa seria a pior opção, você só estava pensando em você.

Itachi apertou a garrafa entre seus dedos quase a quebrando, na verdade, queria quebra-la, mas na cabeça do homem mais velho ao seu lado. Queria discordar dele, levantar, cruzar o bar, agarrar Sakura na frente de seu irmãozinho e falar a todos que tinha passado a noite com ela, mas as palavras de Kakashi ecoavam em sua cabeça e por mais que não quisesse tinha que concordar com o homem mais uma vez.

No meio daquela tarde Itachi estava decidido a procurar Sakura, caminhava em direção a casa dela, precisavam conversar, já tinha dado muito espaço a ela, mas sem pedir licença, o Hatake, sensei dela, o agarrou pelo braço e o afastou do caminho. Chegou a protestar, mas logo entendeu as razões do homem, Sasuke estava na vila, a caminho da casa de Sakura. Ele só pioraria a situação indo até lá. Por dentro queimava de raiva, queria está lá quando seu otouto chegasse, queria que ele os pegasse juntos, mas Kakashi soube ser muito convincente. O persuadiu de sua infame ideia com maestria e por essa razão estava agora, ali, tomando sua quarta cerveja sozinho enquanto seu irmão desfrutava de uma companhia que não merecia, uma companhia que poderia ter sido dele.

– Ela não seria sua. – Parecia que o mascarado lia seus pensamentos. – Ela se odiaria a tal ponto que não chegaria mais perto de você.

– Eu poderia fazê-la mudar de ideia. Ela não gosta dele... – Tentava buscar justificativas, mas foi interrompido.

– Ela gosta, talvez não da forma certa, mas gosta. – Kakashi sabia como seus alunos eram e conhecia toda a história de cada uma, os sentimentos de Sakura eram genuínos, muito fantasiosos e isso com certeza acarretaria em muita dor de cabeça e decepção posteriormente, mas ainda sim, eram verdadeiros.

– Ela ficou comigo. – Afirmou convicto, batendo o punho sobre o balcão.

– Ela estava bêbada e você sabia bem disso. – Alfinetou o Hatake olhando o mais jovem de relance.

– Ele não é o melhor para ela, ele...

– E essa é uma decisão inteiramente dela. Entenda, se você se metesse minaria qualquer chance que um dia poderia ter com ela. Não só as dela com o seu irmão. – O silêncio se fez presente depois da afirmativa do mascarado, ele tinha razão, Itachi sabia, mas lhe custava muito aceitar.

.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

.

Parar para tomar algo e conversar com Naruto e Hinata tinha sido uma das suas melhores ideias, um fim de noite calmo e gostoso para fechar esse dia absurdamente bom. Sakura estava nas nuvens até Sasuke parecia está de bom humor, interagindo com o outro casal, deixando-a sem graça em alguns momentos.

A volta para casa foi agradável, só os dois de mãos dadas rindo de alguma babaquice de Naruto. Ele a levou até a porta de casa, mas não entrou, queria resolver sua situação em casa o mais depressa possível, se despediram com um beijo cálido e ela teve que fazer muito esforço para não puxa-lo. Observou até ele virar um pontinho distante, então entrou em casa, exausta, porém feliz.

Subiu para o quarto e largou-se sobre a cama, ao fazer isso uma de suas almofadas caiu. A menina se abaixou para pegar, no ato seus dedos roçaram por algo fino, puxou o que acreditava ser um pequeno pedaço de papel, no entanto sua surpresa não podia ser maior ao se deparar com uma das pequenas pétalas do lírio branco, abaixou a cabeça e viu as outras embaixo de sua cama, puxou todas as colocou na palma da mão, lembrando-se daquela noite, de como tinha se sentindo, do dia seguinte, da noite com Itachi e de todo o resto, principalmente das duas conversas que teve hoje, sobre o teto dos Uchiha. A pergunta de Itachi rondando sua cabeça – _Realmente acha que ele é melhor para você, Sakura?_ – Ela não estava tomando uma má decisão, não é mesmo?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Como informei no capitulo passado, vai acontecer uma passagem de tempo e é no próximo. Vamos acompanhar, para ver as surpresas que aguardam a nossa rosada favorita. Outra coisa, vocês conseguem ver/ler a resposta que posto nos comentários? Sempre tive essa duvida, se preferirem eu posso ta postando aqui embaixo, é só informar.

O que acharam do capítulo? Comentem, opinem, elogiem e critiquem.

.

.

Beijos e até mais!

.

.

**Fleur D'Hiver**

**.**

**.**


	10. E Agora Começa a Confusão

**Nota**: Olá, pessoal. Uma boa tarde a todos. ;D  
>Antes de falar da fic, e o que pode vir a rolar nesse caps, quero pedir desculpas pela demora, essa fic tinha que ter sido postado a pelos menos duas semanas atrás, sorry, já estava escrita, foi só falta de tempo para postar mesmo. Vou passar meu recado de que eu sofridamente consegui ajeitar um pouco a minha agenda, aliviar muitas das coisas que eu tinha a fazer, além de me policiar para escrever todos os dias e por essa razão eu estava vendo se até fevereiro do ano que vem eu consigo manter as seis como mensal e dois capítulos por mês, para da uma engrenada nas histórias até o momento que o meu tempo vai apertar. Isso não é uma promessa, vamos ver se eu consigo, mas depois de fevereiro, faculdade começa e a coisa aperta mesmo. Enfim, vou tentar começar a fazer isso agora em dezembro, mas esse mês é o mês deu postar as Teasers. Que são as promessas do ano que vem, depois que as atuais acabarem, depois eu explico como vai funcionar. Era só isso mesmo, vamos a fic.<br>Como eu tinha explicado antes, vai rolar a passagem de tempo, nada muito gritante, mas um tempo legal vai passar e vamos nos deparar com uma pequena nova rotina.  
>Acho esse capitulo engraçado porque há dois anos quando eu idealizei essa história esse era o momento bombástico, ou o inicio dele, minha ideia toda se resumia no que vai ocorrer daqui por diante. Talvez eu não devesse ter deixado um Hiato tão grande, porque hoje em dia eu já nem sei se esse é o grande "TCHAM" da fic, mas que vai desencadear muitos conflitos, isso vai.<br>Vou parar de falar agora, agradecer aos comentários, a quem ta acompanhando a fic, vocês são muitos especiais e aos leitores novos que surgiram no mês passado um cheiro para vocês sua linda.  
>Boa leitura a todos. Beijos.;*<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**O Que Eu Faço?!**

**.**

**.**

**E Agora Começa a Confusão**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seus moradores também. Alguns sofriam mudanças esporádicas e outros não importa o tempo que passe continuam os mesmos. Naruto era um deles, continuava igual, sorridente e extrovertido, mas gatuno quando era necessário; Hinata continuava tão doce quanto se podia imaginar, mas parte de sua timidez ao lado do loiro falador tinha passado, ao menos ela não desmaiava mais.

Neji e Tenten estava há um pé de engatar um relacionamento depois que o garoto saiu do hospital, o Hyuuga andava mais ousado quanto aos seus sentimentos, mandando algumas indiretas ao patriarca do clã que não estava lá muito contente com a movimentação de seu sobrinho e a outra movimentação noturna que desconfiava ocorrer no quarto de sua filha, mas ainda tinha como provar, ainda.

Shikamaru e Temari haviam rompido pela milésima vez e dessa vez algo parecia está florescendo entre ele e Ino – que sua prima nunca soubesse – mas o preguiçoso parecia sempre muito desperto quando entrava ou saia da floricultura Yamanaka.

Itachi continuava cada vez mais dedicado aos seus estudos para substituir Minato, passava cada vez menos tempo em casa, chegando apenas de madrugada, para total desapontamento de Fukagu, que já não sabia mais o que fazer com o filho.

Kakashi, bem, esse continuava igual, lendo seus amados livros em qualquer lugar, chegando atrasado e deixando a conta sempre para os outros pagarem.

Quanto a Sasuke e Sakura continuavam juntos, da mesma forma que antes, mas agora moravam juntos. As brigas por causa de Lee e outros garotos continuavam, o Uchiha estava cada vez mais linha dura, tanto no quesito possessividade, quanto no militar. Pegava mais missões dentro da ANBU crescendo com um jato lá dentro, enquanto a Haruno gostava de toda essa proteção e zelo, dedicando-se a sua carreira de médica-nin com afinco, queria cuidar da parte de traumatologia pediátrica, mas para isso o Hospital precisava funcionar a pleno vapor, com cada vez mais novatos para nenhuma brecha ficar a ala de emergência ninja, por isso ela se dedicava dia e noite, para conseguir ter o sossego de fazer o que desejava.

x

E por essas razões somos levados há um quarto.

A uma garota que caminhava pelo cômodo, sorrateiramente.

Em uma manhã nublada e fria.

x

Sakura fazia o máximo possível para não esbarrar em nada, para não fazer ruído nem enquanto andava. Não queria de forma alguma acordar o moreno que parecia dormir tão bem e tão profundamente.

Não que sua preocupação fosse o sono de Sasuke em si, se preocupava com ele, queria que ele dormisse bem, vivesse bem, fosse cheio de saúde. Mas no momento a questão era ela, ou melhor, o trabalho dela. Se Sasuke acordasse ele ia começar a falar e reclamar que ela estava se matando no Hospital e sinceramente ela não estava com cabeça para discutir pela milésima vez sobre a jornada que ela pegava.

Suspirou, terminando de abotoar a calça branca, pegou sua bolsa sobre a poltrona com todo o cuidado possível, mas ao se virar acabou batendo na quina da cama e quase caindo sobre o colchão, se encolheu no canto em que estava fitando o corpo sobre as cobertas começar a se mexer.

Sasuke virou de um lado para o outro ainda um pouco perdido até sentir falta de algo quente próximo a ele, ou melhor, alguém. Ergueu parte do tranco esquadrinhando o aposento até encontrar Sakura abaixada em frente ao pé da cama, ergueu uma das sobrancelhas pronto para perguntar o que ela pretendia ali escondida até notar a alça de uma bolsa sobre o ombro esquerdo dela, fechou a cara no mesmo instante.

– Sakura. – Falou sério, fitando-a intensamente.

– Sasuke. – Disse Sakura de forma musical, sorrindo quem sabe assim acalmava seu possessivo namorado.

– Por que você está segurando essa bolsa?

– Por quê? Por quê? Bem, eu trabalho e minhas coisas... – Ele a cortou, sem deixar que ela terminasse o que ia dizer, ele já sabia o que era.

– Nós já falamos sobre isso, você tem que descansar. – Sasuke se sentou sobre a cama.

– Sasuke, só aconteceu uma vez, ok? Você não precisa se estressar e eu já disse que aquilo foi minha pressão. – Levantou, saindo de sua pose ridícula, para segurar a bolsa sobre o ombro com força e conter-se, se não quebraria a cara dele.

– Uma vez essa semana, né? – Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando manter a calma. – Sakura você ta se matando naquele hospital, tem que descansar, há pessoas lá para te substituir.

– Eu já falei o quanto você ta ficando neurótico com isso? Eu já disse que aquilo foi só minha pressão, porque é impossível eu ter acabado com meu chakra tão rápido.

– Ah, então agora a Shizune, a Tsunade, o médico que te segurou. Todos eles não sabem mais diagnosticar uma pessoa sem chakra? – Sasuke se levantou parando de frente a garota. – Você não vai sair daqui.

– Eu preciso ir, estão me esperando no hospital. Eu não sei o que ocorreu aquele dia, mas eu te garanto que eu não tinha usado nem metade do meu chakra. – Disse exasperada, dando alguns passos para trás, sem notar tomava uma pose um pouco defensiva, Sasuke não a impediria de trabalhar.

– E como ele acabou? – Cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, lançando um olhar indagador e desafiador a Haruno. – Só falta você me dizer que ele ta escorrendo pelo seu corpo?

– Eu não sei! Não faço a mínima ideia, se soubesse já tinha dado um jeito e nós não estaríamos tendo essa discussão idiota. – Também cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, o encarando com uma das suas piores carrancas.

– Discussão idiota? Agora falar da sua saúde é discussão idiota, Haruno? – Os olhos de Sasuke não escondiam a fúria flamejante que o tomava, com aquele comportamento infantil de Sakura.

– Não me chame de Haruno, você sabe que odeio quando me chama assim. – Disse a Haruno, sentindo um nó se formando em sua garganta e seus olhos marejar.

– Por que você ta quase chorando? – Perguntou aturdida, a fúria se tornando preocupação genuína.

– Eu não sei... – Passou a ponta dos dedos sobre os olhos sentindo-os molhados. O que estava acontecendo com ela afinal? – Você ta me deixando nervosa. Eu garanto que não vai mais acontecer nada, me deixa ir? – Tentou desconversar e sair do quarto, mas foi impedida pela voz grave do Uchiha.

– Sakura aquela não foi a primeira vez. Isso já vem se repetindo a semanas. Você não come mais direito, você não dorme mais direito, você está se sentindo fraca e seu chakra ta se esvaindo do nada. – A abraçou e a levou junto com ele para a cama, forçando-a a deitar-se em seus braços. Enquanto acariciava os cabelos da garota. – Entenda, não faço por mal, faço para o seu bem. Você pode está doente, tem que parar um minuto. – Sakura virou o rosto para cima fitando o moreno com carinho, odiava o fato de ele a estar proibindo de trabalhar, mas amava saber que todo autoritarismo era por ela, pela sua saúde e bem está. Deu um selinho nele, depois mais outro e mais outros, virando o corpo, tomou o rosto do moreno em suas mãos enchendo-o de beijinhos, até ficar de joelhos sobre a cama.

– Tudo bem, eu não vou trabalhar, mas eu preciso ir lá, nem que seja para cancelar minhas consultas. Eu preciso assinar uns prontuários, só isso. Prometo que nada do que eu vá fazer vai utilizar chakra. – Sasuke suspirou, como era difícil manter aquela mulher longe daquele hospital.

– Ok. Eu deixo com duas condições. Primeira que você prometa de verdade faça um juramento solene, nós até selamos com chakra se for necessário que você vai ficar lá sem curar ninguém, sem usar uma gotinha das suas reservas e vai voltar para casa quando terminar de assinar e preencher os prontuários. Segundo que na parte da tarde eu e você vamos falar com a Tsunade, e ela vai examinar você da ponta do pé ou ultimo fio de cabelo. – Sakura suspirou, mas maneou a cabeça concordando, mesmo achando tudo aquilo um absurdo, a neurose de Sasuke estava se tornando patológica, talvez devesse pedir para Tsunade marcar um psicólogo para ele.

– Fechado, vou preencher o que precisar e voltar para casa para nós irmos nessa consulta, eu acho desnecessário, mas já que quer eu faço. – Sakura se desvencilhou dos braços dele, levantando de uma vez antes que ele a segurasse. – Não é todo dia que as pessoas sentem fome, ou que dormem bem, e principalmente, nós médicos estamos geralmente exaustos, muito fácil e comum, ver um médico se sentir fraco. – Sasuke nada disse, apenas a fitou descrente o que só deixou a rosada irritada, caminhou rumo a porta, mas se virou para ele antes de partir. – Até daqui a pouco, seu chato. – Sorriu saindo de uma vez.

Todo o caminho ela sentiu a estranha sensação de que Sasuke surgiria no meio da rua, a pegaria e arrastaria de volta para casa, mas ao chegar no Hospital se sentiu aliviada, dali ele não a tirava, isso era um fato. Sorriu, passeou a caminhar mais relaxada pelos corredores, vestiu o jaleco, deixou sua bolsa em sua sala e foi até o andar onde ficavam alguns pacientes seus, precisava começar sua ronda. Caminhava tranquila até se deparar com a inusitada presença de Hinata e Naruto, no meio da ala de traumatologia.

– Naruto? Hinata? O que fazem aqui? – O casal trocou um rápido olhar o que deixou a rosada receosa com a visita deles, Sasuke não ousaria pedir a eles dois para arrancarem-na de lá, ele não faria isso. Seria o cumulo.

– Sakura-chan. Hehehe – O loiro coçou a nuca um pouco sem graça, seus olhos escaneando o local em busca de curiosos. – Será que tem um local reservado para que eu e a Hina-chan possamos falar em particular com você? – Sakura olhou de um para o outro, a curiosidade e preocupação tomando conta dela.

Naruto era o tipo de pessoa que não tinha papas na língua, falava o que estava na cabeça sem se importa a hora ou o local, ver o loiro pedir para ter uma conversa reservada era difícil, quase impossível, por isso a Haruno não o questionou, não exigiu que ele lhe contasse logo o que fosse apenas pediu que ambos a seguissem até sua sala.

O trio caminhou por um tempo até sair da parte onde ficavam os quartos e se encaminharem por um corredor onde ficavam alguns consultórios daquela ala, o da Haruno era um dos últimos. Sakura abriu a porta dando espaço aos amigos.

O consultório de Sakura era bastante confortável. Tamanho médio com as paredes em um tom de bege, alguns quadros coloridos, um sofá com uma mesinha em uma parede ao canto, uma mesa de mogno bem trabalhada, que tinha um computador e alguns objetos pessoais sobre ela, duas cadeiras de frente e as costas uma janela que dava vista para a montanha dos Hokages, alem de duas prateleiras de livros que ficavam um em cada lado da janela, a parte onde fazia exame nos pacientes ficavam em uma salinha adjacente a sua. Naruto e Hinata se acomodaram nas cadeiras em frente em frente à mesa onde Sakura tomou a cabeceira, os fitando intensamente.

– Então... – Disse a rosada. Naruto e Hinata voltaram a trocar um olhar cúmplice, em seguida a morena abaixou a cabeça e Naruto tomou-lhe a mão a da menina, puxando-a para o seu colo e segurando os dedos finos de Hinata com ambas as suas mãos, enquanto fitava sua companheira de time com uma seriedade pouco vista no loiro.

– Sakura, a Hinata-chan... Ela... Bem... Ela – Sakura já estava pronta para berrar com Naruto e manda-lo para de enrolar quando ele despejou as palavras todas de uma vez, ela quase não tinha entendido, mas uma palavra, inconfundível, fez com que todo o resto fizesse sentido. – Elaestágravida... Pronto, falei. – O Uzumaki relaxou na cadeira, escorando as costas sobre o encosto, se sentia aliviado por ter revelado.

Hinata estava tão vermelha quanto um tomate e Sakura fitava ora um, ora o outro com olhos bastante arregalado de surpresa, estava ai, uma coisa que ela não esperava de forma alguma. Ela olhou para sua mesa, depois para o casal, sua mente começava a clarear ela precisava falar algo.

– Bem, eu, não sei o que dizer. Meus parabéns para começar. – Ela juntou ambas as mãos sobre a mesa, inclinando o corpo para frente fitando Hinata com um sorriso terno. – Hinata, seu pai... Ah! – Ela parou a frase no meio, compreendo o porquê de ter sido procurada por eles. – Seu pai não sabe, não é mesmo? – A menina maneou a cabeça voltando a abaixa-la, Naruto apertou a mão da Hyuuga com ternura.

– Não é como se a gente quisesse esconder. – Se apressou para responder o Uzumaki. – Mas você sabe como ele é... – Dessa vez fora Sakura quem maneou a cabeça em entendimento, realmente seria uma tarefa em tanto para seu amigo dizer ao líder dos Hyuuga que tinha engravidado sua primogênita, nem queria ver no que isso daria. A Haruno suspirou voltando a fitar sua amiga com mais atenção, Hinata não tinha barriga, na verdade olhando-a bem, nem ao menos parecia grávida.

– Você está com quantos meses, Hina?

– Entre quatro a cinco semanas – Respondeu tímida a morena de olhos perolados. Sakura franziu o cenho.

– Como descobriu sua gravidez? – Hinata corou.

– Fazendo o check-up bimestral. Durante uma parte do exame a Shizune desconfiou e pediu que eu fizesse uma outra bateria de exames que só se serviram para confirmar que eu estava grávida. Só quem sabe é o Naruto, a Shizune e agora você... Sakura. – Sakura se surpreendeu pela gravidez da garota ter sido descoberta pelos exames bimestrais dos ninjas ativos, dessa forma com toda certeza manteriam o segredo por mais um tempo;

– É pouquinho, mas ela já tem sintomas. – Disse um loiro esfuziante, Sakura ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, de fato, não entendia muito de grávidas, só o básico.

– É? Quais?

– Só perda de chakra. – Naruto disse com uma simplicidade característica dele, mas Sakura se empertigou com aquela resposta. Aquilo não poderia ser sintoma de gravidez.

– Oi? Perda de chakra? Desde quando isso é sintoma de gravidez, Naruto? – Questionou a médica-nin completamente descrente.

– É sim, Sakura a Shizune contou para nós dois, não foi Hina? – A Hyuuga maneou a cabeça em concordância ao que o namorado dizia antes de prosseguir com a explicação.

– Foi por isso que ela desconfiou, quando eu fui fazer o meu exame eu tinha acabado de volta de uma missão super simples, quase não usei meu byakugan e estava completamente esgotada. Quando ela teve certeza explicou que as mulheres comuns, se sentem apenas cansadas e com moleza. Bastante sono, sabe? Mas nós perdemos chakra que na verdade vai para criança, como os nutrientes, ela disse que depois de um tempo passa, só quando a gravidez é de risco ou em casos raros que é necessário muito repouso. – Sorriu a garota depois de sua breve explicação, sem notar o torpor e pavor que aquela informação tinha causado em Sakura.

– Além dos sintomas óbvios. A Hinata já ta um pouco enjoada, não come quase nada e ta trocando a noite pelo dia... – Sakura não ouvia mais as palavras de nenhum dos dois, a voz de Naruto se tornava distante vaga.

As palavras de Hinata povoavam sua cabeça. Como ela poderia não ter pensado nisso? Ela era médica, não era obstetra, mas tinha lido sobre sintomas de gravidez nos livros de sua shishou e aquele em especial, como podia ter esquecido. As palavras de Sasuke também ecoavam em sua mente.

_"Sakura aquela não foi à primeira vez, isso já vem se repetindo há semanas. Você não come mais direito, você não dorme mais direito, você está se sentindo fraca e seu chakra ta se esvaindo do nada."_

Apoiou as costas no encosto da cadeira levando uma das mãos a cabeça e a outra a barriga. Seus olhos rodavam por todos os objetos a sua volta, mas nada via. O silêncio se encontrou presente no ambiente, o casal a frente da Haruno a observavam assustado, a menina parecia no mundo da lua.

– Naruto, o que está acontecendo com ela? – Naruto chegou o corpo um pouco para frente. Hinata mantinha distância um pouco amedrontada, Sakura parecia está sobre efeito de alucinógenos.

– Eu não sei Hinata, ela esta com aquela cara...

– Aquela cara? Mas como assim aquela cara? – Instigada pela curiosidade a garota se aproximou, tentando entender do que Naruto falava.

– De quem acabou de descobrir algo que estava bem embaixo de seu nariz.

– Ah... E o que isso significa...

Sakura se levantou de supetão, enxergando os dois a sua frente, que a observavam com olhos esbugalhados e curiosos. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, assim que levantou uma tontura a tomou, apoiou uma das mãos a mesa.

– Naruto... – Sua voz saiu fraca e arrastada, mas o loiro ouviu, tratou de se aproximar de sua amiga.

Deu mais alguns passos em direção ao seu amigo, ele precisava chama-lo, precisava da ajuda de uma única pessoa, mas antes que conseguisse falar uma palavra se quer, tudo a sua volta ficou preto e ela desmaiou sobre o braços de seu melhor amigo que a amparou desesperado enquanto Hinata corria para fora em busca de alguém que socorresse a médica-nin.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>E ai? O que vocês acharam? Bombástico ou não? Previsível? Que merda isso vai dar? Quem a Sakura quer que Naruto chame? Agora é sentar, comer pipoca esperar o pandemônio se instalar, porque ele vai. A Pamela-chan adivinhou, Sakurinha ta gravida, o problema é saber quem é o pai. ;x  
>Bem agora vamos as considerações como autora me permito licença poética para introduzir algumas questões ao mundo ninja já concebido por Kishimoto, primeiro as consultas bimestrais dos ninjas, normal todo mundo que trabalha faz check-up eles devem fazer também e a parada da gravidez foi algo meio inusitado, mas acredito que valido, já que o organismo deles nesse quesito funciona de uma forma diferente, e o filho dela independente de quem seja ja nasce com uma herança sanguínea, essas crianças ja tem canais de chakra e tudo mais então acho que a mãe deve compartilhar com ele, da mesma forma que compartilha todo o resto.<br>É isso e nos vemos mês que vem, quem sabe no começo dele, é uma hipótese. Comentem. Elogiem. Critiquem, opinem.

.

.

Beijos e até mais!

.

.

**Fleur D'Hiver!**

.

.


	11. E Agora O Que Eu Faço?

**Nota: **Olá, pessoal. Como estão nessa tarde?  
>Eu disse que voltava, logo e voltei. Alguém duvidou da minha proeza?<br>Gente, eu disse que as coisas iam ficam do bafo nesses novos capítulos, mas o bafo ainda não chegou. Estamos nos preparando psicologicamente para ele, os personagens também.  
>Outra coisa, fiz aniversário no dia 02 de dezembro, que vai ser lindo e me parabenizar? u.ú<br>Agradeço as reviews novas e velhas, as pessoas lindas que acompanham e favoritam minha história, um beijo para vocês seus lindos.  
>Bem, boa leitura a todos. ;*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**O Que Eu Faço?**

**.**

**.**

**E Agora O Que Eu Faço?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semicerrou os olhos a claridade prejudicando sua visão, voltou a fecha-los. Tampando o rosto com ambas as mãos, Sakura soltou um gemido baixo de frustração, as outras mulheres na sala se ergueram, prostrando-se a lateral da cama da menina, cada uma com uma fisionomia diferente, a espera que Sakura despertasse de vez.

Quando a Haruno pode enfim abrir os olhos, notou que estava em um dos quartos do hospital, virou e viu as três mulheres ao seu lado direito, uma loira e duas morenas. A loira parecia um pouco incerta, mas mantinha sua pose superior, a morena de cabelos curtos estava assustada e acanhada e a de cabelos longos sorria docemente. Sakura levou uma das mãos às têmporas.

Por alguns milésimos de segundo tinha cogitado que a conversa com Naruto e Hinata pudesse ter sido fruto de sua imaginação fértil, mas deparar-se com as três ali só provava que era real, e um nó se formou em sua garganta quando a pergunta que tanto temia ousou sair, no lugar dela disse uma única palavra que dava significado a todo o resto.

– Como? – Sakura não fitou ninguém, manteve seus olhos voltados para o teto, esperaram que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, quando nada veio Shizune se prontificou em respondê-la.

– Desculpe, Sakura-chan. Nós deveríamos ter notado, mas... – A morena começou a falar, mas foi logo cortada pela rosada que se virou com os olhos lacrimejando.

– E como não notaram? – Perguntou fitando Tsunade e Shizune. Não as culpava e sim a si mesma, mas descarregava nela suas próprias frustrações. Como ela não notou?

– Descuido, perdão isso não vai mais acontecer. – Dizia Shizune se aproximando do rosto de Sakura, que voltava a por a mão no rosto.

– Vocês trataram de mim! – Esbravejou a garota. – E por Deus! São as melhores médicas que conheço então com... – Suas palavras foram cortadas por uma Tsunade irritada.

– Por Deus digo eu! Agora tenho que ficar vigiando você e sua menstruação? – Sakura corou e estava prestes a falar mais alguma coisa quando Tsunade prosseguiu. – Você também é uma médica e conhece os sintomas tão bem quanto nós. Além do que vive se matando nesses corredores. O que há de incomum em você desmaiando? Nada. Não tinha como prever que poderia ser gravidez. – Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Pois é, mas o que eu faço agora? – Pondo para fora sua maior duvida. – Eu preciso fazer alguns exames. Descobrir a quanto tempo estou grávida. E... – Não pode terminar, pois Shizune a cortou puxando alguns papéis de seus braços.

– Quando Naruto e Hinata nos contaram o que houve, eu tratei de tudo isso e fiz os exames necessários, só o de sangue que ainda não chegou, mas Tsunade fez um preventivo com chakra, e você ta mesmo grávida. – Puxou mais alguns papéis. – Cadê... Cadê... Cadê... Aqui! – Puxou um ultimo estendo para a Haruno. – Você está com aproximadamente três meses. Nós vamos passar a contar a partir do dia 2. – Sorriu a morena toda empolgada. – Logo, logo vai poder saber o sexo.

– Tem como eu ter uma data precisa e exata? – Perguntou fitando ambas as mulheres que não compreenderam perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer. – É. Chegar e dizer que foi no dia X – Aponto para o meio da folha. – Que esse bebe foi concebido. Mas sem palpites tem que ter certeza. – Fitava ambas as mulheres com ansiedade.

– Ahh... – Shizune fitou Tsunade em busca de ajuda, mas a loira deu de ombros. – Acredito que não, Sakura-chan, desculpe. Mas nós vemos pela evolução do embrião e por ele passar dias no mesmo estágio, nós costumamos contar por semana, porque ai pode se ter uma certeza garantida do tempo de gestação. – Sakura dobrou os joelhos levando às mãos a cabeça. Estava perdida.

– Mas que importância há o dia? – Perguntou Tsunade sem entender aquele comportamento de sua pupila. – Ao caso o Sasuke além de ser metódico tem alguma frescura com numerologia? – Ao ouvir o nome do Uchiha mais novo Hinata se manifestou.

– A é, Sakura-chan! O Naruto foi chamar o Sasuke-kun para ele ficar sabendo da grande noticia. – Sorriu a menina achando que aquilo era fantástico, além de romântico. Até mesmo Tsunade e Shizune deram sorrisinhos cordiais a Haruno, mas Sakura não podia concordar com ela, gemeu baixo, procurando uma saída, não poderia encontrar Sasuke agora. Jogou as cobertas para o lado e se levantou, para o espanto de todas no quarto.

– Sakura! Você precisa de repouso. – Disse Shizune tentando manter a garota na cama.

– É só gravidez, não estou doente. – Disse a rosada de afastando das mãos da morena de cabelos curtos. – Não posso encontrar com o Sasuke agora, preciso sair daqui.

– Era só o que me faltava! – Exclamou a Senju. – Ele é o pai! Vai ter que encontra-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde. – As palavras de Tsunade pesaram dentro dela e por alguns minutos apenas encarou as três mulheres que esperavam alguma reação dela. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. Nada saia por seus lábios e a única coisa que conseguia pensar era no quanto estava perdida.

- A gravidez não foi planejada e... – Fitou o chão, não queria olhar para elas. – O Sasuke é imprevisível, quero me preparar para dar a noticia. – O silêncio se instalou no quarto e ela começou a caminhar em direção a porta, ainda sem encara-las. – Eu preciso ficar sozinha um pouco.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

– Teme. Teme. Teme! O TEEMEEE! – Gritava Naruto em frente a casa de seus amigos, esmurrando com violência a pobre porta de madeira.

Sasuke resmungou, sem paciência, saindo do meio das cobertas para ver o que o maldigo do dobe queria. Nem mesmo em seus dias de folga conseguia dormir em paz sem ter o Uzumaki em sua cola, era bom que ele tivesse uma boa razão para acorda-lo ou se não era bom se preparar para a boa surra que lhe daria. Abriu a porta usando apenas a calça de seu moletom.

– O que quer, dobe maldito? – Naruto nem se deu ao trabalho de cumprimentar ao amigo, saiu empurrando o Uchiha mais novo para dentro da casa.

– Vai! Vai se vestir porque você tem que ver a Sakura-chan! – Dizia esfuziante e Sasuke não conseguia compreender nada.

– O que? Por quê? Sakura saiu agora pouco daqui. – Disse tentando manter sua calma habitual, mas já estava começando a se preocupar.

– Ela desmaiou teme. – Gritou Naruto abraçando o Uchiha como se o desmaio de Sakura fosse a melhor coisa possível. Normalmente Sasuke teria agredido seu melhor amigo por achar aquilo algo bom, mas a noticia o desarmou, foi como um baque para ele que só conseguia pensar que o que ela tinha era algo sério. Sakura estava doente, afastou o Naruto virando-se para ir ao seu quarto e se trocar o mais depressa possível.

– Preciso me vestir. – Correu para o quarto e colocou a primeira roupa que viu, sem se importar com o tipo ou se combinava ou não. Desceu novamente, mas parou a meio passo da porta ao ver que Naruto parecia estranhamente feliz com o estado de Sakura. Ou aquele dobe tinha surtado de vez, ou só poderia está tirando uma com a cara dele, e o Uchiha odiava ser feito de bobo. Agarrou o amigo pelo colarinho levantando-o do chão. – Você ta brincando com minha cara? Sakura no hospital. E você aqui só sorrisos. – Em vez de ficar assustado Naruto gargalhou inflamando ainda mais a cólera do amigo – Naruto...

– Dessa vez ela desmaiou por uma boa razão. –Precipitou o loiro, não queria levar uma surra, não hoje. – Nós estamos com a sorte, meu caro. – Aos poucos o Uchiha foi soltando seu amigo idiota sem entender o que ele queria dizer. – Seremos pai! – O Uzumaki abraçou um inerte Sasuke, que parecia absorver a noticia. Estava petrificado no lugar e Naruto achou melhor ser cem por cento claro, para não ter duvidas no final – Sakura está grávida, teme. – Sasuke deu um passo para trás e sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem enquanto as palavras de Naruto ecoavam por sua cabeça e um sentimento quente e reconfortante crescia em seu peito. Ele seria pai. Pai!

Não era algo planejado, mas... Pai! Sasuke quase sorriu, quase, respirou fundo e saiu porta a fora, precisava encontrar Sakura, precisava vê-la, toca-la, senti-la. Queria gritar para todos naquela vila, que ele Uchiha Sasuke, seria pai, mas se conteve, não era o Naruto, no entanto aquela tarde, todos que viram o caçula do clã Uchiha puderam presenciar um sorriso quase completo em seus lábios enquanto ele cruzava a vila até o Hospital de Konoha.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi estava calmo em seu canto, preparava algo para comer quando ouviu esmurrar a porta da sua casa com violência, desligou o fogão largou o pano que tinha posto no ombro sobre a pia e foi atender a pessoa que parecia tão exasperada. Surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com uma Sakura esbaforida e aparentemente fora de si, que passou por ele como um relâmpago cruzando o pequeno corredor que dava até a sala de seu apartamento.

– Kakashi, só você pode me ajudar. – O Hatake fechou a porta, caminhando pelo corredor até a sala notou o quanto sua ex-aluna estava aflita aquilo não poderia se coisa boa. Apontou para o sofá, mas Sakura não se sentou, continuou a caminhar pelo aposento.

– O que houve Sakura? – Perguntou Kakashi começando a ficar preocupar com o estado da rosada que ao ouvir a pergunta se virou para ele e o fitou intensamente.

– Eu estou grávida. – Os olhos da garota se encheram de lagrimas, o Hatake ia abraça-la para lhe parabenizar, mas notou que o semblante dela não era de pura felicidade como deveria. Então ele compreendeu a questão implícita naquela frase.

– Diga que é de um mês e meio ou dois. – Mas Sakura balançou a cabeça, o Hatake fechou os olhos, massageando a nuca.

– Estou de três. – E as lagrimas que tinham se formado nos olhos claros em fim derramaram. Sakura cruzou o espaço que o separava e o abraçou. Kakashi passou as mãos pelos cabelos da garota tentando consola-la.

– Agora não tem mais como fugir. Terá que... – Ele foi cortado pela voz embargada dela.

- Eu sei, eu sei. É por isso que estou assim, ele vai me matar, sensei. – Sakura levantou o rosto, fitando o grisalho com os olhos verdes assustados.

- Não, não vai. – Sakura nunca lhe pareceu tão indefesa e infantil, com os grandes olhos molhados e assustados, bochechas e nariz corado. Um sentimento de piedade o tomou e vendo sua aluna tão frágil ele tomou aquela dor para si, compreendia perfeitamente o que o Sasuke sentiria, mas ele não ia permitir que fizesse mal ela, isso nunca.

– Ele vai me odiar. – E para isso ele não teve resposta, isso ele não poderia evitar. Então a apertou mais em seus braços, torcendo para que esse conforto fosse o suficiente para aplacar um pouco da dor que ela sentia. – Nunca mais vai falar comigo ou me olhar.

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

.

Sasuke chegou ao hospital afoito com Naruto em seu encalço. Parou sobre o balcão da recepção e perguntou logo em qual quarto a Doutora Haruno estava, mas a recepcionista ficou tensa assim que ouviu o nome de Sakura e pediu que ele esperasse o Uchiha mais novo não gostou nada disso. Principalmente depois de vê-la se enfiar em uma das salas, aquilo não podia ser coisa boa.

Olhou para trás e Naruto fez um gesto de quem também não sabia o que podia ta ocorrendo, quando saiu dali, Sakura estava em um dos quartos, nada demais. Quando a recepcionista voltou estava acompanhada de Tsunade – que fortificava a tese de que algo estava muito errado – e Hinata que se agarrou a um Naruto sério e preocupado completamente diferente do contente e esfuziante de poucos minutos atrás Sasuke se aproximou da Senju.

– Onde está, Sakura? Eu vim visita-la. – Tsunade respirou fundo, não gostava do jeito daquele moleque, pior ainda aquele tom prepotente. Massageou as têmporas, precisava manter a calma.

– A Sakura saiu daqui assim que acordou, sem dizer para onde ia. – Disse a loira e Naruto se precipitou para frente, pronto para segurar Sasuke se ele partisse para cima de Tsunade. Mas o Uchiha parecia estranhamente contido.

– Você ta me dizendo que a Sakura: grávida e recém-desperta de um desmaio saiu do seu hospital e você não fez nada. – A cada palavra a fúria contida se tornava liquida e palpável. No final da sentença ele já estava quase gritando.

– Pode baixando sua bola. – Tsunade deu um passo a frente, mantendo o seu tom tão alto quanto o de Sasuke. – Gravidez não é doença e Sakura não é nenhuma criança para eu ter que ficar regulando. – Esbravejou a loira, mas logo deu um sorriso zombeiro. – Nada posso fazer se não consegue controlar a própria namorada.

Sasuke ficou possesso com o que aquela mulher havia dito, Naruto segurou o braço do amigo, mas ele logo se afastou do toque dele. Não ficaria ali perdendo o seu tempo naquela discussão sem fundamento. Deu meia volta, saindo daquele maldito prédio, encontraria sua namorada e logo não podia pensar nela passando mal no meio da rua, sozinha e desamparada. Naruto correu atrás de seu amigo, segurando-o novamente.

– Espera. Onde vai? – Perguntou o rapaz, frente a frente com seu amigo.

– Vou em casa, trocar de roupar e ir procurar a Sakura.

- Mas sabe onde ela pode está? – Perguntou o loiro, mas Sasuke não fazia ideia do que poderia esta passando pela cabeça dela, talvez que ele não fosse querer a criança. Sakura não pensaria uma coisa dessa, ou pensaria? – Caramba! O que deu na Sakura para ficar desse jeito? – Queria ele poder saber.

– Não faço ideia, por isso mesmo preciso encontra-la, não tem como saber o que pode acontecer a ela nesse estado por ai.

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

.

Sakura segurava o corpo d'agua com ambas às mãos e tomava a bebida fazendo alguns sons que a assemelhavam ainda mais a uma criança, talvez fosse o nervosismo, mas isso fazia o Hatake ter vontade de rir do comportamento dela, mas não era propicio.

– Está melhor? – Acariciou as costas dela, tentando tranquiliza-la de alguma forma. Em resposta ela apenas maneou a cabeça. Não estava melhor, não ficaria tão cedo. – A essa altura, Sasuke já sabe que você está grávida.

– Eu sei. – Ela fitou o homem a sua frente por alguns instantes e inesperadamente o abraçou, Kakashi ficou um pouco aturdido com a reação da garota, mas não a afastou. – Se... Se todos ficarem contra mim, promete que vai continuar do meu lado? – O Hatake relaxou ao ouvir o que ela dizia e abraçou com força dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeleira rosada.

– Eu ficarei. Mas talvez... – Estava começando a ficar apiedado demais do estado dela. – Tenha algo que se possa fazer. – Sakura o fitou intensamente, procurando alguma resposta no olhar de seu sensei, mas não encontrou nada, então se afastou, ainda o fitando.

– O que quer dizer? – Ele desviou o olhar, não seria fácil falar sobre aquilo.

– Bem, não sabemos se o Itachi, se... Se... – E a fitou, se a mascara não tapasse seu rosto, Sakura o veria com as bochechas coradas. –... Se... _Preveniu _de alguma maneira. – Essa foi à vez de Sakura abaixar a cabeça, ele já sabia o que tinha ocorrido, mas ainda sim era vergonhoso falar sobre essas coisas com seu velho sensei.

– Não sei. Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. – Fitava o chão tentando pensar nessa possibilidade.

– Então! – Kakashi segurou ambos os braços de Sakura fazendo-a fita-lo. – Essa pode ser sua oportunidade. Procure-o. Descubra a verdade e se ele tiver usado, o filho seria de Sasuke e tudo ficaria bem, você não precisaria falar nada. – Não dava para ver o sorriso, mas o tom de Kakashi tinha se tornado animado, fazendo com que a Haruno sorrisse também.

Ela se ergueu do sofá, caminhando pela sala e pensando na ideia, era realmente muito tentadora, todos os seus problemas seriam resolvidos dessa forma então ela fitou seu sensei e foi como se uma pedra tivesse caído sobre suas costas. Estava envolvendo um inocente em suas confusões e pior, forçando-o a mentir junto com ela. Abaixou a cabeça, juntando as mãos em frente ao corpo.

– Não. – Seu tom saiu baixo, mas o Hatake pode captar. – Eu não posso fazer. Eu menti para não perder o Sasuke, por uma coisa que... Eu não me sinto culpada, não planejei ficar com o Itachi e tenho certeza que se estivesse lúcida aquilo não ocorreria. – Ergueu a cabeça fitando Kakashi bem nos olhos, para que ele visse que ela realmente falava a verdade. Itachi era lindo e tentador, a provocava, mas não era ele que ela amava. – Foi por isso que menti, mas agora é diferente é uma mentira cruel, mesmo que Itachi tenha usado proteção. Acho que essa situação se fez para que eu falasse a verdade. Parasse de fugir e mentir. Eu nunca fui de mentir e agora estou até forçando você a isso. Não posso continuar assim. – O silêncio se fez presente no recinto e ambos olhavam para as paredes, sem nada ver, refletindo sobre tudo que aquilo realmente representava.

Foi Kakashi o primeiro a se pronunciar depois do silêncio reflexivo, levantou e se aproximou de Sakura voltando a abraça-la.

– Nesse caso então, preciso dizer que estarei ao seu lado, não importa o que aconteça. – Bagunçou os cabelos rosados. – E tenho certeza que não serei o único. Mas se é importante reforçar isso, eu reforço. Nada vai mudar Sakura, eu já sei a história toda, não é mesmo?

– Ele vai se chatear. – Ela disse voltando a se entristecer.

– Ele vai ter que aceitar. – Ela sorriu e levantou-se, secando os olhos, caminhou pelo corredor até a saída, mas parou antes de abrir a porta.

– Desculpa ter feito você perder seu tempo sensei. – Ela levou uma das mãos à maçaneta da porta, girando-a, mas sem deixar de fitar o Hatake;

- Não perdi tempo algum, pode voltar sempre que quiser. – Ele acenou e ela manteve o sorriso até sair do apartamento.

Respirou fundo a fechar a porta atrás de si, reunido toda a coragem possível para o seu fatídico encontro com Sasuke.

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

.

O Uchiha correu para casa o mais depressa que pode, sem se importar em esbarrar nas pessoas no meio do caminho. Era uma questão de vida ou morte, trocar de roupa e encontrar a Sakura essa era a sua missão.

Ao entrar em casa fechou a porta com força, subindo as escadas pulando dois degraus de cada vez, mas ao abrir a porta do quarto, se sobressaltou ao ver Sakura, sentada sobre a beirada da cama, com o nariz vermelho como o de alguém que tinha chorado bastante.

Seu coração se aqueceu e ele pode em fim respirar aliviado. Ela estava bem, nenhum risco nem para ela, nem para o bebê. O bebê. Um sorriso singelo surgiu em seus lábios e ele foi até a garota, puxando-a para junto de si. Abraçando-a fortemente, descendo os lábios da testa a boca dela, beijando-a incontáveis vezes.

– Que bom. – Sussurrou contra sua boca. – Que bom que está bem. Cheguei a pensar que teria que te caçar por ai. – E deu um mínimo sorriso, os olhos fechados, apenas sentia o cheiro dela, sua respiração, as mãos firmes em torno da cintura dela.

– Sasuke... – As palavras saíram baixas e sofridas, as lagrimas de outrora ameaçando cair novamente. – Precisamos conversar. – Ele abriu os olhos. A fitou vendo a apreensão nos olhos claros da menina. Acariciou o rosto dela com ternura.

– Não precisa se preocupar. – Seu tom era calmo e ameno, queria passar tranquilidade a ela. – Eu já sei. Naruto contou, é algo inesperado, mas nós damos conta. – Uma das mãos deles deslizou para parte da frente, acariciando o ventre ainda reto da Haruno.

Com muita dificuldade, em parte por não querer, Sakura se desvencilhou dos braços do Uchiha, que estranhou tal comportamento, a fitou buscando uma resposta para aquilo, mas a garota tomou um grande espaço entre eles e fitava apenas o chão. Parecia temer olhar em seus olhos.

– Sakura... – Deu um passo para frente, ameaçando ir em sua direção, mas Sakura o cortou, estendendo um dos braços e pedindo que ficasse onde está.

– Eu preciso contar a você, algo que me aconteceu, algo que eu fiz... – Por alguma razão a forma como ela disse aquelas palavras o fizeram pressentir que não ia gostar muito do que veria a seguir, ela já não mais olhava o chão e sim o fitava, mas seus olhos pareciam tão tristes e abatidos, mas resignados o suficiente para dar a certeza ele que nada a faria mudar de ideia, então Sasuke se sentou na borda da cama e respirou fundo.

– Pois então diga. Conte-me tudo que tiver para contar.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>E ai? Finalmente a Sakura tomou a decisão 'X' não dava mais para viver na mentira, nem o Sasuke merecia isso. Mas agora a coisa vai ficar muito sério, próximo caps, vai ser praticamente todo voltado no Uchiha boladão e vamos ter o momento Sasuke vs Itachi.  
>Mas me contem depois o que acharam. Comentem.<br>Vejo vocês na próxima.

.

.

Beijos e até a próxima!

.

.

**_Fleur D'Hiver!_**

.

.


	12. Saiam Todos da Frente

**Nota: **Bem, agradeço aos novos leitores e a todos que comentaram, favoritaram e acompanham a história.  
>Vamos lá, a sequência da saga "a verdade" Por Sakura Haruno. Prevejo cabeças rolando pelo chão e o Sasuke um pouco descontrolado ,quase nada, quase, quase. qqqq<br>Bem, espero que todos gostem e uma boa leitura ;*

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**O que eu Faço ?!**

**.**

**.**

**Saiam Todos da Frente, Sasuke Perdeu o Controle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

O crepúsculo se formava sobre o céu de Konoha, o comércio noturno se iniciava e em uma casa a dois quarteirões de distancia do centro da cidade, uma garota reunia a muito custo toda a sua coragem para revelar a maior de todas as verdades. A verdade que ela queria acreditar que fosse mentira, mas tinha chegado a uma encruzilhada e não dava mais para fugir, não dava mais para se enganar. Não conseguia nem entender como pode ter feito isso por tanto tempo.

Sasuke ameaçou levantar e ir até ela, mas Sakura recuou, dando alguns passos para trás. Não o queria tão perto, tocando-a, perderia as forças dessa maneira. Ergueu uma das mãos, fazendo sinal para que ele parasse e continuasse sentado. Respirou fundo e sem fita-lo começou a dizer aquilo que mudaria para sempre a vida de ambos.

– Eu... Quando você terminou comigo, eu fiquei muito mal, muito mesmo. Eu não fui trabalhar, eu não queria comer, eu não queria dormir, não queria viver. – Fez uma pausa ao sentir sua voz embargar. – Nada mais fazia sentido, eu não conseguia assimilar as coisas. – Sasuke ia falar algo, ele se arrependia daquela noite, não queria falar sobre o ocorrido. Mas ela o impediu dando um passo em sua direção, fitando-o por alguns instantes e voltando a abaixar a cabeça. – Não precisa falar nada, as coisas estão explicadas, resolvidas... Mas a minha história começa ai, eu preciso falar sobre isso. – Tocou a barra da blusa nervosa, enquanto o Uchiha mantinha-se em seu canto, com os ombros tensos, demonstrando seu total desconforto com aquele assunto.

– Então no meio da minha... – Procurou uma palavra, mas nada lhe veio. - ...Fossa... A Ino surgiu, com a prima dela! Eu tava tão mal que ela faria qualquer coisa para me tirar de dentro de casa, então ela... Não propositalmente, as coisas só aconteceram... Ela me deixou acreditar que você estaria no bar, e por mais improvável que isso parecesse, eu acreditei porque eu estava desesperada para reencontrar você e me justificar. Arrumei-me toda para ir. – Soltou uma risada contida. Como tinha sido estúpida. – Mas quando eu cheguei você não estava e uma inocente Tenten me contou que tinha saído missão. – Remexeu os ombros. – Aquilo foi como um balde de água fria. Acho que fiquei pior do que estava antes, me sentindo ridícula, patética, idiota com aquela roupa. – Passou as mãos pelos fios rosados, nervosa, agora vinha a pior parte, seus olhos já estavam quase transbordando.

– E... – A voz faltou por alguns instantes, mas ela fez um esforço tremendo para se recompor. – Eu... Fui para o bar, e... Eu queria beber, encher a cara, esquecer aquela noite, o fim do namoro, tudo de ruim e pesado que eu estivesse sentindo. – Levou uma das mãos ao pescoço, massageando-o, não podia parar, não dava mais. – Seu irmão estava lá. – A frase saiu de uma vez, apertou o tecido da blusa puxando-o para baixo e uma lagrima escorreu por seus olhos. – Nós bebemos... Juntos, pode se dizer. Ele se ofereceu para me trazer para casa, mas antes de aceitar eu tomei mais duas ou três doses e o resto da noite é um borrão para mim. Nada faz sentido, eu mal consigo lembrar o que foi feito, apenas algumas conversas estúpidas. – Respirou fundo, tomando o fôlego que faltava. O fitou por alguns instantes, antes de prosseguir.

– Na manhã seguinte quando eu acordei... Eu estava no meu quarto. – Fitou sua cama como se a cena se repetisse a sua frente. – Com uma puta dor de cabeça... E – Ela não viu, mas sentiu-o repuxar a calça, mais lagrimas escorreram. –... O Itachi estava aqui também, no banheiro, de toalha. – Aos poucos foi se encolhendo no canto do quarto, remexia os ombros e braços, desconfortável, sentia-se suja, levantou seu olhar para o Uchiha, imóvel sentado à beirada da cama, no rosto claro a perplexidade. Não podia crer no que ouvia. Mas Sakura podia ver sua mente febril maquinando tudo o que aquilo significava.

De súbito ele se ergueu, ainda desnorteado se virou para cama, onde a pouco estava sentado, Sakura deu dois passos para frente então atenção dele se voltou para ela e a garota mordeu o lábio inferior perante ao olhar severo.

– Eu não queria... Eu não sei como foi, o que foi... – Uma súbita necessidade de se explicar surgiu, as palavras se embolavam sua voz sai aguda e esganiçada enquanto Sasuke caminhava pelo quarto, observando tudo a sua volta como se visse os objetos pela primeira vez. – Eu me arrependo, eu não vou dizer que a culpa não é minha... Mas... Mas...

– Cala a boca. – E a voz dele surgiu como um quase sussurro que fez gelar toda a espinha da rosada, fria e cortante, ele não a fitava olhava para a porta do quarto.

– Sasuke... – Ela deu mais alguns passos, mas parou antes de chegar perto dele. – Você precisa acreditar...

-–Você não me ouviu? – Ele passou a mão pelo rosto então se virou de supetão assustando a rosada, pela reação inesperada e pela expressão dura em seu rosto. – Eu não quero ouvir a sua voz. – Esbravejou, fez muito mais do que isso, gritou, pela primeira vez, Sakura o ouviu gritar e a sua voz se perdeu perante o tremor que lhe subiu. – Eu não quero ouvir a porra das suas justificativas. – Aos poucos ele se virava, inflamado.

Sakura recuou, chocada, mas ele foi mais rápido e agarrou os braços dela com força, sacudiu e depois tomou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos apertando-a. Ele não a sufocava, mas Sakura se sentia sufocada, Sasuke parecia transtornado de um jeito que ela nunca tinha visto.

– O que isso muda? O que a merda duas suas palavras mudam? Você dormiu com o meu irmão! – Voltou a toma-la pelos braços e a sacudi-la. – Tem noção disso? Meu irmão...

– Você está me machucando. – Ela disse e ele trincou os dentes, apertando-os tanto quanto apertava os braços dela.

– Você não faz ideia do que eu estou com vontade de fazer. – A largou sobre a cama. Então fitou o ventre liso dela, e voltou a passar a mão pelo rosto, lembrando que mais cedo à felicidade tinha lhe assolado, agora só sobrava raiva, ele via tudo em vermelho, queria tudo queimasse.

– Sasuke, você precisa se acalmar... A gente tem que sentar e conversar. – Sakura pulou da cama e tentou segurá-lo pelas costas, mas seu toque foi repelido com asco.

– Não toca em mim! – Sacudiu-se afastando as mãos dela de seu corpo. – Sentar em conversar? Que tipo de piada é essa. – Então seus olhos voltaram-se ao ventre dela. E ele a agarrou pelo queixo com uma das mãos. – Se essa criança for minha, eu juro que vou arranca-la de seus braços assim que nascer. Porque o meu filho não vai ser criado por uma vagabunda. – E a empurrou para trás, fazendo-a cair no chão, Sakura se encolheu a borda da cama, levando ambas as mãos ao ventre, ele se inclinou para frente e voltou a esbravejar. – Porque é isso que você é: uma vagabunda! Uma piranha de quinta que achou que tava dando o golpe. E deu não é.

Ele ergueu o tronco, ela não o fitava mais apenas observava o chão com os ombros retesados, até que ouviu som de palmas e uma risada sarcástica, ergueu a cabeça e viu Sasuke a fitando com nojo.

– Parabéns, ta carregando um bebê Uchiha, o pai não importa. Não é mesmo? Nunca importa. O que conta é o quanto essa criança vai te valer. Deu o golpe de ouro, você. Uma vagabunda que joga muito alta. – Então ela se ergueu em pulo e levou sua mão a cara dele, em um tapa estalado que fez o rosto dele virar.

– Cala a boca. Não admito que você fale assim comigo. Eu não fiz nada de propósito e nunca me interessei pelo seu clã ridículo. – Gritou tudo na cara dele. – Eu fiquei com você, aguentei você durante todo esse tempo porque te amava.

– Me amava tanto que trepou com o meu irmão no dia seguinte ao fim do nosso namoro; me amava tanto que me deixou fazer papel de idiota, vindo para cá que nem um imbecil mora com você. Enquanto você e aquele viado se encontravam as minhas costas. – Então riu alto passando as mãos pelo rosto. – Com fui idiota.

– Não! Não! Eu nunca te trai... Eu... – Ela tentou toca-lo, mas desistiu, ele não deixaria, seria repelida novamente. – Eu...

– Deixa de ser cínica. – A cortou, não queria ouvir aquela ladainha, estava possesso. – Eu vi vocês junto no dia seguinte, na casa dos meus pais, agora tudo faz sentido, encontros escondidos na minha cara.

– Eu nunca fiz uma coisa dessas. – Sakura quase quicava de nervosismo, não conseguia parar de chorar um minuto se quer. Por que ele não conseguia entender? Por quê?

– Cala a boca! – Gritou novamente, mas logo parou para respirar, não podia está se comportando daquela forma, aquele não era ele. Fez o possível para se recompor, mas não dava, todo o seu corpo queimava de uma ira, cega e absoluta. Queria sangue, queria vingança, queria que alguém pagasse muito caro pelo o que ele estava sentindo agora. – Meu assunto com você já acabou, odeio perder meu tempo com vadias. Agora tem alguém que eu preciso ver e acabar de uma vez.

– Não. – Mesmo sabendo que seria repelida, ela o tocou, segurou seu braço. – Você não pode sair daqui desse jeito. – Tentou puxa-lo, mantê-lo perto de si, arrasta-lo até a poltrona. – Não pode encontrar o Itachi assim. – Mas isso só serviu para alimentar ainda mais a fúria do Uchiha mais novo.

– Já falei para não me tocar. – Puxou seu braço com brusquidão fazendo com que a garota caísse sobre a cama. – Comovente o afeto de uma vagabunda por aquele babaca. Senti-me tocado agora Sakura, só um impulso a mais para eu acabar de vez com ele.

.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

.

Terminou de colocar os utensílios necessários dentro da bolsa, já não era de hoje que pensava seriamente em passar uns tempos longe daquela casa e de tudo o que o seu sobrenome representava.

– Itachi, por favor, repense... – Ouviu o tom suave de sua mãe, sempre tão calma e pacífica, passou a vida toda tentando conciliar a situação entre seus filhos e seu marido. O próprio Itachi cansou de aceitar muitas coisas a pedido da mãe, mas dessa vez não dava.

– Não dá mamãe, simplesmente não dá. – Saiu do quarto para pegar alguns livros na biblioteca e teve que passar pelo escritório onde seu pai estava furioso.

– Itachi! – A voz forte do patriarca dos Uchiha ecoou pelo corredor. – Não posso acreditar que vai seguir com essa ideia absurda, sabendo que temos uma reunião. – E mesmo assim, Itachi não parou, continuou seu caminho, o pai veio logo atrás.

– Não é uma ideia absurda, é uma viagem, diplomática e necessária. – Respondeu pela milésima vez.

– Ao fim do mundo, não a nada de importante lá para um futuro Hokage, fique, precisamos discutir questões do clã, temos uma reunião hoje. – Esbravejou Fugaku enquanto via seu filho separar alguns livros.

– Já disse que é importante. Preciso ir, ver como funciona, me inteirar. – E fitou as feições duras do pai, enquanto fechava a bolsa. – Muito mais importante que essa reunião insuportável do clã. – Mikoto prendeu a respiração ao ver o pescoço de seu marido se tornar rubro de raiva.

– Moleque atrevido! – Esbravejou o Uchiha, sendo contido pela esposa. – Como ousa dizer que a reunião do clã é mera trivialidade? Como pensa em ser Hokage agindo dessa forma com sua família?

– Konoha é minha família, toda a vila é minha famíli ela que eu vou servir. – Disse sério, parando em frente ao pai. – Vou falar com Minato, pedir a ele que reveja essa regra de que eu seja obrigado a ser o líder de meu clã para me tornar Hokage, porque eu acho isso um absurdo! – O silêncio foi absoluto no recinto.

– Itachi, por favor... – Foi à voz de Mikoto quem quebrou o silêncio, mas logo a voz de Fugaku sobressaiu sobre eles.

– Cale-se! – Gritou para a esposa que deu um pulo para trás. – A culpa disso é sua, você os mimou, os fez se tornar pessoas fracas que não dão valoe ao que possuem. – Virou-se para o filho ainda mais furioso. – Como pode seu virar contra seu clã? Sua casa? Sua família? – Esbravejava o Uchiha mais velho e Itachi tinha decidido que ouvira demais, passou pelo pai dando um beijo na testa da mãe, passar um tempo fora lhe faria bem. – Não pode ser meu filho. O que fizeram com você? – Mesmo em seu quarto a voz do pai ainda era clara. Enquanto terminava de arrumar as coisas, ouviu um estrondo. O que parecia ser a porta da frente, um som distante, a voz da sua mãe, mas não conseguia entender o que ela falava, foi então que ouviu a voz de seu irmão, alta e clara, forte como um trovão.

– Onde ele está? – Gritou Sasuke transtornado. – Onde está aquele desgraçado? – Andava de um lado para o outro, atravessando um dos corredores de sua casa, Mikoto olhava o filho, estarrecida, nunca em toda a vida de seu caçula o virá em um estado como aquele. Fugaku era outro que não conseguia compreender a fúria de seu filho, ia segurá-lo para controlar aquela bagunça. Quem ele pensava que era para entrar em casa desse jeito? Quando Itachi apareceu sobre a escada. – Desça aqui seu traidor. – Gritou Sasuke. – Venha me encarar como homem!

– O que está acontecendo, Sasuke? – Perguntou Mikoto assustada a ultima coisa que faltava era uma briga entre os dois.

– Que bagunça essa? Por que está falando com seu irmão desse jeito? Responda a mim e a sua mãe Sasuke. – Esbravejava Fugaku, mas Sasuke estava cego para o resto das coisas a sua volta, só enxergava Itachi no alto daquela escada, com a afeição entediada de sempre, sem um pingo de culpa ou qualquer coisa do tipo, somente sua apatia comum, mas ele sabia que o Uchiha mais velho compreendia perfeitamente o que estava havendo.

Itachi realmente sabia, ver Sasuke tão transtornado só podia significar uma coisa, ele finalmente sabia a verdade. Pela boca de quem era a questão. Não conseguia acreditar que Sakura pudesse ter contado. O que a faria contar?

– Estou aqui. – Respondeu calmamente enquanto descia a escada. – Não precisa de toda essa gritaria, acho que podemos conversar melhor lá fora Sasuke.

- Não me diga onde falar com você seu cretino. – Vociferou o mais novo. – Mas pode ter certeza que prefiro lá, onde eu possa acabar com você!

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>E que as apostas se iniciem que o pau vai comer. qqq  
>Pois é meu povo, eu enrolei para por a luta, porque sou péssima em luta então preciso de um reforço dos amiguinhos para monta-la. Mas vamos lá. Quero saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulos de todas as reações. Comentem!<p>

.

.

Até mais e Beijos!

.

.

_Fleur D'Hiver!_

.

.


	13. Enfim cara a cara

**Nota: **Uma salva de palmas para a minha aparição. Muito amor, muita vida, muita beleza isso.  
>Ressurgi das cinzas. Weee. ASHASUAHSUAHSUA<br>Oi, gente. Como estão? Espero que todos bem.  
>Uma boa noite para todo mundo que ta por aqui e vamos as justificativas da vida minha demora com essa fic em especial foi mais do que falta de tempo, foi falta de imaginação. O embate SasukexItachi foi reescrito 5 vezes e nenhum delas eu curti.<br>Não sei se fiquei feliz nem com o resultado final, mas ele ta ai, e o nome do capitulo tá triste, mas por enquanto vai ser isso mesmo.  
>Gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que comenta, favorita e acompanha essa história. Um salve aqueles que me mandaram MP e comentários mesmo com a fic sem atualização a tanto tempo, eu fico mega feliz em ver que ela é visualizada todos os dias e saber que tem gente que acompanha a história dessa forma. Porque quando eu amava uma fic eu fazia isso e saber que uma fic minha é acompanhada dessa maneira é puro extase. *-*'<br>Chega de falar de mim, vamos a leitura.  
>Uma boa leitura a todo mundo. ;*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**O Que Eu Faço?!**

**.**

**.**

**Enfim Cara a Cara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seu coração estava devastado. Deitada sobre o colchão macio as lágrimas irrompiam com força total. Ouviu a porta bater, mas a força para se erguer não veio. Quando Sakura conseguiu se levantar sabia que ele já estava longe, mas mesmo assim ela caminhou para fora do quarto, com uma esperança que doía. Torcia para que ele estivesse lá, parado, em frente à porta, incapaz de sair, incapaz de deixa-la.

Voltou a desabar sobre os degraus ao ver o hall vazio, ele não estava lá como era o previsto. Fitou a porta de madeira esperando que ele pudesse abri-la a qualquer instante, mas o sentimento de outra ora não a habitava mais, a esperança se esvaia aos poucos. Ela sabia que ele não voltaria, ele nunca mais voltaria. Tudo tinha acabado.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, pressionando os dedos finos contra o seu couro cabeludo. O que ela faria agora? O que seria dela agora? Passou a mão pela própria barriga ainda lisa e nada curvilínea, não dava para acreditar que tinha um ser crescendo dentro dela, que dependia inteiramente dela, a pessoa que não momento não conseguia nem cuidar de si mesma e então voltou a chorar perante a essa perspectiva.

.

**(...)**

.

Não esperou por uma reação, uma palavra, uma justificativa. Fechou o punho e o levou de encontro ao rosto sério de seu irmão em um soco sonoro que fez com que o mais velho cambaleasse para trás, tanto Fukagu, quanto Mikoto arfaram com a reação brusca do caçula. A mulher gritou e o marido a segurou tão espantado quanto ela. Sasuke não deu tempo de Itachi fazer nada, agarrou o pelo colarinho e o empurrou para fora de casa, soltando-o sobre o gramado dos fundos e quase cambaleando sobre o corpo do irmão.

– Levante e se defenda seu babaca. – Vociferou o rapaz, cego em sua ira. – Estamos a que fora como você queria. Vamos lá! Faça algo. – Sasuke sacudiu ambos os braços, chamando o irmão para o confronto.

– Sasuke... – Itachi se levantou, estendendo uma das mãos em direção ao caçula, mas não em um gesto brusco ou de quem procura o confronto apenas queria apaziguar os ânimos. – Não precisamos lidar com a situação dessa forma. Tudo pode ser resolvido de outra maneira.

Sasuke rangeu os dentes, só ouvir a voz de Itachi já o deixava em um torpor sem procedentes. Não podia aguentar aquela situação, não queria uma luta épica, não queria jutsus, não queria sharingan, queria sua mão na cara dele. Queria soca-lo até lacerar seus dedos, até acabar com todo o rosto dele, queria destruí-lo com suas próprias mãos. Queria algo físico, visceral, queria poder sentir com suas próprias mãos a destruição que causaria e queria também parar de sentir que todo o seu mundo tinha sido arruinado.

– Você é um maldito de um filho da puta. – O Uchiha mais novo partiu para cima do mais velho, que mais uma vez não se defendeu. Sasuke desferiu um soco e outro e mais um. – Você e aquela piranha se merecem. – A menção da Haruno fez com que Itachi se regozijasse e pela primeira vez bloqueasse um soco do mais novo, empurrando-o para trás. Sasuke soltou uma risada gutural. – Falei nela e você se doeu. Babaca, ridículo. Como você ousou tocar nela? – Sasuke partiu para cima do irmão e dessa vez o socou no estomago, Itachi agarrou-o pela cintura também, derrubando-o para se livrar do enlace do caçula.

– Ela não é nenhuma piranha, você que é o ridículo e que fez papel de babaca nessa história toda. – Itachi prendeu o pescoço de Sasuke entre um dos seus braços, mas o mais novo ainda podia soca-lo e o fez, desferindo vários socos na costela do irmão. – Fugindo e correndo, a tratando como nada e como sua propriedade apenas.

Sasuke estava prestes a agarra-lo mais uma vez quando Fukagu surgiu, apartando os dois, empurrando Itachi para longe e segurando o mais novo pelo braço.

– Que confusão é essa? Alguém pode me explicar? – Bradou o homem, olhando de um para o outro.

– Por que você não conta? O orgulho do clã, o futuro líder não diz o que fez? – Itachi fitou seu pai e seu irmão. Sasuke poderia está sendo segurado pelo pai, mas a postura altiva e orgulhosa estava ali, ele podia facilmente se soltar, mas Itachi sabia que no momento ele apenas queria assistir ao que o irmão diria.

– Eu não fiz nada demais. – Disse dando de ombros, vendo as feições to irmão endurecerem. – Nada que seja contra lei ou qualquer crime grave. Só peguei uma garota solteira em um bar.

– Seu bastardo hipócrita. – Sasuke já ia partir para cima do irmão mais uma vez, mas o pai o segurou por trás, no entanto o que o parou mesmo foi o grito de sua mãe.

– Meninos, por favor... – O silêncio tomou conta do local. A voz de Mikoto era sofrida e chorosa, quase fizeram com que o Uchiha mais novo se arrependesse de seu comportamento, quase, mas a frase a seguir voltou a cega-lo. – Sasuke se irmão não deve ter feito algo... – Apesar de todo amor que sentia por sua mãe aquelas palavras doeram tão fundo que ele não pode conter sua raiva ao ouvir aquilo.

– Não o defenda! – Sasuke gritou, fitando sua mãe, quase magoado. – Não ouse defende-lo. Esse degradado passou a vida toda tentando tirar tudo de mim, tudo que eu queria ele sempre quis, ele sempre se interessou depois de saber minha opinião e agora até minha namorada ele quer roubar. – O silêncio se fez presente mais uma vez no jardim dos Uchiha, Mikoto levou a mão ao peito olhando de um para o outro. – Eu o quero fora dessa casa, ou eu saio.

– Não precisa pedir muito menos exigir. – Disse o mais velho voltando a se recompor. – Eu já estava de saída, eu nunca quis as suas coisas Sasuke, talvez você quem sempre tenha desejado as minhas. – O Uchiha mais novo bufou e trincou os dentes, mas Itachi se afastou antes que ele voltasse a ataca-lo.

– Ela está grávida. – Uma risada amarga soou, Itachi parou de andar, mas não se virou. – O bebê pode ser meu, como pode ser seu. – Fukagu soltou o filho absorvendo o significado daquelas palavras. – Eu já disse a ela que se essa criança for minha eu vou arranca-lo dela, mas se essa criança for sua... – Seu tom se tornou mais frio, mais sombrio. Itachi se virou para fitar o irmão.

– Se essa criança for minha... – Disse o mais velho assumindo o mesmo tom que o mais novo. – Prossiga, quero ver até onde vai a sua loucura.

– Se essa criança for sua a mantenha bem longe de mim. – Fukagu fitou seu filho, Itachi cerrou os punhos e Mikoto começou a chorar, sua família estava arruinada. A frase não precisava de um complemento, o olhar mordaz de Sasuke respondia a tudo que tinha ficado implícito.

– Já ouvi demais por hoje. Não se preocupe irmãozinho se for meu não chegara perto de você. Nem ele, nem ela. – Sorriu e se afastou deixando para trás sua família com seus próprios dilemas a resolver enquanto ele só conseguia pensar em uma única coisa que não poderia fazer agora, ver Sakura.

.

**(...)**

.

Girou a maçaneta abrindo a porta bem devagar, entrou aos poucos deslizando as costas pela parede ao lado. Conhecia aquela casa, conhecia melhor ainda a pessoa que morava nela. Tinha até a chave, mas ainda sim se sentia um intruso entrando ali sem permissão. Fechou a porta pesada com um clique. O lugar parecia vazio, as cortinas estavam fechadas e o silêncio reinava, mas sabia que ela estava ali. Tinha esperado por ela no hospital, esperou a tarde inteira para comemorar junto com seus amigos, mas nenhum dos dois apareceu.

Deu alguns passos incertos atravessando o pequeno hall e não demorou a encontra-la. Estava sentada na escada com a cabeça afundada sobre os joelhos, correu até ela e quando já estava próximo o suficiente pode ouvir o som do choro abafado dela, estacou, nunca sabia bem o que fazer com meninas chorando.

– Sakura-chan... – Chamou-a demonstrando toda a sua preocupação. Sakura ergueu a cabeça um pouco assustada, mas logo voltou a chorar, agarrando-se ao loiro a sua frente.

– Eu estraguei tudo, Naruto. – Passou os braços pelos ombros dele, afundando seu rosto em um deles. Naruto acariciou as costas dela, tomando-a em seus braços.

– Shhh. Está tudo bem, fique calma, Sakura. – A pegou no colo com todo o cuidado possível quando começou a caminhar para o quarto dela, sentiu-a repuxar sua roupa.

– Para lá não. Não quero ir para o quarto. – O loiro estava prestes a protestar, mas ao fitar os olhos esmeraldinos achou melhor não fazê-lo. Levou a para o sofá e deixou que a menina afundasse o rosto em sua camisa.

Ele tinha visto Sasuke na rua, não parecia bem, não queria conversar, não queria nada. Lembrava-se de vê-lo de uma forma semelhante antes deles romperem alguns meses atrás, antes dele sair em missão e Sakura se trancar em casa, no entanto naquela vez ele estava muito mais calmo que dessa. Era obvio até para ele que a confusão já tinha estourado e agora ao ver o estado de sua amiga não tinha mais duvidas. Apertou os braços em volta do corpo esguio. Uma confusão das grandes, Naruto não queria nem ao menos saber o que poderia vir de tudo isso. Não conseguia entender aqueles dois, coisas boas pareciam acontecer, mas de alguma forma tudo sempre ficava ruim naquela história.

– Desculpa. – Disse baixinho encostando o queixo nos cabelos rosados. – Não deveria ter te deixado sozinha esses dias. – A rosada fungou e ergueu um pouco a cabeça.

– Pelo o que você está se desculpando?

– Por ter te ignorado por tanto tempo, foi difícil até mesmo ir falar com você no Hospital, mas não dava para continuar com essa situação. – A Haruno abaixou a cabeça, afastando-se dos braços do loiro, acomodou-se ao lado dele no sofá. – Está obvio que você precisava de mim e eu fiquei bancando o egoísta, isso não vai mais acontecer. – A rosada soltou uma risada baixa.

– Parece que nós dois estávamos fugindo um do outro. Mas por que você estava fugindo de mim? – As bochechas de Naruto ficaram rubras.

– Bem, por causa daquela conversa. – Naruto viu a rosada enrugar a testa, ela não se lembrava, ele suspirou levando uma das mãos a nuca. – Sobre a noite no bar... Eu indo para a casa da Hinata. Foi muito embaraçoso saber que agora você também sabia. É errado, eu sei, mas... Deixa para lá. – O silêncio reinou no ambiente, Sakura também fugia dele por causa da mesma noite, mas por razões completamente diferentes.

– Tudo bem, eu nunca o julgaria por isso. Além do que você gosta dela, eu dou a maior força para vocês continuarem com seus encontros furtivos. – Passou a mão pelos cabelos claros do garoto, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem.

– Só... Pera ai! Você disse: "nós dois". – Naruto a fitou, mas ela não o encarou de volta, já sabia onde aquela conversa ia dar. – Pelo o que você estava fugindo?

Sakura o fitou por um longo tempo antes de começar a falar e quando o fez desviou o olhar, era embaraçoso, mas um embaraço muito diferente do que o que Naruto sentia.

– Por causa da mesma noite, mas por razões diferentes. Eu fiz uma coisa muito errada, Naruto. – E o chorou voltou e lá estava a garota empoleirada novamente sobre o ombro dele.

– Hey. Shhh! Eu sou seu amigo, Sakura, quase seu irmão. Pode me contar qualquer coisa. – E o choro dela se tornou mais alto e agudo.

– Você vai me odiar também. – Apertou o corpo dele contra o seu, sentindo a quentura dele, o cheiro tão característico, não queria, não queria mesmo perder essas coisas. – Você vai ficar decepcionado comigo.

– Eu nunca odiaria você, pode ter certeza disso. – Sorriu, o sorriso dele era quente e reconfortante e Sakura sentiu-se quase acalentada por aquela boa sensação que Naruto despertava em todos. – E eu duvido muito que algum dia você vá me decepcionar de verdade, Sakura-chan.

E então ela lhe contou. Contou o que tinha ocorrido para Sasuke e ela terminarem, como foi que Ino a levou ao bar, como Itachi estava e disse tudo o que se lembrava sobre aquela noite, mesmo sendo tão pouco. Contou sobre a culpa que sentiu no dia seguinte e que ainda sente, sobre a maneira como as coisas correram durante todos os outros dias, o fato de Kakashi saber. Contou sobre sua fraqueza que a impediu de dizer a Sasuke o que tinha feito, por puro medo de ficar sem ele mais uma vez. Contou sobre a reação de Sasuke ao receber a noticia e que com toda certeza ela estava morta para o moreno. E por ultimo contou que não sabia quem era o pai de seu bebê.

Quanto a ele, ouviu de forma calma e paciente, dando o tempo e o espaço que ela precisava para por tudo aquilo para fora. Acariciou-a e abraçou quando era necessário e não a fitou quando parecia apropriado não fita-la. E no final quando tudo parecia explicado, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos claros e os bagunçou. Sakura se assustou com a caricia, não era o que esperava, ergueu a cabeça o fitando apreensiva.

– Parece que você andou aprontando bastante, Sakura-chan. – E sorriu da forma que só Naruto poderia sorrir. – Mas eu não estou decepcionado com você. – Sakura o fitou sem crer no que ouvia. – Devo dizer que escolher o irmão do seu ex-namorado não é uma escolha muito sensata, mas tenho certeza que você não é a primeira, nem será a ultima a tomar uma decisão ruim como essa. Todo mundo me julgava aqui na Vila, ninguém me enxergava só viam a kyuubi, talvez você passe por isso – não de uma forma tão literal e drástica –, mas se as pessoas começarem a te julgar não se importe com isso. E eu tenho certeza que você aguenta. Não aguenta? E eu to aqui, para o que der e vier. Nem você, nem esse bebê estarão sozinhos, independente de quem seja o pai. E o teme, bem... Ele ta nervoso e você sabe, ele só faz besteira nervoso. Ele é muito sensível. – E Naruto maneou a cabeça como se refletisse sobre o que tinha acabado de falar, enquanto Sakura sorriu genuinamente pela primeira vez naquele dia, agarrando o seu melhor amigo.

– Você é o melhor Naruto. Obrigada, por tudo.

– E você é minha melhor amiga, nunca se esqueça disso. – O sorriso permaneceu no rosto alvo da garota, era bom saber queria o loiro ao seu lado a pesar de tudo, que não estaria sozinha. Sabia que o pior estava por vi. E nada que ela tentasse fazer impediria todas as coisas que viriam a acontecer, ela só precisava encarar.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>E ai? O que acharam? Curtiram a luta? Não curtiram? Curtiram o capitulo ou não?  
>As vezes eu acho que enrolo demais com essa fanfic, então vou tentar dá uma engrenada.<br>E paah, como ultimo desejo, quem puder dá uma olhada no meu perfil e participa lá da "enquete" que eu estou propondo. Está em notas especiais. Quem já fez isso ignore esse pedido e quem não quer, ignore também.

Ps: Quem curte comentar em anonimo ou não tem conta lembra de por um apelido, algo como referencia se não fica um monte de "ghest"

**Guest: **Pois é, concordo contigo. Também acho a raiva dele justificada, porque ele pode agir como um babaca, mas trair ele não traiu. E tipo, essa pergunta não posso responder, nem essa. HSUASHAUSHAUSHAUS Mas vamos ver como as coisas vão acontecer daqui em diante. *-*'

**Aldine:** Esse capítulo pegou fogo de fato!HSUASHAUSHAU Espero que suas unhas tenham voltado a crescer para esse novo capítulo. Desculpe a demora! ;x

.

.

Beijos a Até a próxima!

.

.

_Fleur D'Hiver!_


	14. Recolhendo os Cacos

**Nota: **Olá, pessoal peço desculpas pela demora nas postagens por aqui. .

Bem, capitulo novo e fresco espero que curtam.

Agradeço a todo mundo que acompanha, comenta e favorita a história. Valeu, vocês são dez!

Boa leitura!;*

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**O que Eu Faço?!**

**.**

**.**

**Recolhendo os Cacos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

O som de alguém batendo a porta soou pela casa vazia. Sakura soltou um grunhido baixo. Não queria levantar, estava deitada no sofá, enrolada com uma manta bem grossa que Naruto tinha pego no quarto, visto que a garota não queria voltar ao se aposento. Sua posição era confortável demais para encoraja-la a fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ignorar as batidas. E afinal o que poderiam querer com ela?

No entanto esse pensamento fez com que se levantasse poderia ser Naruto, – o que ela duvidava, ou loiro provavelmente entraria sem pedir, já que sabia onde estava e como estava. – uma missão ou alguma emergência do Hospital. A terceira opção a assombrava mais que tudo, não estava com energia para lidar com gente morrendo. Seu trabalho fazia com que as preocupações corriqueiras se esvaíssem, mas ultimamente eram tantas que ela poderia acabar cometendo uma fatalidade sem perceber.

— Já vai! — Disse ao ouvir o toque voltar a soar pelo cômodo.

Caminhava sem pressa alguma até a porta, arrumando a roupa amassada. Ao abri-la o ar lhe faltou. Parado em frente à entrada de sua casa estava o responsável pelas ultimas desgraças que vinha ocorrendo em sua vida: Uchiha Itachi.

— Vá embora! — Respondeu voltando a fechar a porta, mas o moreno a interrompeu, segurando a porta e forçando-a a lhe dar passagem.

— Por favor, Sakura. — Disse já caminhando para inicio do _hall_. — Só quero conversar.

— Eu não tenho nada para falar com você. — A cada passo que Itachi dava em sua direção, ela recoava dois, em uma posição claramente defensiva. O rapaz respirou fundo não era aquele tipo de recepção que esperava, mas não tinha muito que fazer. Com toda a paciência fechou a porta atrás de si e não se importou pelo comportamento arisco, não estava ali para brigar.

— Sasuke chegou lá em casa e... — Começou o dialogo em seu tom calmo e ameno, mas foi logo cortado por uma agressiva rosada.

— Não quero saber dele. Não quero saber de nenhum Uchiha. — Esbravejou a Haruno, o Uchiha em questão a fitou com atenção. Apoiando o peso do corpo na perna esquerda.

— Como pode dizer isso, se está esperando um? — Itachi pode ver a surpresa estampada no rosto alvo. A garota estava estupefata com o que acabava de ouvir. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem nada dizer, a deixa para que o moreno prosseguisse. — Precisamos conversar sobre essa criança.

— Estou esperando um Haruno. — Seu tom era baixo e raivoso, fitava o chão como se recordasse de algo incomodo, no entanto no minuto seguinte seu tom altivo retornou. — Porque esse bebê vai ser meu e apenas meu!

— Ele pode ser meu, nós...

— Itachi, por favor... — Sakura o cortou, balançando a cabeça, cansada. Estava cansada de toda essa história. Levou ambas as mãos as têmporas, massageando-as. Respirou fundo, pronta para prosseguir, no entanto ele não deixou que ela continuasse a falar e protestar. Emendou logo o seu ponto antes que fosse interrompido.

— Eu sou responsável pelos meus atos. Eu assumo as questões que cometo muito diferente do meu irmão. — Soltando um muxoxo a garota deu as costas ao Uchiha e começou a caminhar para o centro da casa, não queria mais ouvir. — Não vou deixa-la desamparada, nem vou dizer às barbaridades que ele, com toda certeza, disse, quero resolver as coisas, conversas sobre tudo isso...

— Mas eu não quero! — Gritou a Haruno, voltando-se para ele mais uma vez. — Eu não sei o que pode ter passado pela sua cabeça de vir ter essa conversa comigo, aqui, e agora. — O tom era grave, tentava impor uma condição que não era real, uma segurança que não existia. Mas ele podia sentir a magoa em cada palavra, em suas feições suaves, em seu olhar. — Se sabe o que aconteceu, por favor, vá embora. Eu tive um dia terrível. Eu não quero falar sobre nada disso. Entendo que você seja uma parte interessada, mas eu não consigo lidar com isso agora. — Uchiha fitou o assoalho de madeira sobre os seus pés e apenas maneou a cabeça antes de voltar a erguê-la.

— Tudo bem. Eu... — Parou tomando um pouco de ar, dando alguns passos para trás e parando novamente em frente à porta. — Eu, bem, vou sair em uma missão diplomática. Não sei quanto tempo deve durar, mas quando eu voltar, espero poder resolver essa situação com você. — A rosada maneou a cabeça em resposta e ele deu um singelo sorriso acenando em despedida.

Assim que a porta se fechou Sakura voltou a sentir o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros, sentou no ultimo degrau da escada, encolhida como uma criança. Ultimamente tudo parecia tão errado em sua vida e até quando começava a entrar nos eixos, novas questões surgiam apenas para atormenta-la ainda mais.

.

**(...)**

.

Após sair da casa de Sakura, Naruto, já tinha um destino certo: A casa dos Uchiha. Sem pressa começou a trilhar o seu caminho. Pensando na conversa que acabava de ter e na melhor forma de abordar esse assunto com o seu amigo. Sabia muito bem que o morenonão era bom em lidar com os seus sentimentos, muito menos em desabafar. Normalmente arrancar algo do Uchiha era mais difícil do que extrair água de pedra. No entanto o loiro chegou à conclusão que a raiva poderia ser um aliado, Sasuke deveria estar tão irritado que acabaria falando. Na verdade, conhecendo-o, como o conhecia tinha certeza que ele deveria estar prestar a fazer uma loucura do tipo: pegar uma missão solo para longe da vila.

Essa ideia fez o Uzumaki rir e manear a cabeça, pensando que às vezes a inconstância de Sasuke o fazia tão previsível. Foi então que parou no meio do caminho e um estalo surgiu em sua cabeça. O destino de seu amigo era obvio e ele estava sendo idiota de estar indo atrás dele na residência dos Uchiha.

Suspirou irritado por não ter chegado a essa conclusão antes, agora teria que correr já que estava quase chegando ao Distrito muito longe do Centro da Vila. Amaldiçoou-se até não poder mais deu meia volta e saiu em disparada de encontro ao prédio de seu pai, o _Hokage_ de _Konoha_.

Naruto não chegou a entrar, apenas ficou parado na porta do local. Depois do ultimo escândalo que tinha armado, por culpa do dito cujo em questão, seu pai o havia expulsado do prédio e dito com todas as letras que estava terminantemente proibido de voltar a subir até o seu escritório sem ser convocado. E que se o Relâmpago Amarelo de Konoha voltasse a vê-lo perambulando pelos corredores, algo de muito drástico aconteceria.

Naruto não costumava levar ameaças a sério, ainda mais quando vinha de sua mãe, ela adorava falar, mas pouco fazia. Porém quando seu pai chegava ao ponto de dar um ultimato o loiro preferia não dar sorte ao azar, conhecia o seu velho, sempre tão calmo e compassivo, mas um bicho quando o irritavam ao nível que o loiro tinha chegado.

Então sem a permissão para entrar o jeito que encontrou foi ficar rodando pela entrada. E não foi preciso esperar muito, meia hora depois de sua chegada pode ver uma cabeleira negra e espetada bastante conhecida despontar no meio da multidão. Levou as mãos para trás da cabeça e começou a caminhar em direção ao amigo.

— Eutinha certeza que você estaria aqui. — Disse o loiro tomando seu lugar ao lado direito do moreno que não o fitou, nem mesmo parou o seu trajeto para cumprimenta-lo.

— O que quer? — Questionou depois de ver que mesmo sendo ignorado o Uzumaki continuava no seu calcanhar. O tom de Sasuke deixou transparecer o que Naruto queria. O moreno estava se contendo, mas a raiva era palpável.

— Ora, eu vim para-lo. Tentar evitar que você cometa uma loucura. — Sasuke soltou uma risada baixa, fitando o amigo pela primeira vez.

— Então você já está sabendo dos últimos acontecimentos. — Não foi uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação, clara e amarga. Naruto estava sério, como em poucas vezes foi visto, maneou a cabeça em resposta.

— Eu estive com a Sakura-chan. — Sasuke balançou a cabeça de forma negativa enquanto um sorriso de canto surgia em seus lábios finos.

— Claro. — Seu tom era cruel e irônico — Eu deveria imaginar que a puta, mandaria o seu fiel cachorrinho vir atrás de mim, previsível. — Naruto segurou o braço do amigo impedindo que ele entrasse no prédio de seu pai.

— Sasuke... — O moreno se virou e o olhar de Naruto apenas inflamou sua cólera. A última coisa que queria era alguém com pena dele.

— Não olhe para mim desta forma. — Esbravejou bastante irado. — Não preciso da sua pena, não preciso da pena de ninguém desse maldito lugar. — Sasuke voltou a caminhar, repelindo o toque do amigo.

— Olhe para você, olhe para o seu estado. — Naruto se precipitou entre Sasuke e a escadaria, pondo ambas as mãos no batente da porta, bloqueando a entrada. — Acha que sair em missão é uma boa escolha? Vamos treinar, vamos beber. Não sei! Mas no estado que você está não vai conseguir uma missão, meu pai vai barra-lo. Então vamos poupar você de mais essa frustração. E a propósito eu não tenho a menor pena de você, nunca teria pena de um _teme_. — Zombou o loiro tentando arrancar algo do amigo, mas o moreno apenas suspirou, levando as mãos à cabeça e limpando um suor que não havia em sua testa.

— Naruto, eu não estou com cabeça para você e suas brincadeiras...

— Então vamos treinar! — Gritou o loiro batendo os pés no chão como uma criança mimada. Sem deixar Sasuke continuar a falar o Uzumaki prosseguiu. — Eu prometo ficar quieto, só vai ter porrada, sem conversa. — O Uchiha o fitou sem nada dizer. — Vamos você sabe que não vai conseguir essa missão.

Sasuke maneou a cabeça e se afastou tomando o caminho de volta para o Centro, não disse uma palavra se quer, mas Naruto entendeu aquele gesto como um sinal positivo. Treinariam e ele manteria sua palavra, não falaria nada. Deixá-lo-ia extravar toda a sua irá.

Todo o percurso até o campo de treinamento foi feito em silêncio, por mais que Naruto tivesse muitas perguntas a você e muita coisa a dizer. Não invadiria o espaço de Sasuke, conhecendo seu amigo como conhecia, sabia que acua-lo era o pior jeito de conseguir alguma informação. Deveria deixar que ele desse o primeiro passo, que ele começasse.

Quando enfim chegaram ao campo não teve muita animosidade, nem cumprimento os rapazes se prepararam para lutar, o primeiro a atacar foi o Uchiha, descontando toda a sua frustração sobre o Uzumaki que não o atacava apenas esquivava das investidas do amigo. Nenhum _ninjutsu_ foi utilizado, Sasuke estava para o _taijutsu_ mesmo. _Sharingan_ desativado, Naruto estava certo, o que ele queria mesmo era por para fora. Extravasar tudo o que estava queimando por dentro.

A luta perdurou e em um ponto Naruto parou de só se defender e começou a atacar também, sabia que Sasuke se irritaria caso ele só ficasse se defendendo. O combate terminou enquanto os últimos raios de sol sumiam a grande estrela já nem era mais vista. Quem pôs um fim foi o Uchiha, exausto, ergueu a camisa preta para secar o rosto. Naruto se jogou no chão, retirando o casaco laranja e jogando para o canto. O verão já tinha terminado, mas as noites ainda eram quentes. Ambos ficaram quietos, ouvindo as respirações entrecortadas, até que Sasuke quebrou o silêncio.

— Como ela pode? Ela me traiu, Naruto. A mim, que ela dizia tanto amar. — Não fitava o loiro, mantinho os olhos voltados para o céu observando a coloração alaranjada dar lugar ao roxo e logo mais ao negrume que se estabeleceria no céu de Konoha. O Uzumaki o fitava prestando atenção nas variações do outro, Sasuke estava cansado, mas o abatimento não era só pelo esforço físico.

— Vocês não estavam mais juntos. — Disse baixo, mas sabia que ele tinha ouvido. Sasuke se virou para o amigo.

— Não a defenda. — Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior tentando se conter, segurando-se para nada dizer mais nada. Não dava, era mais forte que ele.

— Mas você também errou. Você foi e... — No entanto antes que prosseguisse Sasuke o cortou.

— Ela dormiu com meu irmão, meu irmão. — E os amigos se olharam por um bom tempo nada mais precisava ser dito. Voltaram sua atenção para frente e observaram a lua começar a surgir em um céu sem estrelas.

Naruto foi o primeiro a se levantar e logo depois Sasuke fez o mesmo, caminharam em silêncio observando a movimentação noturna da Vila Não voltaram para o centro nem foram para suas respectivas casas, ambos caminharam até o local favorito do Uzumaki e que o Uchiha já tinha se habituado, sentaram na barriquinha de _lamen_ e enquanto a comida era preparada serviram-se de uma dose de saquê. No segundo copo Naruto tomou coragem para falar com o amigo.

— Ela está arrependida, ou melhor, ela sempre esteve arrependida, não foi de propósito. — Sasuke respirou fundo, enchendo o seu terceiro copo.

— Eu também. — Fitou a bebida por um tempo antes de vira-la. — Estou arrependido por ter deixado esse relacionamento chegar tão longe. — Apertou o copo vazio entre seus dedos finos jogando-o de uma mão a outra. — Eu lembro-me de meu pai falando sobre isso, ele estava certo desde o inicio. Não deveria ficar procurando garotas qualquer por ai, deveria escolher as de dentro do clã. Criadas com os costumes que eu conheço, sem surpresas, sem desgosto. — Naruto bateu com o punho fechado sobre o balcão.

— A Sakura não é uma qualquer! — Algumas pessoas por perto se sobressaltaram e se afastaram da dupla. — Se continuar a falar dela assim eu vou embora.

— Então vá! — Esbravejou o Uchiha com os olhos semicerrados. — Porque eu não estou pedindo a sua companhia nem quero ouvir sobre a sua amiga.

— Você está sendo um completo babaca. — Naruto voltou a encher seu copo, bufando de irritação pelo comportamento do moreno.

— E você está querendo falar sobre um assunto que não entende. — Sasuke puxou a garrafa da mão do amigo, tendo sua total atenção. — Ela foi uma completa vadia. — O loiro ficou em choque pelas palavras do amigo, mas logo se recuperou crispando as sobrancelhas.

— A Sakura nunca seria uma vadia! — Sasuke soltou uma baforada de ar em descrença tomando mais uma dose. — É uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço, ela é carinhosa, atenciosa, dedicada, uma ótima ninja e uma excelente médica. E será uma excelente m... — O Uchiha bateu com a palma da mão na bancada, não queria ouvir aquele termo, não mesmo.

— Perfeita, sua amiga é perfeita! Coloque na porra da lista de suas virtudes promiscua; não faz distinção entre pegar dois irmãos; engravida e não sabe quem é o pai. — O dialogo de ambos não era mais amistoso. O dono da banca e Akane, sua filha, observavam aquela discussão, sobressaltados.

— Sasuke não é assim. A Sakura... — O Uchiha voltou a interromper o amigo, soltando uma risada irônica antes de falar.

— Realmente, Naruto, não é assim. Não é assim mesmo! — Virou-se para o amigo, sem tom não era mais alto e irritado, mas calmo e cheio de sarcasmo, enchia o copo enquanto desferia suas palavras. — Ela cometeu um erro isolado, estava bêbada como toda moça direita fica e dormiu com irmão de seu ex-namorado. Não vamos julga-la por isso, não cabe a nós, julgar.

Tomou sua bebida com um sorriso perverso, Naruto nada dizia apenas fitava seu amigo com o mesmo olhar que Sasuke tinha desprezado essa tarde, mas o moreno preferiu ignorar e continuar sua narração.

— A melhor parte é que quando o ex chegou e bateu na porta dela pedindo para voltar ela foi sincera e lhe contou o que tinha feito. Não fez com que ele assumisse o papel de imbecil da história, foi integra e honesta, não o enganou por um mês inteiro. — A raiva já não estava mais disfarçada e sim clara em cada palavra, mas o sorriso cínico ainda estava lá, escondendo toda sua dor, toda a sua magoa.

Sim, ele estava magoado, Naruto podia ver claramente.

— Não o deixou preocupado, não o deixou achar que seria pai... — Sasuke brincou com a garrafa e por um misero instante o loiro pensou ter vislumbrado algo mais no olhar do Uchiha. — E que estava prestes a construir uma família. Claro que ela não faria essas coisas, porque esse tipo de coisa não se faz e sua amiga benevolente, justa e integra, é incapaz de criar tal confusão. — O silêncio se instalou, Sasuke os serviu mais uma vez e Naruto tomou sua bebida sem ter o que dizer, mas sendo quem era, não poderia deixar as coisas dessa forma.

— Sasuke, eu... — O Uchiha ergueu uma mão, calando o amigo.

— Eu perdi a fome. — Levantou tomou mais um copo de saquê, jogou o dinheiro pela comida e pela bebida sobre o balcão. — Pode ficar com a minha porção caso queira.

— Você a ama, isso é tão obvio, deve haver uma alternativa algo...

— Não há. — Naruto o fitou desolado, Sasuke observava os próprios pés. — Vou ser o líder do meu clã, casar com uma garota de lá. Fundar uma família sobre os moldes que o meu pai sempre desejou. Eu tenho uma vida para seguir, um caminho muito claro e estabelecido por mim há anos e o amor nunca foi uma opção inclusa, ele surgiu. Mas agora não está mais nos meus planos.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Paah, prevejo gente dizendo que o Sasuke está sendo drástico, mas vamos nos por no lugar dele. Todo mundo é drástico quando sente na pele o que ele esta sentido. Quem nunca chamou o ex que te enganou de todos os impropérios que existe? Mas enfim, vamos acompanhar as coisas e ver se o gostoso vai mesmo conseguiu cumprir o que promete e vamos ver o que Itachi-kun quer resolver com a Sakura e mais, a família Uchiha vai estar mais presente no próximo, caps.

.

.

.

Até mais e beijos!

.

.

_Fleur D'Hiver!_

.

.

.


End file.
